What Happens Now?
by Ninjarokusai
Summary: It is approximately three years after the 4th war. Sasuke pays for his crimes, along with many other changes, including one that changes Naruto's view of Konoha forever. Over time, he withdraws from everyone and everything. How will he survive? What happens now that he's made these disturbing discoveries? Voids have filed his heart. Can someone heal his heart? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heeeellllllloooooooo everyone! Ninjarokusai is BACK! Hahaha, hows it going? Anyways, here with a new story! Now, before the end of my last story, A Lost Soul, I put up a poll to see what kind of Naruto and what other crossover you all wanted to see. I think I had about a total of around sixty or so votes, and 49 said Mortal Kombat! 49 out of 60! That's a LOT!

SSSooooooo….here you go! However, this story will be a little different. I want to get this out there now, so all of the little pansies who are anal about the canon being different in someone's story and saying that's not correct or whatever, listen up: YOU ARE NOW BEING WARNED, THIS STORY WILL ONLY _PARTIALLY_ FOLLOW THE CANON! There, did you get that? for the most part, the naruto verse will be as it already is, and will not be writing about the canon. If a writer wants to write the canon, its already been done, just watch the show. im trying to create something new here, and using MOST of the canon as a basis, as do many other authors.

Also, even though this is a crossover, it will be listed as a naruto story, for the fact that it will gain more readers overall.

In this story, it is a naruto and mortal kombat crossover, with a high possibility of a few other crossovers, but minor bits of them, such as characters.

Also, a very, very, very important note. Guys, Im really trying to increase my income, I mean its bad guys. I am trying to sell my art, either art that I create of my own imagination or by request. Please, help support me, either purchase my art or make a request for it to be done. the best way to contact me is via social media, namely Instagram, devild1990. All of my art is posted on there.

Help me out, and tell me a story you want created, and I do my best to make it for you!

Without further ado, here is the newest story from yours truly!

What Happens Now?

Chapter 1

Severe Changes

Naruto stood atop the Hokage Monument, facing the village. It was very late at night, and the weather was a little colder, due to it being the winter time. There was a light blanket of snow over the village, and the snow continued to fall over Konohagakure. There was a lot on the mind of the young shinobi this night. A lot that really bothered him.

Down to the very core.

He was really debating on whether or not to leave his home village.

But what was his motivation for debating this life changing decision?

This had been his home all of his life.

But what was a _home?_

For most, they would say that a home is a place to feel safe, to come to at the end of a hard day and spend time with their families.

Others would say that home is where the heart is.

Naruto did not feel this for Konoha at all.

In fact, he could honestly admit to himself that the main reason why he had stayed and protected the Leaf was from a sense of duty. Drilled into his head as a child by the third Hokage, then by Iruka, then by Kakashi and Jiraiya afterwards. What was this ideal that was drilled not only into his head, but all of the other shinobi and kunoichi of the village?

The Will of Fire.

The willingness and obligation for the ninja of the village to protect and, if necessary, to lay down their lives for the greater good of the village. For their home.

Now, everything he had known was in question.

Everyone he knew was either dead or gone from his life in some way.

After the war had ended, Sasuke was executed for his crimes against not only the Leaf, but also against multiple other nations. He was a global criminal, to say the least, that committed numerous crimes throughout all of the nations. However, due to his help in the war, and aside from naruto, playing a crucial role in the defeat of Kaguya, he was given three days to reunite with his friends and enjoy life. that was his reward for his help in the war, but that did not erase all of the crimes, did not bring all the people he had killed back to life. also, because of his help, instead of having a public execution like a lowly criminal, he was to be put to sleep with a poison that worked quickly, and was fortunately painless.

Sasuke had asked naruto to be there at his side at his execution. Minutes before he received the poison, he received something he never expected.

(Flashback: Two Years Ago, minutes before the execution)

"Naruto," Sasuke called out.

Naruto, with tears in his eyes, looked up at his friend with a teary smile.

"Yeah, Sasuke?"

"Thanks. Dobe," the Uchiha said with a smile. "Before this is all over, I want to give you something…"

He reached over to the counter and pulled out a small jar with some liquid in it, and Naruto saw something he didn't expect at all.

An eyeball with the Rinnegan pattern.

"This is my Rinnegan eye," Sasuke said. "I had it removed the other day with Tsunade replacing said eye. This is my greatest accomplishment as a shinobi, and I want you to have it. I already have talked to Tsunade about it, and you are to have this put in your head in three days time. In order to activate the Rinnegan, all you have to is channel chakra to it. If you don't, it will look like a normal eye. Please, carry out my legacy. This is my gift to you, its all I have left."

Naruto reached out and grabbed the container with his best friend's eye in it and said, "Thank you, teme. But, are you sure about this?"

"I couldn't be more positive, dobe," Sasuke confirmed. "If you did not exist, I wouldn't be giving this to anyone else. You are the only I trust with this. you are the only one who never gave up on me. You are the one who saved me from my own darkness. Although, I am about to pay for it all, I am paying for it this way because of your help. I thank you…my friend."

Naruto and Sasuke gave each other a quick hug. Sasuke patted Naruto on his back a couple of times and said to him one last time, "Thank you Naruto, for everything. Take care of Sakura for me."

Sasuke then turned and looked at the two doctors that were there with them. He walked over to the table and laid down. The doctors took out two small vials, one had a green liquid, the other a yellow liquid. On doctor put both contents into a single, larger vial and shook it up nice and hard. After about a minute or so, the liquid had turned a dark red color.

By themselves, each vial was virtually harmless. However, when mixed together, the chemical reaction not only changed its color completely, it also made for the most effective and painless poison known to the elemental nations.

The doctor who had the vial held it to the other doctor, who had a syringe in his hand. He penetrated the top of the vial and extracted most of the poison. The other doctor threw the other useless vial in the garbage and then rolled up Sasuke's sleeve and prepped his arm.

The whole process was incredibly difficult for Naruto to watch. After all of his efforts, his friend was about to die, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

"See on the other side, dobe," Sasuke told his friend with a smile.

Naruto forced a smile and said, "Yeah, see ya later teme. Thanks for coming back to us."

Sasuke shook his head a little and said, "No, thank you for bringing me back. I'll be watching over you."

That was when the doctor injected the most lethal poison in the world into his arm. After about thirty seconds or so, Sasuke began to be very sleepy.

Sasuke groggily held up two fingers and poked Naruto in the forehead lightly and said, "Later dobe."

With that, his eyes closed, fell on the bed.

Sasuke Uchiha was dead.

Naruto cried right on the spot for at least a good ten minutes. The two doctors honestly felt incredibly sorry for him, but there was nothing that they could do for either one of them. they simply packed up what little gear they had and left to give the blonde shinobi some space.

(Present)

However, it was Sakura's reaction to everything that had really hurt him just as much as Sasuke's death, if not more so.

(Flashback)

Naruto was walking out of the hospital, and found that Sakura was on the bench, face in her hands and judging by the wetness on the cement around her feet, she had been crying for some time. Sakura had known what was going to happen the whole time, but it was still very hard for her to come to grips with it.

"Sakura, -" Naruto began, but then was shocked at what happened next.

Sakura looked up immediately at him, here eyes all puffy and red from crying so hard and so long. She grit her teeth and then charged at him and punched him in the face incredibly hard.

Naruto flew back into the wall of the hospital. He spit up blood and looked up just in time to dodge another plummeting fist of the pink haired woman. She grabbed his shirt and yelled out at him.

"Its…its all your fault…" Sakura cried and growled at him.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Naruto asked his teammate.

"YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HIM! YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT YOUR PROMISE TO ME!" She yelled at him.

"What are you talk-"

"YOU CANT EVEN KEEP A SINGLE FUCKING PROMISE, NARUTO! WHY DO YOU EVEN EXIST?! NO ONE HAD EVER FUCKING LIKED YOU, NARUTO! WE ONLY TOLERATED YOU BECAUSE WE NEEDED YOU! YOU – ARE – A – USELESS – FUCKING – DEMON! OF COURSE DEMONS WONT KEEP THEIR PROMISES, THEIR FUCKING DEMONS! YOU WANTED SASUKE DEAD, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Wha…what are you talking about, Sakura?!" Naruto stammered out. he couldn't believe that one of the most important people in his life was saying things like this to him!

"YOOUUUU…WORHTLESS, DISGUSTING, DEMONIC, LITTLE PIG! YOU WANTED SASUKE DEAD SO THAT YOU COULD HAVE M, DIDN'T YOU!? GET RID OF THE COMPETITION! WELL GUESS WHAT, NARUTO, PART OF THAT'S ACCCOMPLISHED, MY SASUKE-KUN IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! I WISH THE NINE TAILS KILLED YOU WHEN YOU WERE A BABY! IN FACE, I WISH THAT YOUR MOTHER DIED WITH THE REST OF THE DAMNED UZUMAKI CLAN! IT WAS KONOHA THAT WILLINGLY IGNORED THEIR PLEA FOR HELP ANYWAY!"

That last bit of information caught him off guard. "What…What did you just say, Sakura?"

"AAWWWW…WITTLE BABY NAWUTO DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT HIS WITTLE FAMIWY? YES, YOU LITTLE SHIT! THE UZUMAKI CLAN WAS TOO DANGEROUS FOR ANYONE, SO WHEN THE UZUMAKI CLAN SENT PLEAS FOR HELP TO KONOHA, KONOHA WAS IN ON THE INVASION WITH THE OTHER VILLAGES, AND DELIBERATLEY DID NOT ARRIVE IN TIME! THE FILES ARE IN THE HOKAGE'S ARCHIVES! IVE SEEN THEM! I WISH YOU RMOTHER WAS DEAD BEFORE YOU WERE BORN, THAT WAY MY SASUKE-KUN, SOMEONE WHO _IS_ WORTHY OF ME, WOULD STILL BE HERE!"

Sakura picked him up off of the ground and threw him across the hospital grounds and yelled at him one final time before storming off.

"YOU PATHETIC LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN!"

With that said, she stormed off, leaving a shocked and completely heartbroken Naruto behind.

(Present)

Naruto remembered that like it was only moments ago. The woman he had a crush on for a good chunk of his life had literally broken his heart, even after he had basically sacrificed his spot with her for Sasuke. Didn't she remember the promise he made to her, and that he eventually delivered on it? Didn't she remember all of the times that he had saved her from certain death? So many questions still rang through his head regarding that final incident between them, but he still never understood why she really did that. He was still dealing with that heartache.

Also, what contributed to his overall demeanor was the fact that, unfortunately, Sakura was not lying when it came to the cause of Uzushiogakure's destruction and Konoha's role in it.

(Flashback: in the Hokage's office, day after the Sasuke's death)

Naruto really didn't want to believe it, but something inside of him was really nagging at his conscience. Something wasn't right. Everything that Sakura said was pretty much the opposite of what he was told before, at least Konoha's role in it, that they were unable to make it in time due to it being so far away.

Was that a lie?

The Hokage's Archives would reveal the truth once and for all.

Thank goodness he had all but mastered the use of the Shadow Clone technique, it was really helping out in this case. A Kage Bunshin was actually within the archives at the moment, while the original was in his apartment meditating. The shadow clone had used the henge technique and transformed into a mouse to get into the archives, and then had transformed into its original clone self once it was inside. It looked around and had seen walls and walls with scrolls rolled up and filling up every nook and cranny of the walls.

It was a real of endless knowledge.

It took a while, but eventually, the clone was indeed able to find a scroll pertaining to the end of the Land of Whirlpool. The clone read the part that it was looking for:

 _This is the Private Scroll of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage of Konohagakure._

 _As everyone knows, being Hokage is an incredibly difficult job. However, not everyone understands the level of difficulty it comes with. Sometimes, one is presented with two choices, and both are evil and dangerous, and one must pick the lesser of the two evils._

 _The Uzumaki Clan in the Land of Whirlpool is a force to be reckoned with, that is for sure. I was contacted a few days ago not only by the Raikage, but also the Tsuchikage, Mizukage, and four other Kages of four different smaller villages. Each and every one of them offered me a choice of two options:_

 _First, to aid them in the destruction of Uzushiogakure, in fear of their power being to great for anyone to control, or:_

 _Second, ignore any pleas for help we may or may not receive from said village._

 _If I were to refuse either one of these options, they would all attack Konoha next. Konoha is the strongest of all of the villages, that is common knowledge, however, even an elephant can be taken down by a pack of wolves. Konoha would not stand a chance against seven different ninja villages. In order to protect the people of my village, I had to make one of the most difficult choices I have ever had to make:_

 _I chose to ignore the cries for help from our allies._

 _I however did send out a few platoons of my own ninja to aid them, but purposefully two days late, too late_ _for them to reach Uzu in time. At least I can wipe away some of the stain of dishonor from the name of Konoha, but, as I said, in order to protect my people, others must die._

 _I am truly sorry for this act, but it must be done._

 _Uzumaki clan members, please forgive me._

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi,_

 _Third Hokage of Konohagakure_

The clone, teary eyed, made a copy of the scroll, put the copy back in the spot in the wall, then took it with him back to the original.

(Present)

That was one of the hardest things Naruto had had to deal with, knowing that his "home" village was indirectly responsible for his entire family's destruction. Why was he so angry about it?

There's always another way.

The Sandaime had taken the coward's way out. didn't even try to find something else to do, some other way to protect both of the villages. Because of that, Naruto had next to no family left whatsoever.

That was hard to deal with.

He remembered that three days after Sasuke's execution, he had been called to the hospital by an ANBU, and Tsunade had indeed installed Sasuke's Rinnegan eye into him. He spent the next couple of years practicing with it, getting as best as he could with his newfound abilities.

It took a while, but he was finally successful.

He was just as good as Sasuke was with his Rinnegan, if not better. However, that didn't mean that life got better for him.

Ever since the execution of his best friend, the heartbreak from his childhood crush and teammate, and lastly the knowledge that the Leaf had in fact betrayed his REAL home village, left him with an empty, hole-filled heart. Voids were ever present within him that just couldn't seem to be filled.

He eventually began to pull away from everyone and everything, only doing missions and the like in order to survive. However, every time he went out for a mission, he pushed himself further and further, almost as if he were trying to get himself killed.

Everything regarding him had changed. His demeanor, his personality, and his clothing, everything about the blonde idiot had changed.

His hair was medium length, and still spiky (Like it was in shipudden). He wore a black, sleeveless shirt that zipped up in the front. Over that, he had a light armored chest plate that was a dark silver in color. He wore a dark blue sash over his waist, and baggy black pants. He wore dark silver greaves with dark silver armored knee pads. His arms were bare, but from the elbows down he wore dark silver gauntlets. He wore black fingerless gloves that had metal plates on the top of his hands. He wore a black mask that covered the lower half of his face, and had a lengthy katana strapped on his back. Over everything, he wore a black cloak with a hood over his head, slightly concealing his face.

The wind blew in the cool, night air, his cloak flapping in the air. On top of everything else that had transpired, the village, for the most part, had gone back to their old ways when it came to him. No longer did they try to actually hurt him, no, they weren't _that_ stupid. Attack the one who helped defeat Kaguya? Yeah, no. instead, they just went back to glaring at him and talking about him behind his back. Due to all of this, it only further drove him to retreat from everyone and become a loner once again.

He turned away from the village, finished with his last look over everything. He had made his choice. He was going to desert the village.

He had made it outside of the gates of Konoha with no problems. However, about thirty minutes after leaving, he felt three chakra signatures that he knew quite well.

He stopped on a tree limb and waited for them to show up. Soon afterwards, Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru stopped not far behind him.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Shikamaru asked the blonde.

"Getting out of here," Naruto answered simply.

"Do you have a mission or something?" Hinata asked him.

"Something like that," Naruto answered.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked him. Meanwhile, she was getting ready to use her jutsu and Shikamaru was already launching his.

"Go ahead," Naruto told them. "I already know how you guys operate. Go ahead and read my mind, Ino."

Ino was slightly surprised that he already knew what she was trying to do, but didn't let that stop her for long.

"Ok, Naruto. Yamanaka Style: Mind Switch Jutsu!"

Hinata caught Ino's body as it slumped, her jutsu successful.

Ino found herself in Naruto's mind, then turned and faced what she wasn't expecting:

The Nine Tailed Fox.

"Whooaa…" Ino said, backing up a little.

 **"** **WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE, YAMANAKA?"** Kurama asked her.

"Uuuumm…trying to help him? I'm trying to see why he's trying to leave the village."

 **"** **DO YOU HONESTLY HAVE TO FIND OUT? YOU HAVE BEEN IN HIS COMPANY FOR YEARS NOW, AND YOU CANT EVEN SEE IT?"**

"See what exactly?" Ino asked the Biju.

Kurama couldn't help but facepalm. **"** **I DON'T KNOW WHY HE PUT UP WITH YOU ALL FOR SO DAMN LONG. THINK ABOUT HIS PAST, THINK ABOUT EVERYTHING YOU HAVE SEEN HIM GO THROUGH, THINK ABOUT ALL FO THE OBSTACLES HE HAS OVERCOME. THINK ABOUT THE WAY THE ENTRIE DAMNED VILLAGE TREATED HIM EVER SINCE HE WAS AN INFANT. I KNOW EVERYTHING, IVE SEEN IT WITH MY OWN EYES. HONESTLY, I WOULD HAVE LEFT A LONG, LONG, LONG TIME AGO, IF NOT OUTRIGHT DESTROYED THE VILLAGE MYSELF IF I WERE IN HIS SHOES!"**

"What are you talking about, Nine Tails?" Ino asked.

Kurama growled in frustration and simply clapped his hands. A shimmer of light appeared and eventually formed into narutos memories being played.

"Hey, I remember all of these," Ino said. "These were his memories that everyone saw during the war when he was connected to me via mental link!"

 **"** **YOU PATHETIC LITTLE CHILD, WHAT YOU SAW WAS A VERY, VERY BRIEF OVERVIEW OF HIS LIFE, THAT DIDN'T INCLUDE EVEN A TENTH OF HIS LIFE. HERE, YOU WILL SEE MUCH, MUCH MORE…"**

So for the next hour, Kurama practically shoved all of Naruto's painful memories into her head. It was an hour inside of their heads, but in reality was maybe only a few minutes. After it was done, Ino fell to her knees, doing her absolute best not to cry. It took every single ounce of her ninja training to not let her tears fall.

But they were dangerously close.

 **"** **NOW, BEFORE YOU ASK ME OR HIM WHY HE IS LEAVING, RECALL THE MEMORIES YOU HAVE JUST SEEN. RECALL ALL OF HIS EXPERIENCES AND THINK ON THEM. AFTER THAT…YOU ASK YOURSELF: WHY DIDN'T HE JUST KILL EVERYBODY? NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, IM TIRED AND WANT TO REST."**

The next thing Ino Yamanaka knew, she was shoved out of Naruto's mind and back into her own. She woke up with a frightened face, looking everywhere, making sure no one or nothing unfamiliar was around them. she looked like the world's most paranoid person there ever was.

"Ino! Ino!" Hinata shook Ino a little and said to her, "What happened in there, Ino?"

"I…I…I…I…" Ino tried to get out, but couldn't for some reason.

"Ino, take a breath," Shikamaru told his own teammate. Ino took a deep breath, then finally let the tears fall, bawling like a baby in the process. She fell to her knees, putting her face in her hands as she cried and cried.

"Ino, what happened?" Shikamaru asked her.

"I saw…I saw everything, and more," Ino told them. "I don't understand…"

"You don't understand what, Ino?" Hinata asked her.

"The things I have seen in his mind…the things he has been through…Naruto, I don't understand? How could you just…just…move on like that? Didn't you ever seek revenge at all?!"

Naruto turned to face her, and he must admit, the forest looked serene in the snow. Everything was so…peaceful…

"Because I always knew there were innocents," he answered the Yamanaka. "There's always someone who is involved with said person who did me wrong, a child, a spouse. I refuse to hurt them because of a vendetta I may or may not have had against one person of that family. I learned to bury it all, bury all of the hatred and anger. However…as you saw in my memories, the events from these past years have been too much. I am done with Konoha, I am done with the Leaf. I leave you all alive because we were all once brothers and sisters in arms. No longer. Everyone from the Leaf has betrayed or hurt me in some way, way too many times. I am done, and I am out."

"What are you going to do?" Shikamaru asked his friend.

"I don't know," Naruto answered truthfully.

"What do you want?" Ino asked him.

He turned to her and said honestly, "To fill the void inside. Not that any of you would really understand what that's like."

He turned and vanished into thin air, the only evidence stating that he was even there was the fact that three of his former friends saw him.

Now the question remained in everyone's head.

What now?

…..

A/N: hows it going? This is the first chapter of my first story, so sorry if it's a little slow. Also, I plan on MAYBE incorporating a little DC characters in the story, but im not quite sure yet. This new story is still in the works, but sometimes its easier to think things through once they are started. Plus, you all have been waiting for some time as well. Anyways, if I WERE to include DC characters, who would you like to see? Im thinking Starfire, Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, and maybe a few others, I don't know just yet. Also, im going to put these two things to a vote, and the options that reach fifteen votes each wins:

Firstly, should this story be a harem, yes or no?

Secondly, if the story turns out to be one, pick a total of two DC girls and two Mortal Kombat girls to be in it.

Remember the ones to fifteen votes first wins!

Have fun guys, and please don't forget to go check out my Instagram, devild1990, and inquire about purchasing some art, or making requests! The more that happens, the more I get to write these stories for you guys, and also may even write story requests!

Well, until next time, Roku out.


	2. Chapter 2 A New Legend Is Born

A/N: hello everyone! Back with another chapter for ya. Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to send in those reviews people! Laziness will not be tolerated! Hahaha…

What Happens Now?

Chapter 2

A New Legend Is Born

Naruto stood atop of a snow covered tree, looking down at the three shinobi and kunoichi that he had just talked to. He didn't need to, but it was nice to talk to them one last time before he left, possibly for good. He didn't know if he would ever come back, even to visit, all he knew right now was that he had to get the hell out of Konoha.

And that's exactly what he did. Without looking back at his former friends, he turned and leapt through the trees in the opposite direction, away from Konoha. He didn't have a plan as to where to go, and quite frankly he didn't really care either. He had always been a loner, which in turn forced him how to survive in many different situations unaided, so he could do so again with little to no problem.

He wasn't worried about threats from anywhere either. He had so much power it was just ridiculous, even to him. Firstly, he had Kurama at his side. That alone is a huge plus. Second, he had his best friend's Rinnegan, and all of the abilities that Pain and Sasuke had. Third, since his arm that was blown off had been replaced with a white zetsu clone arm that had Hashirama Senju's cells in it, he also now wielded the power of Wood Style. He and Kurama had been working on wielding it both on and off the field of battle, and he had become quite proficient at it. Fourth, Sage Mode. Sage Mode in itself was a beast, and a force to be reckoned with, no matter who could utilize it. Fifth, he also had the remaining eight other biju sealed within him as well. And lastly, he had the power given to him by the Sage of Six Paths.

Basically, he was a super powered human of sorts.

However, he had to go through immense pain and tragedy in order to acquire this power, and half of it, most of it actually, he didn't even want.

He didn't want his friend's eye, he wanted his friend to have it!

He didn't want the Sage of Six Paths power, he basically had to die in order to get that!

And he didn't want the Wood Style, he lost an arm!

He was grateful for Kurama, because he had now become his best friend, and he was also grateful, to an extent, for Sage Mode, so he could be like his teacher.

Everything else, he could have done without, no problem. However, he was stuck with it now, so he might as well put it to good use.

He didn't know how long he traveled, he just knew that he had now entered the mountains. Not the mountains of Kumo, he knew what those looked like, these were completely different. These mountains looked almost…hidden. Not the mountains themselves, but more like they were designed like this to keep something from getting in, or something from getting out.

He wasn't sure, but curiosity got a hold of him, so he decided to go and check it out.

…

"Hokage sama!" Shikamaru called out as he entered the Hokage's office.

Kakashi Hatake, the sixth Hokage, sat up straight and said, "Whats going on?"

"Naruto has just abandoned the village," Hinata said sadly.

"Seriously!?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

"Unfortunately, yes," Shikamaru said. "We tried to convince him to stay, but-"

"Is it true, Kakashi sensei?" Ino interrupted.

"Is what true, Ino?" Kakashi asked the blonde kunoichi.

"Did Konoha really play a hand in Uzu's destruction?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru and Hinata were both shocked by this.

"What are you talking about, everyone knows that's not what happened, Ino," Shikamaru stated to her.

But Ino shook her head and said to him, "No, Shika, I saw it in his memories. He sent a clone into the Hokage's Archives and located the original scroll, swapped it with a copy, and took the original scroll with him. He knows, and was absolutely devastated by it. Kakashi sensei…is it really true?"

Kakashi sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, yes."

"What?!" Hinata and Shikamaru asked simultaneously.

"Granted, I didn't even know about that until I first came into office. Let me guess, you all thought that Konoha was just too late, right?"

"Hai," they all responded.

"Yeah, me too," Kakashi said to them. "That was until I saw the truth in the Sandaime's own handwriting. I was shocked, just like you three are. I still cant believe it though…the fact that our own home village destroyed our allies by ignoring them? Its just hard to take in."

"Yeah, I can only imagine how Naruto feels about this," Shikamaru said. "Its no wonder why he just up and left."

"That, and apparently Sasuke's death and Sakura's ridiculous attitude towards him," Kakashi said.

"What exactly did Sakura do?" Hinata asked.

"In short, blamed everything on Naruto, called him a worthless demon, and that she wished that he was dead along with his mother, with the rest of his clan during its extermination."

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Ino asked.

"Wish I was, Ino, I really do," Kakashi said to her.

"Dammit Forehead," Ino said to herself.

"But…why was he so devastated by it though? He gets over everything else pretty quickly," Hinata said.

"Hinata, I'm going to let you in on a little secret," Kakashi said as he leaned forward a little, hands clasped together in front of him.

"Sakura did the utmost horrible thing that a woman could do to a man, period," he said to her. "She gave him an almost untreatable wound, one that not even he has suffered the likes of before."

"What are you talking about, Kakashi sensei?" Ino asked.

"What I'm talking about, Ino, is what Sakura did to him," Kakashi said. "She broke his heart."

"But why is that so dangerous?" Hinata asked. "I understand that it would be incredibly painful, but you're making it seem much more than it is."

"That's because it is mch more than what it is, Hinata," Kakashi explained further. "Never underestimate a man with a broken heart. He will do things completely carelessly because he literally has nothing left to lose."

"So…you mean that Naruto, going on all of those missions alone, especially the dangerous ones…" Ino concluded, and Kakashi nodded his head.

"Yes, he was, in a way, trying to make it all stop, just hoping that someone would put an end to it all. Of course, hes too powerful for anyone of our generation to stop him, but he was still hoping. That's the most dangerous part about a man with a broken heart."

"What Kakashi sensei?" Ino asked.

"The fact that he'll do just about anything to make it stop."

"That's not good," Shikamaru concluded.

"No," Kakashi agreed," No its not."

…

Naruto had climbed the top of the mountain range and looked over the snow covered mountain caps. He could see for miles and miles away, it was a beautiful sight to see. The snow felt good on his skin, and the cold air served a purpose to cool him down after that long run away from the Leaf. However, one strange sight did catch his attention.

It was what looked like a very large black…plane…that had was shaped like a certain nocturnal mammal. He watched as it flew down and landed somewhere, the snow and air flying everywhere.

"Is whoever flying that thing trying to be noticed?" Naruto thought to himself.

 **USE YOUR SAGE MODE AND FIND OUT WHATS GOING ON OVER THERE,** Kurama spoke to him via their mental link.

"Good suggestion, Kurama."

Mind set on what to do next, Naruto sat down on the snow in a meditative position. In almost no time at all, he had acquired Sage Mode. Using his enhanced senses and Sage abilities, he extended is senses out to the area in which that plane thing landed. He could tell that two figures were coming from the plane, and were going into some sort of facility, which had many hundreds upon hundreds of other people inside. There was also one more figure within, and he could tell that this one had immense power.

"Whats going on over there?" Naruto asked himself. But another wave of power throughout the general area got him focused on that area again, as a huge amount of power seemed to fly through the sky and land in that same area. HE couldn't tell what it was, but he could tell that the people down there were in a panic.

"I should probably go see whats going on, someone might need some help."

He got up and, still in Sage Mode, ran towards the specified area with new vigor.

…

Batman got up in one prisoner's face and said, "Stand down, prisoner, this is your lance chance."

"Yeah?! What are you gonna do about it bats? Huh?! What are you gonna –"

 _"_ _Get back in line!"_ a new voice shouted.

The prisoner looked into the darkened hallway and did as he was told with a look of fear on his face as clark Kent, also known as Superman, floated through the area towards where batman was.

"You cant just kill people, Superman!" Batman said to him with a forceful tone.

"I took one life, to save millions," Superman justified.

"Yes, and then when does the killing end?"

"When there's no more crime," Superman argued.

"Hey, I got one," Robin said out of nowhere.

Everyone turned to see him hold a prisoner with no shirt on, a knife to his throat.

"Robin, what are you doing?!" Batman yelled out.

"why are we letting these bastards go?" Robin countered. "These are all killers, murderers, rapists, child molesters…everyone one of these guys should die, and you know it!"

"We don't cross that line, Robin!" Batman tried to reason with him.

Robin tightened his grip and lifted the prisoner up more a little and said to him, "How many women have you killed, huh?"

The prisoner laughed a little like a manic and said, "He, hehe…one hundred, twenty-one."

"Son, don't!" Batman yelled out.

"You didn't raise me," Robin said. He kicked the back of the prisoner's knees so that he was kneeling and said to Batman, "The League of Assassins did."

SLICE!

Robin cut the man's throat and dropped him like a piece of garbage and said, "There, problem solved."

"Dammit Damian!" Batman yelled out in anger.

"Just because you're too much of a coward to do what needs to be done sometimes doesn't mean that I am! I will kill if it saves lives, Bruce!"

"I'm your father!" Batman yelled out. "You will address me as such!"

"You're not my father!" Robin yelled back. "Rhas Al Ghul is! He is the one who raised me!"

Superman put his hand on Robin's shoulder in a comforting manner. "That's enough, Damian," he said softly.

He started to fly upwards with Robin in tow.

"See you later, _dad,_ " Robin said mockingly.

That was when he and Superman flew off into the distance.

That was also when Bruce Wayne heard multiple screams and woes of death from further within the busted prison. He ran over to see what was going on. To his knowledge, he was the only one left, aside from the prisoners, of course.

When he arrived in the courtyard of the prison, he saw something he never expected.

There, in the middle of the courtyard, was someone in a black cloak cutting down multiple prisoners that were attacking him left and right with a sword.

Arms were cut off.

Legs were removed from the body.

Heads were literally rolling on the floor.

Multiple men lay there dying with multiple stab wounds in their bodies.

Several men were already dead, their throats cut.

"What the hell is going on here?! Stop killing them!" Batman roared out to the new stranger.

A prisoner was coming up behind batman with a steel pipe, ready to bash his head in.

Batman turned around and thought he was going to get it, and get it good.

Until a shuriken found itself buried halfway into the prisoner's face. He stumbled a little, gurgling and choking on his own blood, then fell flat on the floor, completely still.

Batman turned back around and saw the stranger flick the blood off of his sword and then sheathe it on his back.

"Why did you kill them?!" Batman roared out.

"I heard that conversation," the stranger said to him, never turning to face him. "That son of yours? He's right. If you don't kill someone, especially if that person deserves it, and that said person kills someone else, that victim's death is on your hands. You could have prevented that person's death, but if you do not kill the perpetrator, you are only delaying the inevitable. Don't be a coward. Kill those who must die."

Batman retrieved his batclaw and fired it at the stranger, intent on trapping him and bringing him closer. Just before the claw hit the stranger, he puffed into smoke and the claw grabbed a log instead.

Batman smashed the log, but then felt a kick to the side of his head that REALLY hurt, even with his armored cowl on!

Batman got up, light headed from that powerful blow.

"If you attack me again," the stranger said, "I will be forced to deal with you accordingly. This is your only chance: stand down."

"You killed all of these men," Batman said as he got up. "You're a murderer and need to be locked up in jail! I'm taking you in!"

"Every one of these men were criminals of the highest caliber," the stranger said to him. "I could sense their evil within. Murderers…Rapists…Arsonists…you name it, they were all here, and they all deserved to die. I _saved_ lives, while you would only jeopardize them. Coward."

Batman growled and charged at the stranger with the intent to bring him down, hard. He saw the stranger close his eyes, then open them, and saw that one was purple with rings in it. He then yelled out something that he didn't understand.

 _"_ _Limbo….Hengoku!"_

 _(Remember in the anime when Madara said that, and he knocked all of the Biju down? That's what Naruto is doing to Batman now.)_

Batman felt like he had been punched in the face by God himself. The force of the blow hurt so badly! He flew back into one of the brick walls, almost knocked unconscious. His vision was hazy as he looked up at the stranger who was walking up to him.

"Who…who…are you?" Batman managed to ask, barely.

"I am…the Kitsune Sennin," the stranger answered. "The Fox Sage."

It was then that he just…disappeared. No smoke, no noise, just…gone!

"Fox…Sage…" Batman murmured before he lost consciousness.

Meanwhile, an Amazon Princess saw the whole thing from a distance. Very concerned, she quickly flew away to the base where she and Superman resided to go report to him.

This information, this new…Fox Sage…could be dangerous.

….

Outside in the mountains covered in snow, Naruto appeared. He looked back towards the area he was just in, regretting nothing that was just done. He didn't care.

He was done caring about everyone.

As far as he was concerned, he was alone and always was, and probably destined to be. And if he was going to suffer, he wasn't going to let any lowlife scumbags another chance to hurt others. Not if he could help it.

"I guess that's my new purpose, I suppose," he said to himself. "To punish those that would bring harm to others. That bat looking guy was an idiot though."

 **YOU GOT THAT RIGHT, NARUTO,** Kurama said within his mindscape.

"Who dresses like a bat anyway?"

With that said, he disappeared once again into the snowy air.

…

"This realm WILL be mine!" a woman in pink and black said to herself, frustrated as hell. "How DARE he just….just snatch the throne from me! And Ermac! Ermac BETRAYED ME!"

Mileena, the now former Empress of Outworld, was absolutely livid at just about everything. Just once she had claimed the throne, like her father, Shao Kahn, it was taken from her by force! Not that she was weak, her allies were either dead or betrayed her.

"Damn you Ko'atal…" she mumbled to herself.

She slumped against the stone wall and fell to the floor, depression taking ahold of her. First, she had her title of Empress taken from her, and now she was locked away in her own dungeon.

"Rrrgghh…I hate admitting this, but…I need some help."

"Ask, and you shall receive," a new voice said outside of her cell.

She looked up and saw a stranger cloaked in black. He had one eye that was yellow with a toad iris with an orange pigment around it, and the other eye was purple with rings around it. Behind him, what looked like a dark purple and black portal was opened. He had a little snow on his form, and brushed it off.

He then grabbed the cell door and literally ripped it off like it was a plastic toy or something. He threw it aside and held out his hand to her.

"Are you coming or not?" the stranger asked.

"Why are you helping me?" Mileena asked him.

"I am a Sage," he answered, "I seek balance within multiple realms. This one is really, unhealthily unbalanced. I aim to fix that. first, I must get you out of here. Now, come, or stay, your choice. I cant hold this portal forever."

Mileena was hesitant, but then thought to herself, _he is rescuing me from my own dungeon. This may be my only chance to break free…_

She grabbed his hand and they immediately took off to the portal, but someone shouted Mileena's name.

"Mileena! Wait!"

Both of them stopped and looked back at who was calling at the woman in pink. It was another woman who had slightly darker skin, and wore an emerald green outfit. Her long black hair was tied back in a long braid.

"Jade!" Mileena said. "What are you doing here?!"

"I came to get you out of here," Jade said, "But it looks like you already have had help."

"Jade, my friend, come with us! Lets get you out of Outworld!"

"Of course!"

Jade grabbed Mileena's hand. Taking that as the go ahead, Naruto brought both women with him through the portal.

What would happen next?

…

A/N: hows that guys? Again, sorry if it's a little slow, but its only chapter 2, so hang in there. Lemme know what you all think! Until next time, Roku out.


	3. Chapter 3 New Allies?

A/N: Gooooood afternoon guys! Another chapter here for you all. So, I have effectively determined that this story will have a little bit of MK characteristics in here, such as characters and small references, but the crossover will mainly be with injustice 2. That being said, the costumes that Superman and Wonder Woman and the others wear will be the ones from the injustice 2 game. If you don't know what they look like for any reason, look it up, you cant miss it. I will have a picture of Narutos look soon, so you don't have to wait long for that. Again, SEND THE REVIEWS PEOPLE!

What Happens Now?

Chapter 3

New Allies?

Batman walked back and forth within his batcave. His cowl was off, but still had the rest of his suit on. His hands were behind his back, and he was deep in thought. Alfred, his butler and assistant, was also there with him.

"So, who is this fellow, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"He called himself the 'Fox Sage'," Bruce Wayne answered. "He also said it in a different language, the Kitsune Sennin. That's in Japanese."

"What is it you are trying to do, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Trying to find out some sort of lead as to who this guy is," Bruce answered. "There is absolutely no data on him at any time, at any point, anywhere. He literally just…showed up. I don't like this."

"There have been enemies out there who have simply appeared before, sir," Alfred said to his master.

"True," Bruce said, "But they were just aliases. Costume names. This guy…whoever he is…there is no information at all."

"You will find out who he is at some point, Master Bruce," Alfred said confidently.

"Soon isn't now," Bruce said to himself.

…

"I saw what he did, Superman," Wonder Woman said. "He literally took him down like he wasn't anything at all. He was toying with him, even worse than he was with the prisoners that he killed."

"He took down Bruce that easily?" Superman asked his long time female companion.

"Saw it with my own eyes," Wonder Woman reported. "He spoke something in a different language, then Batman just…flew back like a rocket and hit the wall. The man in black didn't even move a muscle when that happened."

"That's very strange," Superman concluded. "What I don't understand is…where did he come from?"

"I honestly have no idea," Wonder Woman said.

"Whats going on?" Robin asked.

"Your father had another fight," Wonder Woman said to him.

"Yeah, so what?"

"He was beaten, badly," Superman said.

"No way," Robin said, not believing it.

"I saw it," Wonder Woman told Robin. "I just told Superman here, Batman is absolutely no match for this new person, whoever he is."

"And he beat you Superman, no offense," Robin said.

"None taken," Clark Kent said in return. "Its not another Kryptonian, right?"

"No," Diana of Themiscyra said. "I would have noticed. He seems more like…like you, Robin."

"What do you mean?"

"You fight with stealth and precision, with power behind every strike. He did the same, only more…experienced, I guess."

"Is he with the League of Assassins?" Robin asked.

"I am not sure," Diana, aka Wonder Woman, said to him, "But it's a possibility."

"Well, we have to find out more about this guy," Robin said to both Superman and Wonder Woman, "If there's one thing I learned from the League, its to always find information on your potential enemies. No knowledge is a terrible thing."

"I agree with that," Diana said. "We must find out more about this new arrival."

"How are we going to do that?" Robin asked. "We need to take him in."

"Knowing Bruce, that's probably the way he approached the man as well, and it didn't turn out well for him," Superman said. "That's always how Bruce does things…he always tried to use force. He never even attempts to use diplomacy. Instead of using force, we need to try to simply talk to him. Normally, people are a lot more polite and caring if you talk to them first."

"Uh, that's fine and all, but, how do we find him?" Robin said.

"Leave that to me," Wonder Woman said.

…..

Naruto, Mileena, and Jade had just jumped out of one of Narutos dark purple and black portals from Outworld. They had arrived via portal on a large mountain range far away from…well, everything. The range was high, barren, and cold. It snowed almost constantly in this particular environment, due to the cold weather almost year-round. The wind wasn't too bad, but it always had a chilly air to it. They could all see each other's breaths in the air, like it was a mist.

"What is your name?" Mileena asked the stranger after the portal closed. She immediately began to shiver, but she wanted to know who her rescuer was first.

"My name is Naruto," he answered her without turning to look at her.

"I am Mileena, Empress of Outworld and daughter of Shao Kahn," Mileena said to him. "I am grateful to you, Naruto, for getting me out of there."

"You are very welcome, Your Highness," Naruto said, still not looking at her. "And who might you be exactly?"

"I am Jade," Jade answered, "Fellow Princess of Edenia and loyal supporter to the rightful ruler of Outworld., Mileena."

"Thank you," Naruto said. "Now, before we get started, there's a couple things you two should know. First…"

He turned to face them both, eyes piercing their very souls.

"I **_will not_** betrayal. Any act of such will result in your immediate and excruciatingly painful death, am I understood?"

Both girls nodded.

"Secondly, I expect to form a team of sorts, and I hereby request that you two join. If you do not wish to do so, we can go our separate ways now, as I do not have time to waste on anything else other than what I need to do. Choose."

"I stand by whatever my Empress says, Naruto," Jade said. "Her choice is mine as well."

Mileena looked down and thought for a moment.

 _I need to regain my throne!_ She thought to herself. _If I join his little team or whatever, then I will have to set that goal aside. On the other hand, he did save me from my prison, after all. I could have been executed in the morning, or anything else for that matter. For now, I guess I have no choice._

"I choose to side with you, Naruto," Mileena said to him. "However, I would like to further pursue my goal of regaining my throne after this whole thing is over."

"I understand," Naruto said. "Good thing you accepted my proposition, because I am going to help you with that very thing, Empress Mileena."

"What!?" Mileena said, surprised. She fully expected him to use her for his own goals and desires, not help her with her own.

"I told you, I'm a Sage, and we Sages seek balance throughout the realms," Naruto explained. "Now, that being said, you also need to know how much power I really possess."

"I've been wondering that myself," Jade said.

"Allow me to show you some extent," Naruto said.

Naruto turned around and clapped his hands together, and a loud clap was heard. He closed his eyes and gathered quite a large amount of chakra.

After about a minute or so, his eyes had the orange pigment around them, signifying that he had gone into Sage Mode.

He then said out loud in a deep and authoritative voice:

 ** _"_** ** _Senpo…Mokuton: Jukai Koutan!" (Sage Art: Wood Style; Deep Forest Emergence!)_**

 ****Mileena and Jade were then shocked beyond belief. Within just a few minutes, an ENTIRE FORSET was created, from practically nothing at all!

All of the large trees blew in the wind slightly due to the cold breeze, and the tree tops were almost immediately covered in snow, so much of it was falling down.

"This will be our new base," Naruto said to the two Edenian women.

"Here? In a forest?" Jade asked.

"Yes," Naruto responded. "In a forest."

Mileena didn't want to question him, clearly he had a plan in mind. They walked inside the forest that had just been created on top of the mountain for about twenty minutes, until he stopped and said to them, "We will stay here from now on."

"Where?" Mileena asked.

Naruto did a few more hand signs and yelled out, "Wood Style: Four Pillar House!"

A large, Japanese style house rose from the ground, once more mesmerizing the two Edenian women.

"Here," Naruto replied.

They all walked inside and there was nothing within, save for a futon in each of the four rooms inside, and a fire pit in the center of each room.

Naruto walked inside to the furthest room and told them from within, "You two can pick which rooms you want. Do whatever you want, I don't care. Just don't ruin the place, it takes more chakra to make than what it looks."

Still amazed by the sudden creation of a whole freaking house, they each chose a separate room. They didn't really do anything, mainly because there was nothing to do.

Both women came out of their rooms and walked towards the room Naruto was in. they saw that he had removed his sword and sheathe and placed it on the ground next to him. Currently, he was sitting down, meditating.

Mileena and jade both walked inside and sat down across from him, watching him intently.

"What do you want?" he asked them suddenly.

"Why are you helping us?" Mileena asked him. "What are you gaining out of it?"

"A different life," Naruto answered simply.

"A different life?" Jade asked, confused.

"Yes."

"From what, exactly?" Jade asked the black clad ninja.

"From my old life."

"Why wont you give us a straight answer?" Mileena asked, quite frustrated at this point at not getting the information that she wanted from him.

"Do you really have to ask me that?" Naruto asked sarcastically, yet never opening his eyes or moving from his position.

Snarling, Mileena pulled out her two sais and said, "Listen here you filthy huma-"

BAM!

In a heartbeat, Naruto had got up and performed a brutal roundhouse kick. The blow landed on Mileena's chest, sending her back against the wooden wall, slightly cracking it. Mileena gasped for air, trying to ignore the pain from the blow but it was damn near impossible. The next thing she knew, she felt the cold tip of steel press up against her throat, particularly against her jugular vein.

"If you ever draw your weapons on me again," Naruto warned with an angry tone of voice, "I will personally cut off your fucking head. You stand no chance against me, and you have no idea who you're up against. Do not fuck with me again, understood?"

Mileena nodded slightly and dropped her sais to the ground.

Naruto pulled the sword away, twirled it, then sheathed it back on his back. He turned around and sat back down, resuming his meditation.

Mileena and Jade both decided that it was best to just go back to their rooms and rest for the remainder of the night.

S _he's got spunk,_ Naruto thought to himself. _Good._

 _…_ _._

Wonder Woman and Superman were flying over many different areas, with Superman using his xray vision to search the area more efficiently, while also carrying Robin. They had been flying in many different regions, but they had finally reached the mountain range that Naruto was staying in. After about twenty minutes or so of searching, Superman finally found his form hiding inside what looked like an old fashioned Japanese style house.

"There he is!" Superman announced. "Follow me!"

They all flew down and landed on the ground really hard. (If you played injustice 2, during the characters intros before the match and superman lands really hard? That's how he is landing, as well as Wonder Woman). Robin landed right next to them, then stood up straight.

"Excuse me!" Superman called out loudly. "I am looking for a gentleman who seemed like a ninja of sorts. My colleagues and I are not here for conflict, we simply wish to ask some questions! We ask that you please comply!"

Next thing they knew, fifty different Narutos in their black popped into existence. They all formed a circle around the three possible threats.

"Who are you?" All fifty Naruto clones asked simultaneously.

Superman started off.

"I am Superman, this here is Wonder Woman, and this here is Robin. As I said, we mean you no harm at all, we only ask that you answer a few questions that we have."

The clones were silent, as if they were weighing the outcomes of whether or not they accepted or denied their request. Apparently he accepted, as he went on to say, "Your request is granted. What is it you wish to know?"

"Thank you for hearing us out," Superman said to the fifty clones. They were still very wary, after all of these…people?...simply came out of nowhere. "We saw that you were fighting against a rather…questionably…ally of ours, he goes by the name of Batman. Can you tell us why?"

"He attacked me first," all clones replied at the same time.

"Any other particular reason?" Wonder Woman chimed in.

"He said he wanted to 'take me in', which I can only assume means to arrest someone," the clones explained.

"Take you in? what for?" Robin inquired.

"For killing multiple prisoners."

"Wait, you actually killed them?" Robin asked.

"Quite a few, yes," the Naruto clones answered.

"Always the same," Superman said, shaking his head. "So against killing someone, even if its for the better good and everyone knows it."

"I take it you do not follow the same logic as this so called batman?" the clones asked.

"As far as protecting everyone, yes," Wonder Woman stated, "However, we do realize that sometimes lives must be taken in order for others to be saved."

"That is true," all the clones said. "What else?"

"I saw you do something that I even in all my years of life have never seen. You said something and then batman was thrown back like a ragdoll. What did you do?" Wonder Woman asked the clones.

"Secret," all the clones surrounding them said.

"Are you a member of the League of Assassins?" Robin asked out of the blue.

"I've never heard of this League, so no."

"Then are you a ninja?" Robin asked.

"What do you think?"

"We would like to seek an alliance with you," Wonder Woman said to the clones. "May we please speak to the real one of you?"

"I don't trust you," all fifty clones said with authority.

It was then that the sound of a plane could be heard nearby. Within seconds, a large shadow fell over them all.

"Dammit Bruce!" Superman said through grit teeth.

The plane landed in a small clearing within the snowy woods. Good thing the Batwing is somewhat flexible.

The plane shut down, and out came the dark knight.

"Where is he?" Batman demanded of Superman.

"He is clearly not going with you, Bruce," Superman stated, obviously agitated. Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, had an enormously huge talent for getting on people's bad sides. This newcomer was no exception, especially with the way Wonder Woman described it, whipped his ass with barely even touching him.

"He will this time," Batman disagreed. "He killed people back in that prison. He deserves to be locked away."

"So…" the clones said simultaneously, "You lead him here?"

"No, that's not the case," Superman said. "I'm not sure how exactly he found you, but I assure you that we did not help him. We are not on the best of terms ourselves."

"Maybe this was an attempt to mend those terms," the fifty Naruto clones surrounding them all said suggestively.

"I understand what this looks like," Wonder Woman said, "but we are not allied with Batman as of now. In fact, especially with the prisoners, we are on the same side as you."

"You cant just kill people, Diana!" Batman said aggravated. "Even if they do deserve it, taking life is wrong! There are lines we just don't cross!"

"Some lines," the fifty clones said, "You MUST cross!"

Suddenly, all fifty clones dispersed, and the smoke from their disappearance clouded the area. Everyone heard an 'oof!', and after the smoke cleared out, Batman was laying on the ground, nursing his armored chin.

"I can tell you have had a little bit of ninja training, Batman," Narutos voice was heard throughout the woods, "But it is worse than childs play compared to me. Stop embarrassing yourself."

"You wont get away from me this time! Show yourself!" Batman yelled out. he reached up and touched the side of his armored cowl, activating his thermal vision, and began searching the area.

Scanning everywhere, he couldn't find his target anywhere at all. It was then that he felt iron grips on his ankles. He looked down and saw two armored gloves grabbing them and everyone heard, _"_ _Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu!"_

Next thing he knew, Batman was buried in the ground neck deep.

"Whoa," Robin said out loud.

Naruto appeared in front of Batman in a puff of smoke.

"I could kill you right here and now," Naruto said to him. "However, you have not endangered any innocents. At least, not here, not now. Therefore, you are not guilty. I only kill those who must be killed in order to protect those who cannot defend themselves. The fact that you lack the spine to do the same at all disgusts me, and makes you a coward in my eyes. This is now the second time you have attempted to arrest me on crap charges. Try that again, and I will remove something from your body, understood?"

"You don't scare me," Batman said to Naruto, glaring in his face. "I've faced against enemies you couldn't even beat."

"And I have defeated enemies you wouldn't even survive," Naruto countered. "Pain, Akatsuki, Kaguya, Madara, Sasuke…and you cant even bring up the courage to kill a few prisoners. That's a coward, nothing more and nothing less."

"Who are those people you just mentioned?" Superman asked him.

"I don't trust you, or anyone for that matter," Naruto stated, "So obviously im not going to tell you."

"Is there any way that we can prove to you that we are on your side?" Wonder Woman asked.

Naruto thought for a moment, then pointed at the head of Batman who was still stuck in the ground and said, "Kill him."

"Why?" Wonder Woman asked him.

"From what I understand, this guy here, this fool dressed in a ridiculous costume, is indirectly responsible for hundreds if not thousands of deaths of innocent people."

"Yeah, really," Robin said.

"Can you give me any details?" Naruto asked Robin.

"Of course. Where to start? His nemesis was the Joker. That guy was a flat out maniac that _needed_ to die. Bombs, stabbings, shootings, torture sessions…the Joker either had people killed or killed them personally, and all my so called father here did was have him locked up a few times. Each and every time, he got out. and what happened after that!? More death of innocent men, women and children. EVERY time!"

Naruto looked at Wonder Woman and Superman and said to them, "That's why. He willingly let this…Joker…live, and in doing so, those innocent people's blood is on his hands. He must pay for his cowardice. Kill him. Now."

Wonder Woman had no problem with carrying this through. She drew her sword from the sheathe on her back and pointed it in Batman's face and said to him, "You always were a coward Bruce. Time to pay."

She lifted her sword and swung it down, aiming to split his skull in half. Batman closed his eyes, awaiting his end.

"Stop."

The blade stopped half an inch from the top of Batman's head. Wonder Woman looked at Naruto in slight confusion.

"You have earned my trust, Wonder Woman," Naruto said to her. "You have showed me that you will do what it takes to protect those who need it, and eliminate those who must die. Superman and Robin, you are on the right path. Batman, you are now my enemy. Stay away, or its your funeral."

Naruto clapped his hands together and said, "Kai!"

The ground loosened, and Batman got out of the ground. The second he was totally free, he immediately charged at Naruto with the intent of bringing him down. He threw a stun batarang at him in order to make his job easier, but it was obviously too easy for Naruto to dodge.

Naruto threw a shuriken at the batarang, and the collision cause the stun batarang to go off prematurely. There was a large flash of light that temporarily blinded Batman. He wasn't expecting Naruto to counter that so easily and quickly. Before he knew it, Naruto was upon him and whoopin ass.

First Naruto used the heel of his foot and stomped down against Batman's shin bone, then performed a power kick against his stomach, then executed a powerful backflip kick to his chin, knocking the dark knight up in the air. Naruto jumped up and unsheathed his sword and slashed at Batman many, many times. Because Batman's suit was lined with armor, no cuts were suffered, but that still didn't mean that the blows themselves didn't hurt. While in the air, Naruto performed a very powerful roundhouse kick that sent Batman flying against the nearest tree. Batman slammed against the tree and felt like he had been hit by a freight train.

Naruto landed on his feet, twirled his blade, then sheathed his weapon on his back. He pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag on it and launched it at the dark knight, and it exploded right before impact. The tree itself was blown to pieces, the only thing saving Batman was his armor, though it was now badly damaged.

After a minute or so, Batman slowly started to get back up and said to Naruto, "You…are a very strong person…for a criminal."

"And I never knew that a coward could be so weak," Naruto countered. "I'll say this one more time, Batman. You don't stand a chance against me."

He performed a few hand signs and announced, "Wood Style: Wood Prison!"

He shot his hand forth, and his hand and forearm transformed into wood that reached out and wrapped around Batman like a straightjacket. Naruto walked forward and punched Batman in the temple extremely hard, knocking him out.

He turned back towards Superman, Wonder Woman, and Robin and told them, "Come with me."

"But what about him?" Robin asked.

"He'll get out, I'm sure," Naruto said. He then whistled out loud, and Mileena and Jade walked out of the wooden house that Naruto had made earlier.

"What's going on, Fox Sage?" Mileena asked him.

"As I have said, we have been discovered," Naruto said to them. "We must relocate now."

"Where to?" Jade asked.

"You'll see."

"I want you three to join me," Naruto told Superman, Wonder Woman, and Robin. "If we are to be allies, then we need to know more about each other."

"Fine with me," Superman said. Wonder Woman and Robin both nodded in confirmation.

Naruto turned around and closed his eyes. A moment later, he opened his left eye wide, his Rinnegan appearing. Shortly after, a dark purple and black portal opened up in front of them.

"Lets go," Naruto said to them.

"Where are we going?" Mileena asked him.

"To my old home."

…

A/N: there you go guys! How was this chapter? I've been getting very, very few reviews, and I need a LOT more of your input guys! Cant improve if I don't know whats up right? Until next time, you guys take it easy, Roku out.


	4. Chapter 4 Arrival

A/N: Gooood afternoon ladies and gents! Finally here with another chapter. Writers black is a bitch. Anyways, I have my fellow author/reader ****Sessakag**** to thank for that! Anyways, you're not here to read this, so enjoy!

What Happens Now?

Chapter 4

Arrival

In Konoha, a black and dark purple portal appeared on the top of a very high building, not too far from the Hokage Tower. Naruto, Mileena, Jade, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Robin all exited the portal. A moment later, the portal dissipated behind them. Naruto glanced around to see if anything was changed or if anyone was nearby. He could feel that there were about four ANBU not too far from them, and that one of them had sensed their presence. Naruto, realizing this, commanded his newly unofficially formed team.

"We have company. Disperse, now."

Superman grabbed Robin and Mileena and flew up in the air quickly, out of sight. Wonder Woman grabbed a hold of Jade and did the same. Naruto simply vanished into thin air, just in time too.

An ANBU operative arrived on top of the roof of the building, exactly where Naruto was just a second ago. His sword was drawn and he was ready to attack. However, he was confused whenever he arrived and found nothing.

"Someone was just here, I know it," the ANBU said. "Where the hell did they go?!"

Naruto silently appeared in the darkness behind the ANBU. Naruto put him in a tight chokehold, restricting the ANBU's movements completely. Reaching for his sword, Naruto withdrew the deadly weapon and then shoved it none to gently in the ANBU's back, and it went through the ANBU's stomach, but didn't penetrate the armor he was wearing. With one more forceful thrust, the blade went through the ANBU's armor as well. The ANBU was in shock from the incredible amount of pain.

Naruto then took a small step back and literally yanked the blade out. The ANBU let out a cry of excruciating pain and death woes.

"WUARGH!"

When Narutos blade was yanked out, the ANBU's blood spewed out like a fountain. The ANBU fell to his knees, head slumped forward, no longer breathing. Naruto flicked the blood off of his blade, twirled it, then sheathed it on his back. Once again, Naruto disappeared.

The three remaining ANBU appeared on the roof, and immediately saw their fallen comrade.

"Bear!" the leader cried out. "Shit! Alright men, there's been an attack, we have to -URK!"

He never got the chance to finish his sentence. A quick flash of a blade, and he was split in half diagonally. The top half of his body slid down in a bloody heap onto the roof's floor. The other two, even for being ANBU, couldn't help but be completely shocked that their leader, one of the best ANBU there ever was, was just cleaved in two.

And they never even saw who did it!

Thats when the one on the left felt him being forced into a chokehold. A quick flash of a blade, and he felt cold steel penetrate his heart. Then it was yanked out none to gently, blood from the pumping muscle spraying his fellow comrade before he went down.

"ARRRGH!"

The remaining ANBU only saw a glimpse of a black cloak before he felt a kunai buried halfway into his knee, forcing him to kneel.

"Shit!" the ANBU cried out. He then panicked when he felt someone sit on his shoulders and use their legs to hold their arms back. He looked up to see a sword penetrate his body from the top of his right shoulder, all the way down to below his ribs on the right side. The assassin twisted the blade to where the sharpened side was facing outward, and he yanked the blade out, totally opening up the ANBU's right side of his body. The assassin leaped off of the dead ninja's body, and once again cleaned off his sword before resheathing it.

"Weak," Naruto said.

Superman, Wonder Woman, Mileena, Jade, and robin all landed quietly and softly back on the roof next to Naruto.

"Why did you kill them?" Robin asked him.

"Trust me," Naruto began, "these guys, ANBU, you cant give them a chance to retaliate. If you do, you're dead, or they will alert everyone else. Plus, I've lost my mercy when it comes to this damned place."

"Why is that?" Mileena asked.

"In short, the leaders of this place are indirectly responsible for the destruction of my real home."

Naruto then began to head off, signaling the end of that particular conversation. The others shrugged and began to follow him.

Naruto stopped at the edge of the roof and looked down below, further observing the village far below them all.

"Little cowards…" Naruto muttered under his breath. "It was always like this. They always celebrated, while I always suffered…"

Normally, he would have been too quiet for anyone else to hear, but he didn't know that Superman had superhuman hearing, so he had just heard what the ninja in black had just said. Walking up behind him, superman said to him quietly, "Mind if you tell me what you meant by that?"

"Meant by what?" Naruto said, trying to pretend that he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Listen," Superman began, "I understand that you don't fully trust me, and I don't blame you for that. However, I do want you to know that ive lived for quite some time now, and so I can tell when someone is hurting. Just know, that if you ever need it, not only myself, but wonder woman is also here for you as well. You do have someone here to talk to, whether you know it or not."

Superman laid a comforting hand on Narutos shoulder, then walked back to the others without another word.

Naruto thought about what was just said to him, but thought that it was just to early to trust anyone else at this point. Wonder Woman was the only one currently that was closest to earning his trust, but things could change. He figured that out the hard way.

After all, what else was he supposed to think when he had found out that his home, Konoha, had been indirectly responsible for the destruction of his original homeland and deaths of his entire ancestry? Thats not something one can just walk away from.

Naruto was debating on what exactly to do at this point. As of right now, he had two choices:

First, he could just go to the Hokage's office and demand repercussions and the like, then leave and continue his life.

Or second, he could take his revenge against everyone, here and now, not only for the destruction of Uzushiogakure, but also for the suffering he had endured due to the villager's hatred.

Oh, how SO badly he wanted to simply unleash hell on everyone! However, he had to remember that there were indeed innocents of all of that below him. It was because of this fact alone that he chose to go to the Hokage's office instead.

Naruto stood up straight and turned towards his new group and said to them, "We are going to the Hokage's office. We will work our way from there."

He then turned around and leaped to the next roof and on to the next, towards the Hokage Tower. Superman and the others soon followed.

….…

Kakashi Hatake, the Sixth and current Hokage, was sitting at his desk, reading his book with his feet propped up on the table. He had finally gotten all of the paperwork done and was relaxing. He felt a breeze from within, and looked up to see Naruto with…friends?

"Naruto!" Kakashi set his book down on this desk, happy to see his former student. "Where in Kami's name have you been?"

"Out," was Narutos reply.

"I can see that," Kakashi replied. "Who are your friends?"

Superman stepped forward and said politely, "Good evening, sir. I am Superman, this is Wonder Woman, and this here is Robin."

Wonder Woman nodded and said, "Pleased to meet you."

Robin also bowed slightly and said to him, "Good evening sir, I hope life bids you well."

Mileena stepped forward and said, "I am Mileena, Khanum of Outworld."

"And I am Jade, Princess of Outworld."

Kakashi stood up and bowed slightly and said to them, "And I am Kakashi Hatake, Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure, it is a pleasure to meet you all, and I hope your stay here within my walls are pleasant."

"Kakashi sensei," Naruto began, "I'm just getting straight to the point. As you know, Uzu was left to rot by Konoha. I want compensation of some sort."

"I thought you might," Kakashi said. "I sympathize with you on that front. I had recently discovered it myself. I have been working hard to put something together for you. I had it finished actually not too long ago. I had Captain Yamato, along with a few other of my ANBU, travel to Uzu and at least rebuild over there. I'm not sure how it was before, as we had no sort of information on the area at all save for where it was, so we just built a whole new village over there. I was sure that you would eventually return, although not so soon. Either way, the village is yours."

That was when an incredibly loud explosion was heard outside.

Kakashi looked out side and saw that about a few miles away from the village walls, a large cloud of fire and smoke was rising. Judging by the volume and vibrations of that explosion, despite on how far it was, it was incredibly powerful.

Kakashi snapped his fingers and four of his ANBU appeared.

"Investigate that," he ordered. "I want a report within the hour. Go!"

"Hai, sempai!" the four ANBU shouted.

"I will go as well," Naruto said. "Hopefully I can blow off some steam."

Kakashi nodded his head and said, "Be careful Naruto."

Naruto nodded in acknowledgment. Naruto turned to the others and said, "Come if you want. If not, stay here."

Without another word, Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

….…

A woman with long, flowing red hair that reached her butt crawled out of the large crater in the ground that she had unintentionally created. She stood up shakily, her skin that had a tinge of orange in it shining in the fire. Her purple, yet extremely revealing, outfit was very pleasing to look at. She narrowed her green eyes at the thousands of humanoid robots that flew through the air to get to her. Her hands were bound by a very thick metal that were formed to look like cuffs of some sort. Every time she tried to use her powers, they would shock her, causing extreme pain. She had learned this the hard way too many times.

The robots were blue and purple, and they eliminated their enemies by raising their hands. From their robotic palms, what seemed to be a tentacle of sorts would emerge, and that would penetrate their victim's skull, extracting their knowledge and killing them in the process.

The woman had, not too long ago, witnessed her planet of Tamaran fall to the leader and creator of these robotic organisms. She was currently, to her knowledge, the only one left.

She knew she wouldnt make it against this many adversaries. A hundred? Most likely. Several thousand? It just wasn't possible.

Preparing for her last stand, she crouched low, awaiting the arrival of her thousands of opponents flying at her from the sky. She had been fleeing from them in space, but had been shot down by a very powerful energy blast, which had been what sent her crashing to Earth. Now here, looking up in the sky at the thousands of robots coming after her, she decided that she was done running.

She was prepared to die, but not by running.

That was when someone in a black cloak and hood with a sword on his back suddenly appeared and clapped his hands together, the clapping sound echoing throughout the open area. After a second or so, she heard him yell out with power and authority:

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Senpo…Mokuton: Shin Susenju!"**__**

 ** _ _ **("Sage Art…Wood Style: True Several Thousand Hands!)**__**

That was when she felt the actual ground below here begin to rumble and shake with power. Soon afterwards, both she and the man in black were being raised into the air, apparently on top of a wooden Buddha figure, with literally a thousand hands in a fan-like shape behind it. She watched on as the several thousand robots came charging at them. She then heard the man in front of her yell a battlecry, and then watched on as the thousand hands ball into fists and launch themselves at all of the robots in the air. Looking up in the air, it was almost like a fireworks show. Large, wooden fists crushed robots and bits of metal and fire appeared in the air all around them. Within minutes, only a few of the robots were left.

There were about ten or so of the robots left, and they were still flying towards them. The man in black then withdrew his sword, and she had to admit that it looked like a beautiful blade, yet ready to kill at a moments notice. She then witnessed the man disappear in a blue like stream through the air and cleave the first robot in half. Then he flew to the next robot and decapitated it, then to the next one, then the next, then the next, then the next…

Within a few seconds, the remaining robots were either beheaded or cut in half. He fell to the ground and landed on his feet, then sheathed his blade. He clapped his hands together and the large wooden statue disappeared.

With her footing gone, the red haired woman fell to the Earth. The man in black caught her, then just ripped off the metal cuffs like they were just a weak toy.

The woman quickly pulled down his mask and began making out with him.

Even for a ninja, this had definitely been a surprise.

After about a minute or so, the girl slowly released him and said, "Kissing is how my kind learns languages. I am Koriand'r, but I believe in your language I would be called Starfire."

"I'm…I'm Naruto," Naruto said, still a little stunned from the kiss. Damn it was good too!

"Naruto…thank you for helping me."

….…..

A/N: aaannnnd cut! Again, sorry for the wait! Hate writers block,, hahahaha. don't forget to red and review! Until next time, Roku out!


	5. Chapter 5 Cradle to the Grave

A/N: Good evening everyone! yet another chapter here for you all. Once again, I must thank my fellow author, Sessakag, for assistance with breaking that damned writers block. Ever since then, ive been getting flows and flows of ideas rushing in. I made time to make sure you all could read this chapter asap!

In this chapter, we see Naruto begin to lose his iron shell of sorts, thanks to a certain Tamaranian.

Also, I was listening to some Five Finger Death Punch while writing this, and some of their songs literally fit right in with the chapter, so I threw in some lyrics in here, hahahaha…nice, huh?

Anyways, you're here for the reading material! So, enjoy!

Really quick…don't remember to drop a review! come on people, you know that lack of reviews is most likely the number one cause of stories being canceled and/or discontinued, right? Then there's always the people who say things like, 'how come you quit the story, I liked it?' well, thats because no one made any reviews on it! Good, bad, ugly, awesome…whatever the content of the review is, take thirty seconds and write a review people!

What Happens Now?

Chapter 5

Cradle to the Grave

The Tamaranian, Starfire, was then escorted to the Konoha hospital shortly after her arrival and the defeat of the thousands of invasive robots, thanks to Naruto. She was currently in one of the hospital beds, having to explain what was going on and who she was, the whole nine yards to the current Hokage, Kakashi.

"What is your name?" Kakashi asked her. Naruto was also there.

"I am Koriand'r," she started, "But in your language, I am called Starfire. Again, thank you for saving me, friend Naruto."

"Dont mention it," Naruto responded.

"Starfire," Kakashi continued, "what exactly happened out there? What caused those things to attack?"

Starfire had then grown much more concerned and her expression grew grave.

"Friend Kakashi," Starfire began, "there is a very large, very grave threat coming to your world."

"To our world?" Kakashi repeated, confused.

Starfire nodded. "Yes, Friend Kakashi. This same threat very recently destroyed my own world, Tamaran."

"Who was this person?" Naruto asked.

"His name is Braniac," Starfire answered. "He destroys his enemies by sending in his armies of millions of the robots to extract as much knowledge as possible. Extracting from people, animals, databases, everything that contains knowledge. He then utilizes his battleship to destroy everything else that is not of use to him. I am the only Tamaranian left. I tried to escape, and did, thanks to friend Naruto."

"Do you know how much time we have until this Braniac arrives here to our world?"

"I believe you have the time of about five days or so until Braniac come to Earth."

Kakashi stood up and looked at Naruto and said to him, "I understand you have some serious grievances against this village Naruto, honestly so do I. however, for the sake of everyone, we are going to need your help." he then turned around and looked out the hospital window and said, "And any other help that we can get. This probably wont be as extreme and dangerous as Kaguya's goal of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, but it would be best to treat it as such."

Kakashi turned back around and said to the two in the room with him, "I'm going back to the office to prepare a statement for my shinobi forces, as well as as the other villages. Naruto, keep me updated on Starfire's condition please."

Naruto nodded his confirmation.

"Ok, see you later."

Kakashi left the room, leaving Naruto and Starfire alone in the room.

"Friend Naruto," Starfire said, trying to get his attention.

He looked at her and said in a gentle tone, "Yes Starfire?"

He couldn't tell what it was, but even though all of the stuff that he had been through in his life, both past and currently, had hardened his heart, for some unknown and confusing reason, this new woman who he had literally met only an hour or so ago, was able to break through that iron hard shell around his heart and bring out the real Naruto.

"My people are very emotional," she explained. "Our entire lives are lived while expressing whatever emotions we feel. Our power is run by our emotions. We do not hide it. We also wear more revealing clothing because the ultraviolet rays of the sun is our primary source of energy. I can tell that you were wondering all of this, which is why im explaining it to you. What im trying to say, Friend Naruto…"

Starfire sat up in the bed and then rose to her knees and opened up her arms and said, "…I want to thank you for saving my life. I owe myself to you, and I am very grateful. Allow me to express my gratitude, friend Naruto."

"You already have, Starfire," Naruto said to her. "And again, you're very welcome."

Starfire shook her head a little and said to him, "You are not understanding what I am telling you, friend Naruto. I wish to do more than simply speak the words. I wish to express my utmost gratitude physically."

"do you mean…"

"I wish to…what do you call it in your language…make love. I wish to make love to you, friend Naruto!"

"Thats great and all…" Naruto began, once again shocked at this woman's brash and unexpected behavior, "…but, you don't even know me. And I don't even know you! It may seem weird and abnormal, coming from a guy, but I don't think I can do that right now Starfire."

"Why cant you do the making of love to me, friend Naruto?" Starfire asked innocently, genuinely curious.

Naruto looked away a little and said to her, "…I need to trust someone again. I need to know that I wont be betrayed again. But more than anything…" he closed his eyes and said quietly, "…I cant lose anyone close to me again. I wont be able to handle it. Shit…I barely am able to handle it now."

"Judging by what you are saying now," Starfire continued, "I take it that you have lost someone close to you?"

Naruto nodded slowly and said, "Yeah. A lot of people. On top of that, this place…Konoha…its leaders a long time ago were forced to make an impossible choice, and my ancestral home was destroyed as a result. I cant help but feel betrayed by that. Theres always another option. But it happened. I have no family, very little friends, if they can even be called that, and my best friend is dead, along with several others. Its just…a little too much."

Starfire got off of the hospital bed and walked towards him. Her green eyes were filled with sorrow and sadness. She raised one of her hands and stroked his masked face underneath the hood of his cloak.

"You hide a wounded heart," she said sympathetically.

Naruto remained silent.

"I understand your pain," Starfire continued, "But vengeance will not bring back those dear to you."

"Maybe not," Naruto agreed, "But they can still be avenged. They didn't die. They were killed. Wrongfully, I might add. Their deaths served no purpose, there murders weren't an act of retribution or vengeance or anything else. They were killed in cold blood!"

"Sssshhhh…" Starfire said soothingly. She pulled the black cloaked ninja into a deep and loving embrace and said to him, "You havent had the chance to grieve yet, have you?"

"Wha…what are you talking about?" Naruto asked her.

"Remember what I told you just a minute ago?" Starfire asked him. "My people's lives revolved around raw emotion. Which means I have as well. I can tell when you are feeling pain. I can tell that right now…you are in deep sorrow. You mask the pain with coldness, lack of caring, and use the thought of vengeance to give that reason."

She stood back, but was still very close. She took his hood and mask off, revealing a paler, grief stricken face and near hollow looking eyes. She grabbed his face gently yet firmly in between her soft and delicate hands.

"You must let it out, friend Naruto," she told him softly. Powerful green eyes bore into pale blue orbs that were storm filled with pain and sorrow. She also noticed something else that she didn't see before.

Loneliness.

"You also feel that you are all alone in this world…" Starfire continued.

Naruto was beginning to shake a little at this point. It felt like she was trying to break down his walls and let all of that pain that he had been holding back pour in.

"On top of all of that pain and sorrow that you feel deep inside of your soul," Starfire continued, her soft and gentle tone not helping him maintain his walls one bit, "You feel that you have to bear it alone. That you ARE, all alone."

She stroked one of her hands through his blonde locks while the other one stroked his cheek.

"I am here, friend Naruto, I'm here for you."

She finished that sentence looking at him right in his eyes, with a small and gentle smile on her lips.

Naruto jerked back quickly, breathing heavily.

"What are you trying to do to me?!" he almost yelled out. "Stop!"

Starfire just stood there, that small smile still on her beautiful face. Her eyes were still filled with a loving nurturing look that he had never witnessed before.

"Just…just stop it!"

He quickly donned his mask and his hood, then ran out of the hospital room and eventually the hospital itself like a bat out of hell. Starfire thought to herself, the process is painful, but he needs to grieve. His pain is tearing up inside. No matter what, I will be there for you, friend Naruto.

….…

Naruto ran as fast as he could towards one of the training grounds, training ground seven to be exact. He didn't know why, it just seemed to pull him towards that almost iconic place.

He stumbled in front of the center tree stump of the three that were there. His body was trembling with emotion that he struggled to hold inside. He had tried so hard to not let weakness show, after all, only weak men showed emotion like that. Men dealt with their problems, they didn't cry about it!

However, that loving, nurturing, I-actually-care-about-you type of attitude was reeeaaalllllyyy getting to him. He made it out of there just in time before his walls broke. He didn't know what to do with that. Whatever Starfire was doing to him…it was dangerous. Not for anyone else, but for himself. Like he had told her earlier, he could barely handle the pain now, and he was holding it in as best as he could. If he let it out?…he didn't know what could happen. And he didn't want to find out either.

LET IT OUT, KIT, Kurama told him via mind link. NOTHING GOOD COMES FROM WITHOLDING YOUR OWN PAIN INSIDE. IT WILL ONLY DETERIORATE, AND MORE AND MORE SO AS TIME GOES ON. I FEEL YOUR PAIN, KIT. LET IT OUT.

"You don't know anything, Fox!" Naruto yelled out loud. "It hurts! I cant…I cant deal with this!"

I KNOW. THATS WHY YOU NEED TO LET OUT. DON'T DEAL WITH IT, KIT…LET IT OUT.

"I…I cant…I cant…"

Naruto fell to his knees, trembling uncontrollably. One hand grasped the top of the center tree stump and tried to pull himself up, but he didn't have the strength to do so.

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto turned around to see someone he really did NOT want to see right now.

His old teammate, Sakura Haruno.

He did his best to control himself from shaking so much, but only succeeded slightly. Sakura noticed this and said to him, "Why are you?…are you crying?"

"No."

"Oh my God…you ARE crying!" Sakura exclaimed. "What the hell are you crying for?! I lost Sasuke kun, not you!"

"Saakuuraaa…" Naruto said through clenched teeth. "Leave…NOW."

"Or what?!" Sakura said, putting a fist on her hip. "You gonna hit me? You had the biggest crush on me not too long ago, and you probably still do. You wont do anything, you're still sooo weak. You're a demon, Naruto! Face it! You're ALWAYS going to be alone and worthless!"

(Cue Music: Five Finger Death Punch; Cradle to the Grave!)

Naruto slowly stood up and removed his hood and mask. He then turned to face her.

Sakura was shocked as his appearance right now. He was smiling ferally, his canines elongated and extremely sharp, just waiting to tear flesh from bone. His whisker marks were now more prominent that they ever have been before. But what scared her more than anything were his eyes.

They were completely red. No pupil, just…blood red. Even though she couldn't clearly see it, she knew that he was looking right at her. Like a predator on the hunt.

And was bout to make the kill.

"You're right…" he told her. "I've been called a monster, called a demon, called a fake! I'm not an ido, not an angel, not a saint!"

He removed his glove, and elongated, curved, razor sharp claws appeared on his good hand and the bandaged one as well.

"I walk alone, I always have, I'm not ashamed!"

He then crouched low like a tiger ready to pounce and said to her, "I'm a living nightmare, from the cradle to THE GRAVE!" (Author's note: the prior lyrics belong to FFDP, not me!)

He shot forward like a bullet and slashed across her stomach. The force of the blow knocked her back quite a ways away. Sakura, after she was done rolling on the ground, winced painfully as she did her best to heal to deep gash across her belly. She immediately regretted saying that to her once former teammate.

She looked up in horror as she saw him jump in the air and descend towards her, one clawed hand reared back and read to tear her apart.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGHHH!"

She quickly stood up and jumped back, and just in the nick of time. He landed and his clawed hand struck the dirt, rocks and dirt and grass flying everywhere. He eyed her through all of the falling debris and launched himself at her once again. It was everything that she could do to just barely evade the deadly attacks that he was launching at her. That was when she realized it.

He was actually trying to kill her!

The only reason she was alive still was because he was in a hot fury and not focusing and she knew it. If he was able to control himself…she'd be dead already.

However, in the middle of her thinking, she misstepped and this cost her dearly.

She fell back a little. Stumbling, she struggled to catch her footing. Naruto, in his rage and bloodlust, lurched forward and launched one of his claws in an upwards arch.

Sakura's arm flew off, separated from her body.

Sakura fell to the ground, crying hysterically, clutching her bloody stump, watching as blood spewed from the stump on her shoulder.

Naruto landed right above her, his furious countenance inches from hers.

"My heart is frozen! My soul's been broken! The whole world's on my mother fucking shoulders and I cant seem to control it! I cant contain it! And I just don't give a shit! You need to feel the way that I feel or you'll never fucking know it!" (A/N: Again, lyrics belong to FFDP, "Burn MF")

He grabbed her by her pink hair and lifted her up and yelled in her face, "BURN MOTHER FUCKER!"

He performed a couple of one handed hand signs and held out his hand as a ball of intense fire formed. He then thrust it forward onto Sakura's torso. A large blast was heard as she was blasted backwards once again, blood flying through the air from her bleeding stump.

The second Sakura landed, she put out the fire that was on her torso as fast as she could with her one good hand. After that was done, she quickly activated her regeneration ability that she had learned from Tsunade (What was that technique called again?)

He arm wasn't there, but all of her bleeding wounds were healed. She was no longer bleeding, but she had lost a LOT of blood. She stood up shakily and watched as the Naruto she knew was no longer there.

It really was a demon!

He was now covered in fire. A slow burning, smoldering, just waiting to attack anything type of fire. It was really frightening to her.

"Buurrrrnnnnn…." Naruto said under his breath. Sakura retrieved a kunai and threw it him, an he simply knocked it out of the air with his bare hand as if it were an annoying little toy and not a deadly weapon.

That was when Kakashi, Starfire, and Tsunade appeared in between them.

Kakashi and Tsunade were shocked to say the least at the jinchurriki's appearance. Starfire ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Even though he was on fire, Starfire didn't get hurt. She was talking to him quietly, too quiet for anyone else to hear.

Tsunade immediately went to Sakura and laid her down. "Kakashi, get me her arm over there!"

A few minutes later, Sakura was weak, but her arm was reattached and she was healed completely.

"What the hell happened?" Kakashi asked heatedly.

He and Tsunade looked back to see that Starfire was cradling a silently crying Naruto in her arms.

"Knowing what happened a little while ago," Kakashi deduced, "Sakura probably made him snap at a vulnerable point. This is the result."

"Dammit," Tsunade said. "Lets get them to the hospital."

Kakashi nodded.

Meanwhile, Starfire was stroking Narutos cheek softly while reassuring him that he wasn't alone.

"I'm here, friend Naruto," she kept saying to him. "I'm here…"

Soon, Naruto succumbed to the exhaustion caused primarily from the emotional struggle. He didn't realize it just yet, but maybe…just maybe…he could let someone in his heart again…

….…..

A/N: There you go folks! The chapter is done! Now, as I said before, reviews are IMPORTANT! it also keeps away that dreaded writers block, just in case you didn't know. You never know…your idea just might end up in the story! Don't forget to go check out stories by my fellow author, Sessakag! Read and review people! Until next time, Roku out!


	6. Chapter 6 Form A Goal

A/N: Goooood evening ladies and gentle-men…has anyone seen Harvey, Dent? Hahahaha…love that part of the movie. Hopefully you guys know what im talking about!

Anyways, here is another chapter of your favorite story! Thank you all for the reviews, I really, really do appreciate it! Real quick, don't forget to go check out my other stories, "What happened?", "A Broken Man," and my latest one, a crossover with Spawn, "A Lost Soul". From what I understand, judging by the amount of reviews, followers, and favorites, A Lost Soul was my best one yet! Thank you to everyone who reads my stories and has provided feedback…you guys are awesome!

What Happens Now?

Chapter 6

Form A Goal

Naruto slowly awoke to the feeling of something stroking his cheek softly. His eyes opened almost painfully slowly, the blurry scene of a white ceiling above him coming into clearer view. It was really bright, so he had to close his eyes again to avoid his senses from being overloaded. He waited a few seconds for his mind to catch up with his waking body. After a little bit, he tried opening his eyes once again.

And was greeted by the sight of Starfire with a worried look upon her face.

It was her who was stroking his cheek ever so softly. He loved the feeling of her soothing touch, like he had been searching for it his whole life and had finally found it. He didn't know it, but he subconsciously leaned into her touch. Not much, but just enough to make the Tamaranian woman smile slightly.

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked her groggily.

"You had the unconscious for about three hours in Earth time," she said to him.

"What happened? I don't think I remember it all…" Naruto said, a little confused.

"From what your teammate, Sakura, told me, you had lost control of your anger," Starfire told him.

"Oh yeah…" Naruto said, clearly remember the part where he cleaved her arm off at the shoulder.

He had to admit…the fact that he had actually did that made him smile.

 ** **I MUST ADMIT,**** Kurama spoke to him via mental link, ****I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE THE GUTS TO DO SOMETHING LIKE TO SOMEONE YOU KNEW CLOSELY. GLAD I WAS WRONG. I'M PROUD OF YOU KIT!****

Kurama mentally replayed the scene for Naruto within his mind, showing him the part where Naruto, in his blood lust and rage, had surged forward and sliced his claws upward, cleaving off Sakura's arm in the process.

 _ _Hehehe…nice,__ Naruto thought to himself. __That annoying bitch deserved it. What the hell did I ever see in her anyway?__

 ** **THAT, KIT, IS A QUESTION THAT WILL FOREVER REMAIN A MYSTERY TO EVERYONE WITH HALF A BRAIN. IM GLAD YOU GREW OUT OF IT THOUGH.****

 _ _Yeah…me too Kurama.__

"What exactly did she tell you, Starfire?" Naruto asked his red haired companion.

"She said that you looked at her and had simply lost it and attacked her for no reason," she explained.

"That lying, sorry sack of-"

"I could tell that she wasn't telling me the full truth, if at all, however.," Starfire told him. "When someone lies, their emotions are not smooth. They are a little uneasy as they do not reveal what is true."

"What do you mean? I'm not understanding what you are talking about," Naruto said, slightly confused.

Starfire thought for a moment and said to him, "It is like one of your rivers here in your world. When the river has no rocks or anything in it, the water is smooth, and sometimes peaceful. However, if the water has a lot of rocks or wood, the flow is disrupted, even slightly. Remember when I told you before that us Tamaranians and our power are determined by our emotions?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered, sitting up in his hospital bed now, "What about it?"

"We can also tell whether or not someone is being truthful," Starfire told him. "When someone is lying, their emotional flow is slightly disrupted, like large rock in a river. If she was truthful, her emotional flow would have been smooth and peaceful. It was not."

"Well," Naruto spoke again, "What can you expect from someone like her."

Just then, Koharu and Homura, the two advisors to the Hokage, even though retired, still acted in the office as "unofficial advisors" for the Hokage.

More like keeping their status within the village.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Homura began, "It has been reported that you have lost control of the Nine Tails. As a result, you are hereby under arrest for endangering the village. ANBU, take him in."

Just then, an ANBU walked into the hospital room with cuffs in his hand.

"You do know that this is completely bogus, right?" the ANBU openly said against the "advisors"."

"You will do as you are ordered!" Koharu shrieked. "Arrest that demon immediately, or have you shinobi status demolished and your assets liquefied for the village!"

"What are you even talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Quiet demon!" Homura yelled. "This time, the Sandaime is not here to protect you!"

"Bird," Naruto said to the ANBU, "I can tell that you don't wanna do this, so go ahead and get out, ill be sure to report this to Kakashi sensei. I'll take care of these two here."

"How dare you, you filthy creature!" Koharu shrieked once again.

"See you later Naruto," Bird waved before he disappeared via shunshin.

"Go away you old hags," Naruto said. "I was having a rather important conversation with my good friend here, and you two are just incredibly rude. Get out before I take you out, for good this time!"

"You have nor right to order us around you vile cre-"

They were frightened by the Tamaranian woman suddenly standing up, her green energy enveloping her completely as her eyes turned a solid green.

"You will leave my friend Naruto, or you will suffer the consequences!" she yelled out.

"Foolish girl, we are former shino-URK!"

Homura and Koharu were both blasted away by a large green energy beam, courtesy of Starfire.

"I did warn you," she said as she landed on the ground. Her hands were glowing with her power as she slowly walked forward towards the two elderly assholes.

"I will not say this again. Leave, or be destroyed!"

Homura stood up and said with a vengeance, "Foolish, insignificant little girl! You will pay for this!"

Koharu stood up along with her partner and also stated, "I hope you fall for that little demon, and fall hard! You will learn the hard way that he is a __demon!__ and like all other demons, they only use those close to them for their own benefit, and will toss you aside once your use is done! Thats if they don't kill you! We are trying to __help__ you, child!"

Naruto at that point had gotten up from his hospital bed and walked up next to Starfire. "How many times do you need to be saved to get it? How many times do you need to be told to leave? How many times do I need to show you that I am, in fact, not a demon? Because im at my wit's end with this subject."

"Foolish boy," Homura began, "You are a jinchurriki! You will ALWAYS be a demon!"

"Did you know that I cut off Sakura's arm?" Naruto asked him.

Homura and Koharu both paled slightly. "Yeah," Naruto told them. "Last night, she really pissed me off, and I had had enough. Therefore, I cut her fucking arm off. If I did that to my own teammate, what do you think ill do to you?…"

Homura and Koharu both looked at each other and then glared at Naruto. "You cant do anything to us, and you know that."

Naruto brought both of his hands up and clasped them together. Two tendrils of wood sprouted up from the floor and wrapped them around like two boa constrictors. The pointy end of the wood tendrils were mere inches from the sides of their heads, pointed directly at their temples.

Naruto said, "Wanna say that again?"

"Thats enough, Naruto," a new voice said from down the hall.

Naruto looked and saw his teacher, Kakashi, walking towards them. His stare was directed at the two old geezers that he knew were bothering him, just like they bother everyone else in this world.

Kakashi stopped beside them and said, "I, as your Hokage, am ordering you to leave Naruto alone. Next time, Naruto has free reign to do as he wishes against you two. Only reason I am not allowing that now is because we are in a hospital. Do you understand me, Homura, Koharu?"

With gritted teeth, Homura and Koharu said, "Hai, Hokage sama."

"Good," Kakashi said. "Naruto, release them. You two, get the hell outta here, now."

The wood tendrils slowly loosened, almost reluctantly, allowing the two elderly advisors to be free. They quickly walked off, disappearing around the corner down the hospital hall.

Kakashi turned back to Naruto, his whole demeanor changed as he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now Kakashi sensei" Naruto responded with a small smile. "Thanks for checking up on me."

"My pleasure," Kakashi said with his signature eye smile.

He continued with, "I wanted to talk to you really quick about your…your 'self-imposed' mission, shall we call it."

"What do you mean Kakashi sensei?"

"Very simple. Whatever you were doing for the length of time you were gone on your own, tell me what it was, and I'll make it an official mission."

"Why would you do that though? Are you even allowed to do something like that?" Naruto asked his teacher.

"I'm the Hokage," Kakashi answered with his eye smile. "I can do whatever I want."

Naruto chuckled a little and said, "Okay…well, what do you want to know?"

"What exactly was your goal?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"When you left, were you just trying to get away? Or did you actually have an ultimate goal in mind?"

"I'm not really sure, to be honest," Naruto answered truthfully. "I guess I kind of just…I don't know…was just planning on as I went."

"You know thats dangerous, Naruto." Kakashi said to his former student. "Make a goal, right now."

"Right now?"

"Now."

"Geez, Kakashi senseeiii…" Naruto whined a little. Kakashi smiled. He was glad that despite everything his student had been through and no matter how cold he had become, some of the old Naruto that he knew was still in there.

"Come on Naruto, you can do it," Kakashi teased.

Naruto grew serious. After a few moments, he said, "I think…I think I want to revive the village hidden in the whirlpools. I want to revive Uzushiogakure. And honestly…seek vengeance against those who destroyed it to begin with."

"You know that would be Kumo, Iwa, and several smaller villages, right?" Kakashi asked his student.

"Yeah," the jinchurriki replied. "However, I'm only going to target those who were actually involved."

"Most of them are fairly old, or at least older than me, you do realize this right?" the white haired Hokage said.

"Yeah I know," Naruto said. "But that doesnt mean that they can just get away with those crimes against my home village, and all those that they killed."

"I agree," Kakashi said. "I will support you in all ways that I can. For starters, you will be paid monthly, with S rank pay."

"Nice!" Naruto said in excitement. "At least now I wont have to worry about money."

"Thats right," Kakashi said, "Also, whenever you go on a specific mission that you partake in, I will send a team with you, just to be sure you'll be ok."

"But I've already got a team," Naruto said, "Well…kinda sorta have a team. I'm not quite sure yet."

"Regardless," Kakashi interrupted, "I will be sending a team with you, end of discussion."

"Alright Kakashi sensei," Naruto said.

"We will discuss this later, but for now, how is your girlfriend?" Kakashi said, teasing the blonde further.

"Sensei," Naruto said, "She's not my girlfriend. And Starfire's alright."

"Excuse me," Starfire chimed in, "Just why did Sakura lie about what happened last night? I cannot stop thinking about it. I don't understand why she would lie about something so basic."

Kakashi sighed and said to the curious Tamaranian, "In order to understand that, you need to understand the history behind this particular Team Seven…"

He briefly described the types of relationships each of his students had between one another, including the feuding brother type and the obsessive crush-not interested type of relationship aspects of it all. At the end, he finished with, "…and thats basically why Sakura is so against Naruto in everything. Because he, in her mind, got her beloved Sasuke killed, she now wants to ruin his life just as he has ruined hers. At least, thanks what we can assume at this point."

"But that doesnt make any sense," Starfire said. "It is clear to me that Naruto did not cause that. Sasuke is the one who had caused that."

"And thats what everyone, including myself, have been trying to tell her," Kakashi said to the female alien, "But her head is thicker than concrete. There's no way she is ever going to understand that. For now, thats all you two. If you feel ok, you can leave the hospital. Naruto, I know you in particular don't like places like these."

"Hell no I don't," Naruto agreed. "There so boring!"

Kakashi chuckled as he said, "Then go on, get outta here. Meet me at the office tomorrow morning for further planning."

"Okay, see you later Kakashi sensei!" he said as he walked away.

Starfire watched as the blonde haired nin walked away.

"I can tell," she said to no one in particular.

"Hm?" Kakashi asked.

"I can tell that he has been through a lot of pain and suffering, more than I can imagine," she said.

"Did he tell you?" Kakashi asked.

"No," Starfire said, shaking her head. "His emotional aura is clouded, always has been. Ever since I first met him."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi inquired.

"It is hard to explain…" Starfire siad. She paused for a moment, attempting to find an explanation. Finally reaching one, she said, "Imagine everyone has their own sunshine, shining bright off of them. The brighter the light, the happier they are. Everyone has a radiating light. However, whenever someone is sad or angry, or in pain, its as if a thick cloud of fog covers the light. Most of the time, the light will shine through."

Understanding what the Tamaranian was saying, he nodded and said, "What do you think Naruto's 'light' is like?"

She looked at the Hokage in his eyes, her green ones filled with empathy and sorrow.

"There isn't one."

….….

Naruto had quickly ran out of the hospital, trying to get away from everyone. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

He found his only place of comfort in this God forsaken village, atop the Fourth's head on the Hokage Mountain. He fell to his knees and just cried. He had been holding it in all day and night. He just simply couldn't take it anymore.

The death of his best friend. The revelation and truth behind his ancestor's destruction. Sakura's evil words. And to top it off, the loneliness and pain of being a jinchurriki. It was simply too much.

He didn't know it, but a pair of eyes were watching him. They belonged to a woman with raven black hair and a golden tiara.

Wonder Woman stood there, not too far from the man whom she had just witnessed break down. Superman silently flew down and landed beside her. They both watched the young man before them cry his heart out, unsure of what had him in this state.

"If you're not going to do anything," Naruto said, aware of their presence, "Then leave me in peace."

"Why would we do that?" Wonder Woman asked him.

"Everyone else in this damned world does," Naruto said under his breath. He didn't know it, but both Diana and the Man of Steel heard that.

Naruto stood up and donned his uniform, the black cloak and armor, then pulled his mask and hood up.

"Look at me," he said to no one in particular, "Crying like a little bitch. Pathetic. I never got anywhere by crying about it."

It was then that Starfire flew towards the three of them and landed besides Naruto.

"Friend Naruto," she said as she landed. "I felt your desperation from afar. I am here for you."

"No one is, and never has," he said to her. He turned and began to walk to the edge. He stared down at the village impassively at first, but it quickly turned into a stare full of hatred and anger. His hands balled into tight fists as he said through gritted teeth.

"I had __nothing,__ and whatever little I did have, I gave it up to protect them, just like a Leaf nin should! Even after they beat, tortured, starved…fuck, damn near killed me several fucking times!" he shouted out. "No matter what I do, its never enough! No matter how many times I save them, ALL of them, its still never enough! I lost my best friend! I lost my fucking arm! I saved them from Pain! From the rest of the Akatsuki! From Madara! From Kaguya! From the Eternal Tsukuyomi! From EVERYTHING! AND THEN I FIND OUT THAT THEY ARE THE ONES PARTIALLY REPSONSIBLE FOR TAKING AWAY MY FAMILY! FOR DESTROYING MY TRUE HOME!"

Red chakra began to form around him, bubbling like boiling water. He held up one of his hands, and a red rasengan formed almost instantaneously. It grew larger and larger until it was the size of a beach ball.

"I could drop this on the village, right here…right now…" he said slowly, hatred in his eyes.

"the entire village would feel **__**my**__** pain…would **__**feel**__** what **__**I**__** feel…but…"

He closed his hand and the rasengan and the red chakra dispersed in the night air, "Even though how badly I want too, I cant do that. There are many, many innocents down there, and I refuse to be the spectacle of the next Great ninja War."

He turned to face Superman, wonder Woman, and Starfire. He was a little surprised to find Starfire with tears streaming down her cheeks as he said, "My pain is unbearable. However, I know that I am the only one capable of bearing it without insanity taking over. I have a mission…to revive my ancestor's home village…Uzushiogakure. If you're with me, great, if not, great. I'm getting this done. I'm going to the Hokage's office tomorrow morning for further planning. If you're with me, join me there. If not…it was nice knowing you."

He then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Starfire broke down, falling to her knees as she wept uncontrollably. Superman and Wonder Woman both knelt down to help the Tamaranian.

"Starfire!" Wonder Woman said, "Whats wrong?!"

"I…I…" Starfire stammered out between sobs.

Diana gently grabbed her face between her hands and guided her to look at her and said, "Starfire…whats wrong?"

This seemed to allow the Tamaranian woman to collect her thoughts, but she was still shaking uncontrollably.

"I…I…I could…I could feel…"

"You could feel what?" Diana said gently.

"His **__**pain!**__** " Starfire shouted. "It was…It was…sooooo much! Too much! Too much! Too much! Too…too…much...too…"

The woman's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she passed out and fell to the ground, Diana catching her before she hit the dirt.

Wonder Woman looked up at her partner and said to him, "Was it really that bad?"

Superman could only look at the unconscious form of Starfire.

"i guess so."

….…..

A/N: How was this chapter you guys? Did it get your emotions going? I'mtrying to portray the amount of bullshit that Naruto had to go through. Since Starfire's powers and well…her entire being, really…revolves around emotions, she able to be completely in tune with others if she wants to. Therefore, she can truly feel what others feel. I kind of think of it like that one alien chick from Guardians of the Galaxy 2, you know that mantis looking one? She had the ability to read people's emotions through contact. Starfire is something like that, only she doesnt need direct skin contact. Hopefully that aura part I threw in there when she was talking to Kakashi made sense. If you need further explanation, let me know.

Otherwise, you all know the drill! Keep those reviews coming! They really do a lot people! Remember, this story CANNOT improve without your input! Therefore…take twenty to thirty seconds, and make a review! Thank you everyone, and don't forget to go check out Sessakag! Until next time, Roku out!


	7. Chapter 7 Passion Of A Tamaranian

A/N: hows it going everyone? I apologize if it was a little bit of a wait, I got lost on the road of life. Anyways, here is the next chapter of your favorite story! In this one, I am finally delivering a lemon for you all! In this chapter, we see Starfire actually begin to release some of that passion she truly feels for our favorite blonde hero. Enjoy!

What Happens Now?

Chapter 7

Passion Of A Tamaranian

Naruto was walking through the village streets towards the Hokage Tower. It was fairly early in the morning, the sun was shining, the air was crisp and cool, and the villagers were already out, getting ready for their day. Naruto was currently in his black attire and his armor, sword already on his back. He was ready to officially begin his mission.

And he already had a specific goal in mind.

He arrived at the base of the Hokage Tower when Mileena and Jade had turned a corner from one of the nearby buildings and spotted him.

"Fox Sage!" Jade called out to him.

Naruto stopped and turned his head, spotting the two Edenian women. (Just in case you forgot, Mileena is in her MKX out fit while Jade is in her MK9 outfit). He stopped moving, obviously waiting for them. Mileena took the hint and began her trek towards him. When they finally met up, she said to him, "What are you doing right now, Fox Sage?"

"I'm going up to the Hokage," Naruto answered her. "You are welcome to join if you like."

He still spoke to her with that same monotone, I don't trust you yet type of tone of voice. Mileena understood, as did Jade. After all, they did attack him soon after they were rescued by him not too long ago.

"We'd like to, thank you," Jade said, speaking before the Empress could speak in a heated manner. Jade could tell that the Sage was definitely not in a good mood at the moment, and wanted them to stay off of his bad side.

"Naruto!"

The Fox Sage turned around and saw Starfire floating in the air towards him. She looked a little sad, but then cheered up once she saw him. Wonder Woman, Superman, and Robin were right behind her.

Naruto visibly cheered up a little as well. "Good morning, Starfire!" he said cheerfully.

This small friendly act made Starfire smile brightly, here eyes lighting up with joy. "Good morning Friend Naruto! Where are you going this early?"

"I'm going to go see Kakashi Sensei," he told her. "He wanted me to come see him this morning about making my journey an official mission, that way I could at least be paid and have help every now and then. Wanna come with me?"

"Oh, I'd LOVE to!" Starfire exclaimed. She flew quickly to him and engulfed him in a loving hug.

Naruto had to fight down a full on blush, due to her…sizable bust…pressing up against him. A more primal feeling began to well up inside of him. He hugged her back and then they broke the hug as he said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Come on!"

Naruto, Mileena, Jade, Starfire, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Robin all went inside the Hokage Tower to go see the Rokudaime.

A few minutes later, Naruto was knocking on the Hokage's door.

"Come in!"

Naruto and company walked in through the doorway and into the most important room in the village.

"Good morning Naruto!" Kakashi greeted with his signature eye smile. "I'm surprised your here this early."

"And I'm surprised that you're both here and not buried in that book," Naruto shot back playfully.

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Touche. Now…are you ready to get down to business?"

"Absolutely, Kakashi sensei."

"Good. Now, I want you to tell me what you want to do, and I'll determine whether or not you can use an additional team to accompany you."

"Understood," Naruto began. "First off…I want all the documents available that are related to the destruction of Uzu immediately."

"Done," Kakashi said. He snapped his fingers and an ANBU appeared by his side and said, "You called, Taicho?"

"Yes," Kakashi said. "I want you to take a few of your subordinates and get me every single article we have in the Archives regarding the destruction of Uzushiogakure. Any and all documents, understood?"

"Hai, Taicho," the ANBU said right before he disappeared.

"Meanwhile," Kakashi said to Naruto, "I'll look on the Hokage Archives for any more documents of some sort for you. I'm totally agree with you on this subject, Naruto. The destruction of Uzu was a huge blow to all of us, and some pf the best people I have ever known were from there. Unfortunately, they were also there when the actual event happened."

"I'm sorry about that," Naruto said apologetically.

"Dont worry about it," Kakashi said to him, "I'm over it now, it was long, long ago. In the meantime, did you have anything else in mind?"

"Actually, yes I did," Naruto responded. "I was planning on going to Kumo to find out more information and carry out…necessary justice."

"Understood," Kakashi said. "Give me some time and I'll form a team for you."

"But I don't need another team Kakashi sens-"

"this is non-negotiable, Naruto," Kakashi told him. "I understand that you already have your own team, but I'm doing this for two reasons. First, I want to do my very best to make sure that you are well protected. Honestly, out of everyone in this village, you are by far the closest to me. Secondly, in order for me to make this an official mission, I have to send a team out regardless. You cant have a mission without a team acting on it, Naruto."

"Ok, I get it," Naruto told him.

"Now, lets make something very clear," Kakashi said to him, "If you attempt, whether you succeed or not, MUST not involve the team that is sent with you, is that understood? We cant have them tied back to us if you are successful."

"But wouldn't they be tied with me anyway, since they are joining me?" Naruto asked his teacher.

"Not necessarily," Kakashi said, "They may be joining you, but you both have different missions."

"Ah, that makes sense," Naruto said. "Ok…when will they be ready?"

"I'll be sure to let you know as soon as they are ready Naruto," Kakashi said to him. "for now, just be sure to stay in the village and enjoy your day. Until then, you're dismissed."

"Understood Kakashi Sensei."

….…..

Naruto and Starfire were later seen at Ichiraku's Ramen, Naruto's favorite place in the village. They were both eating some miso ramen, and Naruto was shocked at how much Starfire could put away. They were both on their tenth bowl.

"Wow, Starfire!" Naruto exclaimed. "I don't think I've ever had someone match me in Ichiraku Ramen than an Akimichi before. God job!"

Starfire blushed a little at the compliment and said, "Thank you, Friend Naruto. I felt a lot of the hunger. This ramen, as you call it, is absolutely delicious!"

"It sure is!" Naruto agreed vehemently. "Absolutely nothing is better than Ichiraku's ramen!"

Starfire had had enough, and she basically just couldn't handle it anymore. She said to him, "Naruto, please give the kind man your money."

"What? You mean you want me to pay for the meal?" Naruto asked. Starfire nodded. Naruto put the money required for payment on the counter. The moment his hand left the counter, Starfire grabbed his arm and she flew out of the stand with Naruto in tow.

"Whooaaaaa!" Naruto exclaimed. Starfire flew them up high into the air and then towards the top of Hokage Mountain. They flew into a condensed area of trees, a small forest type of area that was fairly secluded.

She landed on the ground and shoved Naruto onto the ground.

"Hey!" Naruto said out loud, "What the hell is -!"

He was silenced by Starfire yanking down his face mask and slamming her lips against his. His eyes went wide as she was passionately kissing him. She slowly lifted her face away from his, her eyes slightly closed as she said to him passionately, "I cant hold it in anymore, Friend Naruto. You have helped me so much, helped me see so much. I have seen how noble and strong you are, despite the battle within yourself. My emotions are overwhelming…I need you, Friend Naruto!"

She slammed her lips against his once again, now making out with him, her tongue battling his. Naruto felt his own passion for her that he had secretly been feeling begin to overwhelm him as well. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer as he made out with her. She was now at this point grinding against him, really not wanting any sort of clothing to come in between them. She began to remove Naruto's clothing and his armor. Naruto was helping her, and in no time at all he was out of his clothes, completely nude for Starfire's enjoyment. She also stripped off what already little clothing she had on.

She sat up on his legs and stuck out her chest, providing him a proud view of her impressive chest. She used her hands and squeezed her breasts together and said, "do you like what you see, Friend Naruto?"

"Absolutely," Naruto said, dazed with lust and wonder.

"Allow me to show you more," Starfire said lustfully. She laid back on top of him and they once more began their makeout session. She was pressing her double D sized breasts up against his muscled chest. Her skin was really warm, warmer than a normal human, so it was also very relaxing to the skin. Starfire, her lips still sealed up against the jinchurriki's, reached down and began to stroke his impressive length. She first fondled his balls and then shortly after, began stroking his length. She soon felt a small amount of precum in her hand.

She sat up and brought her hand up to her nose and inhaled deeply. She let out a primal breath, filled with raw lust. She immediately went down to his knees and in one go, swallowed his member whole.

Naruto felt her mouth envelop his member, and then felt her throat open up, then felt the rest of his length go all the way down, her nose touching up against his abs. She held it there for a minute, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. She fondled his balls some more while she held herself there, loving the feeling of his member deep in her throat. She swore it was almost all the way down in her throat, almost in her stomach.

She then slowly rose her head, making sure to let Naruto hear her slurping. When she was at his tip, she went all the way back down, just as she did the first time, all the way down to the base. She did this over and over and over again.

Naruto was losing his mind. Here was an absolutely gorgeous Tamaranian woman, easily the sexiest woman he had EVER seen, blowing him so good that it would blow a professional out of the water. She was deepthroating him each and every time she went down, and she sounded like she absolutely loved it!

Starfire, in fact, did love it. She the feeling of his length going in and out of her throat. She loved the thrill of his tip almost entering her stomach, claiming her throat. She placed both of her hands on each on of his thighs and sucked his length even more vigorously, if that were even possible.

After a few minutes of this, Naruto couldn't handle it anymore.

"St…Starfire…" he stammered. "I'm…I'm gonna- Oh shit!"

He was surprised when Starfire wrapped her arms behind his ass and pulled him closer, deepthroating him like a mad woman driven by lust, on a personal quest to quench her thirst for her lover's cum.

Well…as a matter of fact she was!

A few seconds later, she felt Naruto release his load. She buried his length completely in her throat. She felt the member swell up as it pumped ropes upon ropes upon ropes of that delicious cum that so desperately wanted inside of her. She felt the force of each rope enter almost directly in her stomach. She came right there on the spot from the feeling of his release, her own release spraying all over the forest floor. Her legs were shaking from the intense orgasm that she had just had, and she loved that she had obtained it by deepthroating her lover, Naruto.

She had easily swallowed a good half a gallon or so of cum. It was one of the best, most exotic things that she loved to do. Also, it was an extremely emotional thing to do, so it was even more special to her.

Naruto laid on the forest floor, shaking like a madman. He had never felt anything like that before in his life!

Starfire sat up and grabbed her boobs and said to him, "Mmmm…your cum was very good, Friend Naruto. I want to have the sex with you…"

She crawled up and reached down and grabbed his dick and rubbed it against her slit, coating it in her juices that were completely flowing.

Naruto saw her big and beautiful green eyes bear into his as she said to him, "Make me your woman, Friend Naruto!"

She slid down his huge member nice and slow, enjoying the feeling of being stretched so much. She was about three quarters of the way down when she felt his tip actually touch the entrance of her womb.

The moment it did, she threw her head back and yelled out, "OH! Ohhh…YES!"

She went up a little and hit her cervix again and she yet again cried out in pure bliss. Her juices were flowing around Narutos member twice as much as before, and it was already flowing quite nicely. When his tip hit her cervix the third time, she became a little more adventurous.

She sat down on his lap a little more, and felt his dick actually penetrate her cervix and enter her actual womb itself. Starfire's green eyes rolled in the back of her head as she came, and came really, really hard. She had felt Narutos full length completely buried inside of her, his tip about halfway in her womb, and his balls up against her ass. Everything was so sensitive to her right and everything all at once made her cum the hardest she ever had right there on the spot.

After about a minute of her abnormally huge orgasm, she looked down and saw that Naruto was also in a world of bliss. She rose up high and planted herself firmly back onto Narutos lap, once again penetrating her womb.

"Nn!" Starfire cried out in a cute and high pitched, pleasurable whine. "Friend Naruto…your dick is amazing! Please give me more!"

She began to grind up against him, his dick hitting spots she didn't even know existed. Her whole body was experiencing bliss beyond her wildest imagination. She then felt Naruto grab her hips and thrust upwards firmly, trying to penetrate her even further.

"Oh god, Naruto!" Starfire cried out. "Please, fuck me!"

Naruto grinned ferally and propped his legs up a little, lifting the Tamaranian babe into the air slightly. Naruto had a firm hold on her wide hips and went to down.

It was as if Naruto had suddenly become a high powered engine. His dick was coming in and out of Starfire's pussy and womb like a piston. Starfire was crying and screaming in orgasmic bliss the whole time.

She placed her hands flat on his abs, trying to stay on the Naruto Express. She felt his length penetrate her womb each and every time, resizing her insides to only fit him. Her mouth was hung open and eyes rolling in the back of her head. About halfway through the pounding of a lifetime, Starfire came hard.

She lifted her head and cried out her orgasm like a primal animal. Her whole body shook with unbearable pleasure. Her juices sprayed all over Narutos abs, but he never stopped pumping her like a piston in a car.

A large pool of their juices were was dripping on the forest floor beneath them. With each thrust, more and more dripped from her pussy. Narutos dick looked like a stick covered in cream, Starfire was creaming so much on him. After about ten more minutes of the best sex she had ever had, Naruto said to her, "Starfire, I'm gonna cum so fucking hard!"

"Give it to me Friend Naruto!" Starfire pleaded. "Please…uhn!…uhn!…uhn!…uhn!…fill me up!"

Not needing to be told twice, Naruto grabbed her wrists and held her down in her sitting position on him as he gave one last, powerful thrust and penetrated her cervix.

His tip was halfway in her womb when he unleashed everything he had. He kept pumping cum, over and over and over again, it seemed almost never ending.

Starfire could feel the huge torrent of the cream that she so desperately wanted entering her womb. So much entered her that it had to expand to fit it all. Her belly began to swell as it stretched to accommodate all the cum that was being pumped into her.

And she was loving it!

She came once again from being filled up. Head was thrown back and her eyes once again rolled in the back of her head as her belly kept on growing.

By the end of Narutos release, she looked to be about five months pregnant.

"Ooohhhh yyeesssss…." Starfire said in her blissful state. "That…was wonderful!"

She lifted herself off of his dick and, all the cum that was pumped into her no longer being held in place, poured out of her in a large torrent.

The sensation was both surprising and pleasant for the Tamaranian as she came again in surprise.

She stood there for a moment in the squatting position as cum flowed out of her and onto the forest floor below. Unable to hold herself up, she shakily fell on top of Naruto who had already passed out from the unbearable and blissful pleasure. She laid on top of him and stroked his cheek and said to him softly, "Thank you…my Love," before she herself fell asleep.

….…..

About an hour later, both lovers slowly woke up from their bliss-induced nap. Starfire sat up first and stretched her arms and let out a really cute yawn.

"Aaaaahhhh…I had the orgasm…" she muttered to herself. She then smiled with her eyes closed as she remembered the amazing feeling of the whole scene. "…Mmmmmm…I want to have it again."

She looked down at the naked jinchurriki laying next to her and stroked his whiskered cheek.

"Time to wake up, Lover Naruto."

Naruto turned to his side and mumbled, "Five more minutes…" then continued snoring.

Starfire giggled slightly at his little antics and then laid down closer to his ear and whispered, "time to get up, Lover Naruto. Please?"

Naruto slowly got up. He didn't know why, be he didn't want to disappoint that sweet and lovely voice that was talking to him.

He sat up stretched, looking around himself he saw the lovely Starfire. He then remembered the mind blowing sex that they had had not too long ago.

"Damn…" he said to her. "That was amazing!"

Starfire smiled as she said to him, "Yes, it sure was. But remember, Friend Kakashi might be having that team ready soon, so we must do the getting ready."

Naruto smiled at her speech. Even though it was incorrect, he thought it matched her completely, and wouldnt have it any other way.

"You're right," he said, "Lets get up and get dressed."

A few minutes later, they were both dressed and off to see if Kakashi had assembled the team together for them.

They never knew that Wonder Woman was hiding in the bushes, pleasuring herself to the entire scene that she had just witnessed. For a really, really long time, she hadnt felt any urges that were primal. However…when she saw what Naruto was packing, the urges not only rose up, they flared like an she forgotten what a part of being a woman was?…

Maybe it was time she re-explored that avenue of her womanhood.

….…

A/N: so how was that everyone? Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I thought you all had waited long enough for a little lemon, so here you go. Hopefully you enjoyed it! You all know what to do, read, review, comment! If there are any ideas that you may have, don't be afraid to shout them out! Until next time, Roku out.


	8. Chapter 8 The Second Team

A/N: Good evening guys! Overall, last chapter got good reviews. That makes me happy, because I know that the people are enjoying it! Hopefully you'll enjoy this one just as much!

What Happens Now?

Chapter 8

The Second Team

The next morning, Naruto, still garbed in his black cloak and armor, was in the middle of a large field, practicing with his sword. He had approximately one hundred clones surrounding him, and every one of them had their swords drawn, poised to attack the original. It was a brutal but necessary training session. In order for one's skills to be honed and maintained, training hard is obviously necessary.

He would have said to himself that there are no shortcuts to becoming Hokage, but…

There's just no shortcuts to getting stronger.

However, his main motivation for training so hard was to make sure he was able to protect someone that had recently become very close to him.

Koriand'r. Starfire.

Before yesterday, hell, even the very day that he met her, she had been hard at work breaking down his walls and getting to him. Yesterday afternoon, in the forest, was the icing on the cake.

Not many people made it to his good side and actually stayed there. He wanted to make sure that the ones that were were well protected. That was his main goal, as of right now. Everything else was secondary.

A large wave of clones, about twenty, charged at him from all directions. Naruto threw a smoke bomb down and soon disappeared.

Twenty puffs of smoke later, Naruto looked at the rest of his clones as if nothing had even happened.

"We're gonna get you boss!" one of the many clones shouted out to him.

"Well, I certainly hope you all do better than those previous twenty," Naruto said to them all. "Come on now, show me what you've all got!"

He crouched low, his blade at the ready.

This time, only three clones charged forward, blades also at the ready. This time, all three were going at it at full steam ahead. Naruto actually had somewhat of a difficult time holding them at bay.

Then again, he is technically fighting himself. He knows all of his clones moves, just as they know all of his. Therefore, making it more challenging.

Naruto jumped backwards and then charged forward extremely fast, cleaving one of the clones in half. A surprised yelp later, said clone puffed into smoke, leaving two of the three that charged at him left.

The other two attacked, one jumped up high, sword in the air, and the other one attacked low. Naruto spun in between them and used the one below him as a shield against the one above hi. The blade penetrated the clone-shield, making it dispel. Once it did, Naruto disappeared.

The last of the three clones stood up straight and looked around. Suddenly, the real Naruto appeared directly in front of it and stabbed it in the throat.

"Urk!"

Poof!

Naruto once again straightened up and looked at the seventy five or so clones and motioned for them to come and get him. With a large collective yell, they all charged at him from all directions.

Metal clangs and poofs of smoke were heard constantly. The clones were decimated left and right. Narutos goal in this particular training was to use absolutely nothing else except for various ninja tools and weapons, such as smoke bombs, shuriken, kunai, and swords. So far, he was successful.

"Rasengan!"

Naruto looked behind him and saw two clones charge at him, a larger than normal rasengan in between their hands as they shoved it in his torso.

Naruto was blown back about fifty feet as he rolled on the ground. When he came to a stop, he slowly rose up, clearly pissed off.

"The training was supposed to be NO ninjitsu, or anything else except for weapons!" he exclaimed

"We were losing, and badly," one of the two clones said to him, "And we're ninja! We do what we need to to survive and win!"

"Fine then," Naruto said, irritated that his clones weren't listening to him. If one clone thought that, then clearly the rest of them did as well.

He made one more clone, and both of them, simultaneously, began forming multiple hand signs.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

When the two jutsus combined, a huge fire storm was created and destroyed all of the remaining clones in an instant. Only the two clones that had hit him with their rasengan attack remained.

The clone beside him dispersed and he charged at the two clones with breakneck speed. Within moments, both of the clones were dispelled, being cut in half, courtesy of their creator.

Naruto sheathed his sword on his back and stretched. He then heard his name being called from a distance.

"Naruto!"

He turned to find that it was the girl he was training harder to protect. He couldn't help but smile underneath his mask. He waited for her as she caught up to him before he removed his mask and hood.

Starfire placed both of her hands on either side of his face and gave him a passionate kiss. His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist and pulled her in closer. After a moment, they released each other, and Starfire looked into Narutos eyes with her green ones and a large smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked him curiously.

"Training fro what?" she asked again.

"I need to make sure that I can protect you from anything, Starfire," he said to her, "So, I cant fall behind on my training. I care about you, you know."

"I really have the appreciation for that, Naruto," Starfire said to him, he smile brightening. "I came to tell you that Friend Kakashi has found us a team for the mission. He requests that he has you do the arriving to his office."

Once again, Naruto thought that her way of speech was just too damn cute.

"No problem, Starfire," he told her. "Are you here to escort me?"

"Actually…" she said flirtatiously, "I wanted something else."

"What would that be?" Naruto asked the redhead.

She came up closer to him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I want to know…I understand that you are trying to rebuild your ancestor's home, Uzu, correct?"

"Thats right."

"I want to know…" Starfire blushed a little as she said, "If I could help you with that?"

Naruto smiled at her shyness. "Absolutely."

Starfire once again smiled brightly. "Great! Thank you Lover Naruto!"

She hugged him closely, her plump breast pressing up against his chest. He tried to fight the urge to just take her right then and there.

He didn't have to because an ANBU appeared to far from them and said to him, "Uzumaki, Lord Hokage requests your presence immediately."

"Understood Bird," Naruto nodded. "Thank you, we'll be there shortly."

Bird nodded and then disappeared via shunshin. Naruto looked at the beautiful Tamaranian and said, "We need to go Starfire."

"Do we have to?" Starfire said to him with a slight pout.

Naruto smiled and said, "Not just yet."

He pulled her in for a deep kiss, with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other pulling her head in deeper in the kiss. They made out for a minute or so, then Naruto pulled away and said, "Now, we have to go."

"No fair!" she exclaimed.

Naruto chuckled as they both headed for the Hokage Tower on the other side of the village.

….…..

"I need your help, Barry," he said to the blonde man in the office.

"I don't understand," the man now known as Barry said to the other man, "What do you need __my__ help for?"

"There's a man that I just cant catch," he admittedly said with a tinge of embarrassment. He looked at Barry and said, "You're the fastest man alive. If anyone can catch him, its you. We need to bring him in."

"But why?" Barry asked. "What did this…person, whoever they are…do exactly?"

"He killed about twenty or so people, prisoners," he told Barry. "I understand that they were prisoners, but he still killed them. Also threatened my life a couple of times. Knocked me out once."

"Wait, are you serious!?" Barry asked in disbelief. "How did that even happen?!"

"Honestly, I'm not sure myself," he said. "This guy literally just appeared out of no where. There is absolutely nothing on this person, nothing at all."

"Is he from another continent or city or something?" Barry asked. "There's gotta be something on this guy."

"Dont you think I've already checked all there is to check? There is literally nothing…absolutely nothing on this person. Thats why I need you to bring him in. He looks something like this…"

Bruce Wayne handed Barry Allen a picture of Naruto in his black garb and armor.

"Whoa…" Barry said in a cautious tone, "this guy looks like he's somethin' else."

"He is indeed very skilled," Bruce Wayne agreed, "However, he wont be able to match your speed. You can bag him."

"Where did you see him last?"

"At he mountain range towards the North," Bruce answered.

"Okay…I'll go check this out first, then I'll go from there. This guy clearly cant be on the loose."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Ok, I'll go now. Thanks for the call, see you later Bruce."

"Report when you have more information…Flash."

….…

There was knock on the Hokage's door. Once Kakashi gave permission to enter, he was greeted by the sight of Naruto and Starfire entering the room.

"Ah, glad you could make it, Naruto," Kakashi said to them.

"Whats up Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I have your other team assembled and on their way here as we speak," Kakashi said. "In fact they should be here any minute now."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Come in!"

Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanka, Sakura Haruno, and Rock Lee entered the office.

The second Starfire saw Sakura, though, she immediately, but slowly, rose in the air and began floating. Everyone could feel the power radiating off of her. Her solid green eyes became even brighter, and her hands glowed with the same greenish tinge of power. However, Naruto laid a hand on her wrist and she looked at him in slight surprise.

Naruto slightly shook his head, silently saying to not do anything. Although unhappy about it, she nodded her head slightly and floated back to the ground, her power fading slightly. The tension in the room however was still very thick.

"Well," Kakashi started, "Now that thats done, Naruto, this is the team you'll be taking with you on the mission."

"Wait…N-Naruto?!" Ino exclaimed. "Where?!"

"Right next to you, Ino," Kakashi patiently said to her. Ino and Hinata both looked at the black cloaked ninja wearing shoulder armor and a sword on his back, lower face mask still up.

"Hahahaha…good one Hokage sama," Ino said jokingly. "I know thats not Naruto. He looks too cool to be Naruto."

"Will you shut it, Ino," the black cloaked figure said in Narutos voice.

Ino hopped back in surprise and yelled out, "AHH! That sounded too much like Naruto!"

"Because I AM Naruto you idiot!" Naruto said as he smacked his hooded forehead in disbelief. He removed his hood and his lower face mask and revealed his unique whisker marked cheeks to the blonde and the bluenette.

"Oh my god it is you!" Ino said, pointing at him.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata said shyly, immediately blushing up a storm.

"Naruto kun!" Rock Lee yelled out. "it is good to see that your Flames of Youth are still burning brightly! It is good to see you my friend!"

"Good to see you too, Lee," Naruto said.

"Sakura chan!" Lee said a little too loudly, "Aren't you glad to see Naruto kun once again?!"

Sakura made it an obvious effort to NOT look at Naruto and just nodded at Lee's question.

It made Naruto smirk a little.

 _ _Thats right, bitch,__ Naruto thought to himself. __Know your fucking place. Fuck with me again and I'll have Kurama eat you.__

In the back of his mind, a giant fox was laughing his ass off.

"Kakashi sensei, no offense, but why are Ino and __her__ on the team?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, whats the big idea here Naruto?!" Ino yelled at him.

"You're too loud," Naruto said simply.

"Grrrrrr…."

"Enough!" Kakashi said authoritatively. "Naruto, you know everyone's abilities, strengths, and weaknesses here. Them, in addition to your own team, there couldn't have been a better match as of right now."

"Ok Kakashi Sensei," Naruto chose not to argue. He just wanted to get away from the pinkette before he snapped again.

Just then, Superman, Wonder Woman, Robin, Mileena, and Jade all walked into the office.

"Just in time!" Kakashi said with his signature eye smile. "Everyone, this is your whole entire team for this joint operation. For this mission, it is ongoing until the objective is complete, and is also an S rank. Naruto, you are lead for this mission. Anything that Naruto says, everyone, it goes. He has more knowledge in this subject than all of you. Also…Naruto…"

Naruto looked at his teacher questioningly.

"It is up to you if you want to…'reveal'…what your goal is," Kakashi stated.

Naruto nodded in response.

"Alright. Everyone, prepare your things and be ready to leave in three hours' time," Kakashi said. "Meet Naruto at the front gates. Dismissed, and good luck."

….…

Sakura was shakily getting her ninja things together in her pack as she thought, __I'm going on a mission with Naruto for an indefinite length of time…not good!__

She subconsciously rubbed the arm that Naruto had cleaved off, glad that Tsunade was there to reattach it. __I need to be a LOT more careful!__

….…..

Hinata was in her room at the Hyuuga compound, gathering her own things together. Also in her pack, she included some sexy lingerie meant to entertain a certain blonde jinchurriki.

 _ _Maybe this will help me convey my feelings,__ she thought to herself. __I've always been so nervous…no more! In this mission…Naruto…Naruto will…he will know how I feel about him! I NEED him!__

….…

Naruto was sitting at the edge of his bed with a beautiful Tamaranian in between his legs, giving him mind blowing head. The moment they had walked through the front door, Starfire had slammed the door and literally dragged him to the bed and yanked down his pants, knelt down between his legs and had gotten to work.

She was making absurdly loud slurping noises as she took all of him in and then came up, right before she went back down to his base. She felt his tip almost reach her stomach every time she took the beast in her throat. She was moaning her own pleasure the entire time.

Naruto sat there, cross eyed as a bat, mind lost in complete and utter bliss. The feeling of his dick going down Starfire's throat, the sounds that she made whenever she did it, and did it with enthusiasm, the sounds of her own pleasure…it was too much for him.

"Ho…Hol…Holy shit, Starfire!" Naruto barely got out as she went particularly deeper than didn't even think that she could go any deeper! Her nose was touching his abs every time! Apparently though, she could! It was just a little, but she did it.

His dick became a little too sensitive from all of the pleasure being delivered to him. He tried to pull away to take a quick breather, but Starfire wasn't having any of it.

She reached her arms sound behind him and grabbed his ass and pulled him in closer, holding him in place while she continued her oral assault on her lover's dick. She loved the way he made her throat bulge every tie she swallowed him whole. She loved the way he tasted. She loved the way his semen tasted. She loved his thickness, his length, his strength…everything, and she just couldn't get enough!

Finally, a few minutes later, Naruto said, "Starfire…I'm…I'm cumming!"

Starfire wrapped her arms around the back of his legs completely and forced him all the way in her throat and kept him there. She felt each abnormally huge glob of jizz pout into her stomach. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head from the feeling. That same feeling made her own orgasm shake her to the core.

She slowly pulled him out of her throat, still feeling the thick ropes shooting down her throat. Finally, only his tip was in her mouth. About ten or so more globs of his cum shot out, and she swallowed each and every last one. They were all so large that she could barely swallow them in one gulp, forcing her throat to bulge with each load that went down.

Finally, he stopped cumming in her mouth. He fell onto the bed, weak from the extremely huge orgasm he had just obtained from his lover. Starfire licked her lips, savoring the after taste of her man. She stood up, turned around, pulled down her suit and sat on his dick, her pussy swallowing the whole thing in one go.

Her head shot up as she felt the tip once again penetrate into her womb directly. Naruto loved seeing her amazing ass on her lap, it was just so…perfect!

Starfire began to bounce up and down on her man's dick really hard, trying to get her man to cum inside of her once again. The feeling of him filling her up to where her womb actually had to expand to fit it all just felt so damn good, and dammit she was going to have that again!

She was sitting on him so hard that Naruto thought the floor beneath them was going to break. This woman was honesty trying to milk him for all he was worth.

Starfire couldn't hold it in anymore, she began crying out her own screams of unbearable pleasure.

"Oh god Naruto!" she cried out. "You…feel…so…good!"

Naruto reached around and grabbed her tits in each hand gave them each a firm squeeze.

"Oh yes!" Starfire said. "Do that again my Love!"

"I'll do more than that!"

Naruto firmly grabbed each tit and held the grip, then began to mercilessly thrust upwards into Starfire's womb like a madman. Starfire's green eyes once again rolled into the back of her head as she felt each powerful thrust send her mind into a state of complete bliss. Finally, after a few minutes of this, she reached her orgasm.

Her pussy walls milked Naruto for all she was worth. Her strangled cry of release was what sent Naruto over the edge, and let out his very own release for the second time that day inside of his lover.

Just as the same as the day prior, this load was also too much for her to handle. Starfire felt each and every glob of cum splash inside of her womb as it expanded more and more. She looked down and watched as it expanded more and more.

"Ah yes! More Lover Naruto, more more more MORE!"

Her head fell back as she came again, much much harder this time. After a minute or so, she looked back down to see that once more she looked to be about five months pregnant. She rubbed her inflated belly, loving the feeling of her man filling her up so much.

"Ooohhhhh, Lover Naruto, I can never get used to this," she told him lovingly.

"I most certainly hope not," he said breathlessly.

Starfire slowly stood up, lifting herself off of the Naruto Express. The moment his tip exited her pussy, a huge torrent of cum came flowing out of Starfire's pussy. That feeling made her cum again, her legs shaking violently.

"Definitely never getting used to that," she clarified.

….…

Three hours later, everyone was at the front gates. Everyone was accounted for, and ready to go.

Mileena noticed that the redhead was glowing unusually with an air of happiness and satisfaction that she just couldn't point out.

Wonder Woman turned as she blushed heavily, she could tel what had happened.

Hinata had spied on them earlier and was both shocked and turned on like no other.

"Everyone ready to go?" Naruto asked everyone.

All who were present nodded their consent.

"Alright then, lets go. The sooner we leave the sooner this will get done."

With that, both teams led by Naruto headed out of the front gates of the hidden Leaf Village, officially beginning Narutos quest to revive Uzushiogakure.

….….

A/N: how was this one guys? I wont be able to update for a few days, so I wanted to at least get this chapter out before this little break. Let me know how it turned out! Also, come on people, don't forget to review now! Remember the power those reviews have! If you want the story to continue or even want changes made, I wont know unless you guys review, so come on now! Until next time, Roku out.


	9. Chapter 9 A Passion Finally Released

A/N: hello everyone! Quick question, has anyone gone over to check out my fellow author, Sessakag? Got some good stories over there, I'm telling ya! Monster, here on Fanfiction, and Secrets of the Hidden Leaf on Archives of Our Own dot com. Seriously, go check it out!

Also, while I'm talking about Sessakag, one her ideas served as motivation for a part in this particular chapter. I'll think you'll all enjoy it!

Also, don't forget to check out my other stories, A Lost Soul, A Broken Man, and What Happened?

What Happens Now?

Chapter 9

A Passion Finally Released

Naruto, Starfire, Superman, Wonder Woman, Robin, Mileena, Jade, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Rock Lee had been on the road for approximately three days by this point. They had been traveling down an unfamiliar path to them all.

Unfamiliar to them all, except for Naruto.

Naruto was always one to be unpredictable. To be full of surprises.

This surprise was that it was a different path to the Village Hidden in the Clouds, or also known as Kumogakure. The reason for this different path was actually very simple:

Kumo was by far the most militaristic of the Big Five. Therefore, a frontal approach, never mind a frontal assault, was hands down a suicide attempt. So, one had to compromise and find a new way to the village in the mountainous terrain.

And of course, thats what the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja did. What he always did. Find unconventional, yet effective ways, to make his ways or goals a reality.

"Naruto," Ino Yamanaka, for the MILLIONTH time, said to him, "Where are we going?!"

This chick had been driving him crazy for the past three days, always asking the same few questions, over and over and over and over and over again…

"Where are we going?!"

"What are we doing?!"

"What is your goal that Kakashi was talking about?!"

"What are YOU doing?!"

The black cloak wearing ninja was about to fucking snap! He tried to be patient though, he didn't want to alert any possible bandits that may or may not be nearby of their position. Not that they couldn't handle them, he and Sasuke sealed away Kaguya for crying out loud, but he wanted to get this done quickly with as little interference as possible. However…with Ino's volume control broken…they might as well wake the dead and have them all tell her to shut the hell up!

"Ino…" Naruto said quietly to her, "Shut…up."

"No!" She shouted at him. "I am NOT going on some suicide mission with you, or any other mission for that matter, that I don't even know about!"

"What did Kakashi Sensei tell you the mission was?" Naruto asked her.

"To do recon on Kumo," Ino said with an attitude.

"Well then," Naruto said as if she had her answer, "that's what your mission is. You already knew that, or were you just not paying any attention…again?"

"Grrrrr…Nar-u-to!" Ino yelled as she charged forward at him, her fist raised and ready to smack the back of his head.

Only to have Naruto turn around, grab the offending fist, and flip Ino over on her back and then he twisted her arm, immobilizing her.

"You done?" he asked her.

"LET OG OF ME!" she yelled out.

"I'm getting REALLY fucking tired of you, bitch!" Naruto yelled out at her. His eyes turned red with black vertical slits in them. "You are pissing EVERYONE off! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

He twisted her arm a little more for good measure, making her squeal in pain.

"You understand me?!" NAruto yelled out at her.

"OW! OW! OW!OW!"

Twisted her arm some more. "I said, do you underSTAND!"

Naruto damn near broke her arm at that point. "YES! YES I UNDERSTAND! PLEASE LET GO!"

Naruto threw her arm down, stepped over her, then continued walking down the hidden path that he had found long ago.

"That was your last warning, Ino," he said as he walked away. "NExt time, I'm ripping that fucking arm off!"

Ino paled at that. From what she had just felt, she knew that he could clearly do that with little to no problem.

….…

Starfire slowly floated up beside her man as they all walked and followed him, at a distance, of course.

"Lover Naruto, what is the bothering you?" she asked him, concerned.

"It's Ino," he said to her, frustrated. "I'm trying to concentrate, formulate a plan of action, and for three days she wont just shut the hell up! How she even became a kunoichi I'll never understand."

"I understand," Starfire said to him. "I will do what I can to help you. Is there anything that you need help with the formulating of your plan? By the way…where are we going exactly?"

"We are going to Kumo," he answered. "Kumo was one of the three major villages that attacked Uzu."

"What exactly does that matter?" Starfire asked, trying to understand.

"Firstly," Naruto began, "They know exactly where its at, since they attacked it. I have an idea, but thats it, none of the scrolls that I saw in the Hokage's Archives stated its exact location. Also…I want to exterminate anyone who was apart of the initial attack. While they may be older, I don't care. Wiping out an entire village…entire families…making children orphans…just out of fear? Yeah…thats not gonna fly in my book."

"I feel the same way, Lover Naruto," Starfire said to him. She began to feel deeply saddened as she thought about what must have happened during the initial incident. "I cant imagine…"

"Dont worry about it, Starfire," Naruto said comfortingly. "We'll make sure that it isnt just a page in the history books. We're gonna make those responsible pay for it. However, I will be diplomatic about it first."

"And if the ones responsible are not willing to come to your demands diplomatically?" Superman said to him.

He had flown up to them both from behind, having heard everything from behind them.

Naruto grinned ferally behind his mask.

"Then they suffer the same as Uzushiogakure."

"You know," Superman said to Naruto, "If you would just tell me where this place is, I could just fly us all over there."

Naruto shook his head.

"Thats too easy," he said to the Kryptonian, "And, we'd be spotted from a million yards away. The point of this is to stay hidden. You may be indestructible or whatever, but not everyone else shares that same ability."

"Right," Superman said. "I also heard that you said-"

"Watch out!" Rock Lee shouted.

Naruto grabbed Starfire's wrist and yanked her back none too gently, just in time too, as three bandits had jumped out from the bushes, hands outstretched, obviously trying to snag a big catch.

Naruto kicked the one closest to him in the gut and then beheaded him with a quick swipe of his sword. It was so fast the bandit didn't even have time to scream. Just, jumped out, kicked and then short a head, in about two seconds.

As the other two bandits watched their friend's head roll on the ground as the body fell flat, Naruto pulled out a handful of shuriken and launched it at them both.

The barrage of shuriken, that were also coated with wind chakra, went straight through the remaining two bandits. They soon fell to the ground, looking like swiss cheese.

A loud whistle was blown, and about a hundred bandits came out of the forest like area around them, surrounding the small group of various warriors. Most of them were fairly higher above the ground. About sixty percent of them were in the higher tree limbs with bows and arrows, all trained on them.

"Give us all of your possessions!" a larger man, obviously their leader, yelled out. He walked out towards the group, but still maintaining a safe distance. They were still ninja, after all.

The larger bandit man wore a small amount of armor, a thick chest plate and gauntlets. He was dressed in a brown sleeveless tunic, a thick belt around his waist, and sandals. He carried a very large sword over his shoulder. The blade itself was about five feet long, and about three feet thick. The muscles on this man were just ridiculous.

"You also just killed three of my men!" he yelled out in a loud, burly voice. His long, chest length black beard framed a sinister smile. "give me three of those women you lot have, and we'll be square! You have ten seconds to decide before my men fire on you all!"

"You can have me," Starfire said as she walked forward.

"Ah!" the leader cried out in glee. "Finally, someone with some sense! Now, that just leaves two more of you lovely-"

He was cut off as Starfire's body suddenly had a bright green glow about it. Her eyes glowed a bright green as well, signifying a surge in her power. She rose in the air quickly, and spun really fast about two or three times. As she spun, two large, green beams shot from her hands, searing everything in its path.

 _ _(If you have seen Iron Man 2, think of the scene in which Iron Man and War Machine are stuck in that little clearing and surrounded by all those other robots. You remember when Iron Man shot those red lasers from his wrists, cutting everything in half basically? Thats the same thing Starfire is doing in this particular scene, except she's in the air.)__

Tons of body parts fell to the ground in bloody heaps. Drops of blood stained the various tree limbs around them all. The leader was petrified as he saw about half of his men cleaved in half by this bitch!

"YOU BITCH!" he cried out in rage. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

He lifted his giant sword off of his shoulder and charged at her with an amazing speed, considering his own size.

Robin jumped over Starfire's body and threw a smoke bomb in front of the leader, stopping him in his tracks. The leader coughed, unable to breathe in the smoke. Next thing he knew, a very strong hand grabbed him and he was suddenly floating in the air. He saw that was out of the smoke and in the air, a man with a blue suit and a red cape holding him up with ease.

Superman reared back his fist and knocked the leader back down to the ground insanely hard, causing the dirt floor beneath him to crack and crater a little. The bandit leader coughed up some blood, gritting his teeth in pain.

He then yelled out in pain, "RRRR….FIIIIRRRREEEEE!"

Fifty arrows at once were launched, and every single one of them was going to hit their mark.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

Naruto unleashed a huge gust of wind from his mouth, blowing all of the arrows away like they were nothing.

"Lee, Go!" Naruto shouted.

"On it!"

Rock Lee jumped into the trees to attack those who had somehow managed to get away from Starfire's initial attack. The green suit wearing nin jumped from tree to tree, taking out foes left and right like they were flies.

"Leaf Hurricane!"

"Dynamic Entry!"

"Fear my Flames of Youth! Yosh!"

Three bandits charged at Hinata, various blades up, ready to cut her down. She charged forward, two large blue chakra lions encasing her fists.

A couple of seconds later, all bandits were on the ground, dead. Multiple tenketsu points, including those connected to major organs, were completely destroyed. They were no match for the Hyuuga Princess's speed and deadly accuracy.

Ino threw a few kunai, missing once, and hitting the others. A bandit behind her was just about to strike, but Mileena had thrown one of her own sais and struck true.

"Urk!"

The bandit fell dead, the thin blade sticking out from the side of his head. Mileena pulled it out and said to Ino, "Next time, pay attention!"

Ino nodded, shocked that she almost died and was saved by a complete stranger.

Jade had also caved in a few skulls with her staff. These bandits were clearly used to attacking normal common folk and civilians, not trained warriors.

Soon, only a handful of the bandits remained. They huddled close together on a particular rocky ledge that was obviously spelled certain death if one fell down over.

Naruto walked over to them and said, "This is your one chance to live. Were you hired by someone to take us out? Or where you all acting on your own?"

One of the bandits got brave and yelled at him, "Fuck you, you fucking freak!"

He fell over the ledge a second later with a shuriken in his forehead, courtesy of the whiskered blonde. "Anyone else?"

"O-our boss over there," another man said, pointing at the downed leader in the crater, "He told us that we would be paid a hefty sum if we were to kill you all."

"Do you know who it was?" Naruto asked the man.

"We dont," he answered, "But the boss does."

"Thank you for your cooperation. Earth Style: Mud Slide!"

Naruto slammed his hand down on the ground, and the dirt and rocks below the bandit's feet loosened and became mud. The ten or so bandits soon slipped and fell off the ledge, hitting the various jagged and rough rocks, falling to certain death.

"Why did you kill them?" Ino asked him.

"Dammit Ino!" Naruto told her, clearly irritated. "Use your fucking head! If we spared them, what would have happened?! They would just attack the next group of people that would have come by them! And what would happened if they were just normal people?! most likely, they'd be killed! Then their deaths would be on us! THINK for once, you stupid woman!"

If there was one thing that Naruto knew, he was fed up with Ino's constant stupidity. He was just fucking tired of it! Three days of that crap would drive anyone crazy!

Naruto then walked over to the leader of the bandits and said to him, "You, whats your name?"

"T…Toshi," the leader said through pained breaths.

"Toshi, huh…" Naruto said. "Who hired you to kill us?"

"Some…some warmongers in…in the Leaf…*cough!*…ugh…slimy bastard said he'd pay us all ten thousand ryo if we got rid of a black cloaked man and his compatriots. Obviously, that was you."

Now, Naruto was REALLY pissed off. Who the hell was trying to have him killed this time! Fuck! Couldn't he just catch a break?!

With grit teeth, Naruto said, "Who…who offered this to you?"

"It…it was two people, two older people," Toshi the Bandit Leader said. "An older man and an older lady. Horma? Koru? Some…*cough!*…something like that."

Narutos eyes narrowed. "Homura and Koharu?"

"Thats…*cough!*…thats it," toshi said, coughing up more blood.

Naruto stood up, clearly pissed off like no other. Once again, people from his home village were trying to have him killed.

Killing him out of spite, convenience, or not wanting Uzu revived, maybe all three and more, he wasn't sure. He just knew he had had enough of this shit.

"Is there anything that we need to know, Toshi?" Naruto asked the man.

"N-no…" Toshi said, now suddenly afraid more than he already was.

"Good."

He performed a few hand signs and yelled out, "Forbidden Art…Water Style: Explosion Jutsu!"

He thrust one hand forward, his hand completely outstretched. A large blob of water suddenly formed around the man's head, beginning to suffocate him. Naruto slowly began to close his hand into a fist, very, very slowly. As he did so, the large bubble of water was forcing itself into the leader's body through his mouth and nose. The leader's body slowly began to expand, looking like he was gaining a massive amount of weight from all of the water.

When the water bubble was almost gone, Naruto suddenly closed his fist roughly.

When he did so, Toshi's upper half of his body exploded. Water, blood, and gore flew everywhere in a brilliant flash of red.

Mileena giggled slightly and said out loud, "Fatality!"

….….

Later that night, after about another four hours of traveling through the forest like area, the group had finally made camp. Everyone was around a campfire, everyone's tents set up behind them. The light from the flames flickered across everyone's faces.

However, Naruto and Starfire were missing.

They were in their own tent, quietly making out. Naruto was on his back, clad only in his black pants. Starfire was still in her purple outfit, and she was laying next to him, with one of her legs over him slightly as she caressed his face when she kissed him lovingly. She absentmindedly rubbed the scar over his chest where Sasuke had shoved a chidori through it all those years ago. It was as if they were just there, just them two, loving each other. It was bound to escalate sooner or later…

….…

Hinata had quietly peeked out of her tent, making sure that the others around the campfire didn't notice her. She listened to them all speak to each other for a minute, talking about each other's lives and their skills and whatnot, just to be sure that whatever focus they had was not on her. When she was satisfied, the Hyuuga Princess quietly slipped out from her tent and, making sure her white robe was closed, made her way to her crush's tent. Before she left, she had used her byakugan to see if he was alone. She hesitated when she saw that he was making out with Starfire, but she just could NOT hold it in anymore!

….…..

Naruto and Starfire were making out hotly now. Passion and love were now thick in the air. If one had come in the tent right then and there, they would have literally felt the feelings they had for one another.

And thats exactly what Hinata felt the moment she snuck in.

Starfire and Naruto were so into each other that they didn't even notice her at first. It was only until Hinata quietly coughed to get their attention that they slowly broke apart to see who was inside their tent.

"Hinata?" Naruto said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

Hinata blushed intensely at first. But then, Starfire smiled as she recognized the signs of a flustered and woman in heat. She turned to her lover and said to him, "This woman, Hinata? Has the desires for you Lover Naruto."

"What do you mean Starfire?" Naruto asked his girl.

"Hinata wants to…what do you call it again?…Hinata wants to do the mating with you."

Hinata blushed even more if that was even possible at the incredibly blunt statement.

"Is that true, Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata couldn't speak. Her nerves were so shocked and nervous right now she couldn't even move. The only thing that she could do was look Naruto in the eyes and barely…just barely…nod her head.

Naruto was kind of nervous and looked at Starfire for help.

"Not gonna lie," he said to her, "I'm flattered, really, but I don't wanna hurt you."

"Dont worry about it, Lover Naruto," Starfire reassured her man. "Remember when I told you that Tamaranians don't hide their emotions? Plenty of us had many other partners. I would gladly do the accepting of Hinata in our relationship."

She then looked at Hinata with a hard glare, her green eyes glowing brightly.

"As long as she does not hurt my Lover!"

Hinata was slightly taken aback. "I-I would never hurt Naruto kun!"

"Good," Starfire said to her. "Then come and show Lover Naruto what you feel."

Hinata slowly, very, very slowly, removed her robe. Only to reveal that she was wearing black lingerie!

Her breasts were tightly restricted by a thinly laced black bra, almost forcing them to spill out. Her flat and toned belly was bare, and she was wearing a nearly see through and very small thong. Thigh-high skin tights accentuated her thick and lovely curves. She also wore bicep length, skin tight lacey gloves. She wore bright red lipstick and lavender eyeshadow. She slowly turned around to give Naruto a full look at her body. When she turned around, Naruto could see the small "v" shape of the thong being swallowed up by her plump ass.

Needless to say, Narutos jaw was totally unhinged, his eyes wide.

"Whoooaaaa…" he said dumbly.

Starfire giggled as she said to Hinata, "I think he likes your clothing."

Starfire walked to her and quietly said, "Come here."

Right then and there, Starfire started kissing Hinata.

Naruto didn't think his eyes could get any wider. He was wrong.

Hinata was shocked at first, but then openly embraced the feelings that Starfire was giving out to her. Hinata loved it, and soon began to return them. Before too long, both of the hot women were making out hotly. Hinata opened her eyes, full of lust. Starfire guided her to Naruto and said quietly to her, "Show him what you feel…"

Hinata looked at him with half lidded eyes. Whatever Starfire just did to her, it completely killed whatever shyness and nervousness she had had before. It was as if she had jump started Hinata's lust motors and got her going like Hinata wanted to be.

Hinata was soon on top of Naruto, kissing him with renewed vigor. Her incredibly large breasts, still covered by the lingerie, were pressed up tightly against his chest as she was on top of him. She moved her hands slowly and lovingly through his hair as she poured every ounce of love she had into each and every kiss. Narutos hands moved on their own as they moved down her back and softly squeezed her full and plump ass that ANY man would absolutely die to get their hands on.

Hinata quietly moaned in her man's mouth as he kneaded her ass. She had wanted him to touch her for so long, and now it was finally happening! How many times had she masturbated to the thoughts of him ramming her? It didn't matter, it was GOING to happen, TONIGHT!

With that thought in her mind, she slowly broke the kiss and rose her head. Her face literally a couple of inches from his, she stared in her lover's eyes with her own. Her half lidded eyes, filled with love and admiration, stared into the pale blue eyes that held untold amounts of pain and loneliness. She wanted to fix that. She wanted to be his ray of sunshine that he so desperately needed.

Her full, red lips that were sightly parted moaned ever so quietly as she reached down to stroke him through his pants. She leaned back down to kiss him some more as she stroked his impressive size.

On the side, Starfire had stripped of her own purple suit and was now rubbing herself, silently moaning into her hand at the incredible display of true affection.

Hinata, once she felt that Naruto was at full mast, sat up and straddled him. She could feel his massive size up against her soaking wet folds, the only thing in between them was her own thong and his pants.

She had to rectify that. **__**Now.**__**

She slowly slid down his legs, pulling down his pants as she went down. When she got them all the way off, she grabbed the length at the base. She could barely wrap her delicate hand around it. She used her tongue and slowly licked him from his massively swollen balls all the way up to his tip.

Ooohhhhh….she had wanted to do that for **__**so**__** long!

Licking him slowly a few more times, she finally brought her head up and brought his bulbous tip into her mouth. She was fondling his balls while she did so, thoroughly enjoying his writhing and moans of barely contained pleasure. She took as much as she could in her mouth, about seven inches, still leaving about six more unaccounted for.

Starfire was absolutely loving this! Watching her lover getting sucked off so extremely sensually by another woman…it was just so hot!

Granted, she wasn't as good as she was, but she definitely had potential!

Hinata closed her eyes and shoved her whole head down in one huge thrust, literally shoving the rest of his cock down her eager throat. Narutos eyes bulged from his head at the sudden amount of pleasure that literally shot through his spine as she did that.

Hinata was then shocked and pleasantly surprised as she felt her thong being moved to the side. She briefly looked up and saw Starfire fingering her incredibly soaked pussy.

Hinata loved the attention and giving attention period that was currently going on. Going back to her man's length, she forced her throat back down on it, sucking on it like a starved woman.

"Oh god…" Naruto gasped out in surprise and pleasure. "Hin…Hinata…I'm…oh SHIT!"

He cried out as Hinata tripled her efforts to please her man. Pressing his balls up against his body lightly and deepthroating him like a champ, she was more than eager to finally getting her dream man to release inside of her waiting mouth. Her red lipstick was smeared all over his dick, as well as her saliva.

Hinata's dream of pleasing her man was finally coming true! Her dream of being with her man was finally coming true! Why did she wait so long?! Damn shyness!

She felt his dick pulse and knew that he was at his end. She lifted her head up with an incredibly loud 'pop' and stroked him with her delicate hands.

"Cum for me Naruto!" she cried out in need, albeit quietly as to not disturb everyone outside around the campfire.

Naruto bucked his hips as Hinata placed her lips around his dick once more. Hinata's cheeks blew out to full capacity with each and every spurt as he unleashed his torrent of cum. Hinata moaned with each and every spurt, absolutely loving how he tasted and clearly couldn't get enough.

"Move over!" Starfire said as she pulled Hinata off of his dick and placed her own mouth on it, swallowing the next few spurts. However, she kept the last two in her mouth, her cheeks full.

Hinata glared at the Tamaranian woman for interrupting her much wanted meal, only to be surprised to have Starfire slam her own lips against hers and shoving the cum in her mouth.

Hinata and Starfire were making out passionately, Narutos cum going in and out of their mouths. As Starfire and Hinata were making out with their mouths full, Starfire released Hinata's bra, causing her giant breasts to fall and bounce slightly. Hinata let her man's cum spill out of her mouth and covered her own tits in it. Then, she rubbed it all over her tits, loving the way they felt.

"Naruto kun…" she whispered to no one in particular.

Starfire lightly dragged Hinata over to Naruto and guided her on top. Naruto looked up at and was taken over by his own lust for the Hyuuga woman. He placed his hand on her hips as she positioned herself over him and slowly slid down his length.

Her mouth opened wide in a silent moan as she felt stretched beyond belief. When he was about eight inches in, she felt him press tightly against her cervix. She bucked as she felt the dick inside of her twitch against the entrance of her womb. There was still about six inches left to go.

Starfire kneeled behind her and put her hands on the Hyuuga's shoulders and then pushed down, hard. Hinata felt Narutos tip puncture her womb, the tip of his dick almost touching the back of her womb itself. She came right there on the spot, her fluids coating the thighs of her man and the bottom of the tent. Starfire guided her up and then back down, once again jump starting her movements.

Before she knew it, Hinata was grinding and riding the man of her dreams for all she was worth. Starfire was covering her mouth, silencing her what would have been incredibly loud moans while she rubbed the Hyuuga's clit while she rode her man. Hinata came again and again and again.

The walls of Hinata Hyuuga clamping and unclamping Narutos dick while she rode him, on top of her sexy moans, proved too much for the whiskered blonde. Her reached up and grabbed Hinata's tits, whatever he couldn't fit in his fingers spilling through them, and thrust upwards every time she went down, causing her to moan even louder into Starfire's hand.

Naruto, with his eyes closed and teeth grit, thrust upwards particularly hard, making sure he was inside of Hinata's womb. He unleashed what was probably the biggest load of his life into the Hyuuga woman's womb directly.

Hinata's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt each and every spurt splash inside of her. The feeling was __incredible!__ Starfire continued to stimulate the Hyuuga's clit, feeling her cum incredibly hard. Starfire herself came from watching Hinata's belly expand as Naruto literally filled her up. Seriously, she looked to be eight months pregnant! It was so hot to her!

And it was especially hot to Hinata! The feeling of her man filling her up past the brim was too much for her as she had the biggest orgasm of her life. Narutos hips fell to the ground as he panted and struggled to breathe. Hinata slowly slid off of Narutos rapidly softening dick, his gallons of cum beginning to leak out of her.

Hinata was then surprised to feel Starfire's lips on her pussy as she felt the Tamaranian literally __suck__ the cum from her womb and pussy. She held the redhead in place as she came again and again.

Soon, the cum was out of her womb and into Starfire's stomach. She sat up and wiped her mouth and said, "Mmmm…I can never get enough of that."

Hinata then readily passed out. Soon after, so did Naruto and Starfire. They all were huddled up against each other, taking comfort in each others arms.

Whatever bullshit the next day had in store for them, they would deal with it then. For now, they just wanted to bask in each others warmth.

One Hyuuga Princess in particular was especially happy about the way things had turned out for her. And she would be damned if she was gonna allow it to change.

….…

A/N: here you go everyone! How did you like the chapter? don't forget to review people! If there is anyone you would like Naruto to be with, or anything you think should happen in the story, let me know! Sessakag's idea served as motivation for this chapter, so yours might as well! Hit me up people! Until next time, Roku out.


	10. Chapter 10 The Proposal

A/N: good evening everyone, I wanna sincerely apologize for the extreme lateness for the update. There are a couple of reasons why it was delayed so much.

Firstly, mostly due to school work. I'm sure a lot of you all out there go to college, so you know that the work load can be a little ridiculous at some points.

And secondly, honestly I don't think too many approve of this story. For some reason, the amount of reviews and everything are WAY lower than my other stories, so I can only assume thats the case. If its not, please clarify. Because at this point, this story is in serious danger of being discontinued. Unless you all tell me that you want the story to continue…well, you know how it works.

Anyways, just keep that in mind. Also, keep this in mind as well: all of the DC characters that are mentioned in this story are in their Injustice 2 outfits. I'm not sure if I had made that clear before.

What Happens Now?

Chapter 10

The Proposal

Later on that day, Naruto, Starfire, Mileena, Jade, Superman, Wonder Woman, Robin, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Rock Lee had finally made it to the outskirts of Kumo. They were high on top of a cliff that overlooked the entirety of the village, the sky was still a little dark, and the snow that had been falling down more and more had made the entire village look like it was covered in a large white blanket. All in all, it was a peaceful sight to see.

Superman walked up to Naruto's side and asked him, "So what exactly is your plan now?"

"I'm going to confront the Raikage directly," he replied. "He is the only one who is able to grant my desires. At least in this particular case."

"Why's that?" Wonder Woman said, coming up on their side. She still couldn't stop herself from thinking about his performance with Starfire.

"Because A is an extremely prideful man," Naruto said to the Amazon Princess. "there's absolutely no way he would admit to something of such a grand scale as Uzu's annihilation unless presented with hard evidence. Even then, he may still deny it."

"Is he really that stubborn?" Superman asked the black cloaked ninja with a bit of skepticism.

"Unfortunately, yes," Naruto said with a sigh. "This guy is of the mindset that his village is the strongest of the Five, and, military size wise, he's right. Kumo has the largest shinobi force of all the five villages. Anything to jeopardize that reputation is not good at all in his eyes."

"I guess that makes sense," Diana the Amazonian woman said. "Do you know how you're going to do it?"

"Yes. Here's what the plan is…"

….…..

"Harley, look up Superman's signal."

"Why would you want me to do that Bats?" Harley Quinn asked. She was currently in the caped crusader's Bat cave, operating "Brother Eye," a satellite and communications software that had a literal global reach. Ever since the events of Joker's death at the hands of the man of steel, Harley had almost become a new person.

Almost.

"Because if what I think is true, Superman is more than likely with the Fox Sage," Batman replied. "I don't have a tracker on him, but I do have one on everyone else, Superman included. If you track him, more than likely we'll find the Sage too."

"Gotcha Bats!" Harley Quinn replied enthusiastically. Swinging around in the swivel chair to face the large screen, her fingers flew on the overly large keyboard in front of her. After a moment's work, a flashing beacon appeared on the large screen, signifying that a signal had indeed been found.

"Got'em Bats!" Harley Quinn cheered victoriously.

"Good work Harley," Bruce Wayne said. He looked closely at the screen and said in surprise, "Mount Hotakadake in Japan?"

"Thats where Superman is alright!" Harley Quinn said to her boss. "There ain't no mistakin' it!"

"No, I believe you Harley," he said to her. "Its just a little hard to believe why he'd be there…it doesnt matter. I have to take a chance. If he's there, I need to go there too."

"Can I come too bats?" Harley Quinn said. "I haven't seen any action in forever!"

"Alright, but you better hurry. We leave in five minutes."

"You got it Bats!"

….…

A, the Fourth Raikage, was sitting in his office, doing normal Kage business: paperwork. It was then he felt an incredible influx of chakra in the middle of his office, and looked up just in time to witness a purplish and black portal open, and saw a black cloaked figure step out with his hood up and a sword on his back.

"If you've come to assassinate me," A growled out in his gruffy voice, "I'm afraid you have made the last mistake you'll ever make."

"That's not what I'm here for, actually," the figure stated.

"Wait a second…you sound familiar," A said after a moment's pause.

"I should hope so."

The figure removed the hood and lower his face mask to reveal the whiskered face of the one and only Naruto Uzumaki.

A smirked and said, "You know you could have just gone through the front gates."

"Sorry, but fairly recent events have made it hard to trust people at face value," Naruto said.

"What do you mean?"

"That's exactly one of the reasons I came here for."

"Care to fill me in?"

Naruto reached inside his cloak and retrieved the original scroll from the Hokage's Archives and tossed it at the Lightning Village's leader. He caught it and opened it, reading the contents inside. He was visibly squirming in his seat towards the end of the letter, and looked at Naruto nervously after he had gently set the scroll down.

"Is it true, Raikage sama?"

The Fourth Raikage bowed his slightly and a heavy sigh escaped his lips.

"I should have known that you would have come across this at some point," A said matter of factly. "You're an Uzumaki…of course you would. You bastards always were geniuses. So, what exactly are you asking of me?"

Naruto's gaze hardened. The gaze of this man made even the Raikage himself nervous.

"First, before I get into that, let me remind you exactly of why this happened: fear," Naruto explained. "Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri, along with a few other smaller villages, were scared of how powerful the Uzumaki were in their fuinjitsu. Because of a fear, hundreds of families were totally annihilated. An entire era…destroyed. It was unfair, unnecessary, and uncalled for. I am here for recompense."

"i understand," Raikage said. "However, you must understand this as well: this is my village, my people. No matter what they have done, no matter who they have harmed, I must protect them. The only crimes they will face is if they are charged with threatening their village somehow. I'm sure you understand, Naruto."

"Yes, I understand completely."

"Good, then if you will plea-"

"And you must understand that I don't give a damn!" Naruto said loudly, interrupting the Raikage.

"Naruto, you cant just come I here and make demands."

"And your people cannot just come to the Village of Whirlpools and kill everyone either, but look what happened!" Naruto shouted in anger. "Listen…I only want the ones who were in that battle in the Second Shinobi War. I already know that most of them are much older, but I don't care. At all. I just want their heads rolling on the floor for what they did."

"And if I refuse to comply?" A said, just to gauge his reply.

Naruto smirked. "Let me just remind you: Kaguya had everyone - including you and the rest of Kumo- in her Eternal Tsukuyomi. I sealed Kaguya away, and then freed everyone. In short…Kumo will suffer the same fate as Uzu, by my own hands."

"Naruto, you cant just come into my office and demand the lives of even one of my villagers, hero or not!"

Naruto's body suddenly lit up in golden flames, intricate seal patterns forming around his body. The golden chakra surrounded Naruto as he went into his Nine Tails Chakra mode. He looked deep into the Raikage's eyes as he said, "I won't ask you again. Bring me the ones who participated in the destruction of Uzu. Refuse, and Uzu wont be the only village wiped off of the face of the planet."

The Raikage thought for a moment, and then sighed in defeat.

"the only reason I'm agreeing to this is because you are right," A said to him. "It doesnt matter what the reason is, eliminating generations of people just for the sake of fear is low, even for us shinobi. You'll get the ones who partook in it, if they are even alive still. Give me a couple of days."

"You have until tonight at sunset."

"Naruto! Thats just ridiculous!" A shouted at him.

"WHATS RIDICULOUS WAS THAT MY LIFE WAS HELL BECAUSE OF THOSE BASTARDS! IT WAS BECAUSE OF THEM THAT I GREW UP WITHOUT A FAMILY AT ALL, AND IM SURE IM NOT THE ONLY ONE! THAT IS WAHTS RIDICULOUS, __RAIKAGE SAMA!__ BRING ME…THOSE WHO ARE RESPONSBILE FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF MY FAMILY…OR KUMOGAKURE WILL SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS UZUSHIOGAKURE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

Naruto tried his best to calm himself down, but to no avail. He was still seething at the core because of what had happened to his family.

And he's be damned if he at least didn't avenge them.

"I understand," A said to him quietly. "I'll have them summoned to my office this evening. Allow them a few hours to say goodbye to their loved ones first at least."

"They've got four hours," Naruto said. "I'll be back then. I trust you, Raikage sama…don't ruin that."

With that said, the purplish and black portal opened up behind him once more. Naruto pulled up his face mask and hood, turned around and walked through the chakra created portal. When the portal closed, A looked down and muttered under his breath.

"Shit."

….…..

A/N: I just wanted this to be a quick chapter, just to get it out there. Also, im having a bit of writers block once again. Not exactly sure where this story's gonna go, because it could go in several ways and I just cant make a choice. What would you all like to see? Let me know in the reviews! Until next time, Roku out.


	11. Chapter 11 Imminent Danger

A/N: good evening everyone! So, I'm about to be on a break here, so I wanted to get this chapter out before then. I hope you enjoy it!

By the way, to those of you who said that the story was not as good as it could be, I appreciate that. Lets me know that you guys are being honest. In order to make this story as good as it can be, I need that honesty, I'm glad that a lot of you find it a good read, but I want to make it better!

What Happens Now?

Chapter 11

Imminent Danger

Naruto sat on top of a high, snow capped mountain, meditating. The cold winds blew across him, causing his black cloak and hood to flap in the chilly air. This did not seem to bother him in the least, however. If one looked closely, they would see that his eyes were scrunched shut tightly.

Naruto was currently struggling with his inner torment. Not only the torment of his own life, but also the torment of his people's last moments. The unnecessary invasion that had literally ruined hundreds of lives, many of them children. He was attempting to rein in all of the rage and hatred he was feeling towards Kumo and the other villages that were responsible for Uzu's destruction, but he was fighting a losing battle.

The only thing he knew for sure right now, was that he wanted blood. Lots of it.

Now.

He could almost feel the souls of Uzushiogakure crying at him from the afterlife, begging him to avenge their deaths. He wasn't sure if thats what it really was, but it sure did feel like it.

He became aware of another presence that had suddenly appeared close to him.

"Leave me alone right now," he said.

"I can help you though," Mileena said to him.

"All you want is to reclaim your throne so that you can rule your people," he replied to her. "I needed your help. You needed mine. As of now, that still stands. It is because of that reason alone you are still here and not where you came from."

"Did you forget that I helped you back there with those bandits, those lowly humans?" Mileena said to him with a bit of heat in her voice.

"Did you forget that you attacked me not too long before that?" he reminded her. She didn't say anything after that, knowing full well that he was right.

"As of right now," he continued, "I have no other reason to believe that you are only with me to reclaim your throne. You have yet proven yourself to think or feel anything other than that. People help each other all the time with different things, but that doesnt mean that they arent doing it for their own benefit. Besides…right now, there's nothing you can do to help right now anyway."

"I know you intend to kill the bastards responsible for killing your family," Mileena said to him. "I would be glad to help if you wish."

By this point, naruto was just getting irritated. He slowly stood up and faced her, saying "Clearly, you don't understand. Lets look at it from your perspective, from your side of the story."

Mileena looked at him, slightly confused. He then began to explain, "From what I gathered when I rescued you from your dungeon or prison, you were clearly overthrown from you position of power. Eventually, you will have a chance at revenge, a chance at your own self preservation, a chance at your own self fulfillment. Am I correct?"

Mileena couldn't fault him for saying that, he had hit the nail on the head with every point that he had made to her.

Knowing that he was getting to her, he continued.

"Now, imagine someone trying to get in your way and taking that opportunity away from you."

"I would kill them first!" Mileena snarled.

"Exactly," Naruto told her. "Just as you getting to them and ending them would be your self fulfillment, this is mine. Only, this is simply a small piece of it. My goal is not only to rebuild my ancestor's home, but to avenge their fruitless deaths as well. I appreciate the offer of help, I really do. However, this is something I must do myself."

Naruto looked to the sky and watched the snow float through the sky without a care in the world.

"It's time."

….…

A, the fourth Raikage, was sitting in his chair looking at the six older men in front of him. Each one of them were in their late sixties, but, still keeping themselves as fit as a shinobi, they looked no older than forty five at most. They all had long gray hair, but they kept their facial hair to a minimum. Each one had the thousand yard stare. Knowing the wars and battles that they knew and took part in, its no wonder why they had that look on their faces. They each wore longer, light gray robes, signifying that they were an important part of Kumo, especially when it came to military tactics and history. One could say that they were the "elders" of the village system and its operations.

"Raikage sama," one of them asked, "Please explain to us why we have been summoned here on such short notice."

"Yes," another one of them said. "Even though you are the Raikage, it is still rude to pull away your elders from their families."

"Silence," A said to them. "You six have been summoned here for a very important reason, and it will soon be revealed to you."

"What do you mean, Raikage sama?" the last one asked. He had a suspicious look on his face, showing that he knew that something was up.

He wanted to know what it was.

"Raikage sama," he demanded, "I want to know why you have summoned us here, now. Is the village in danger?"

The Raikage sighed in defeat. He should have known that they would have suspected that much. After all, they werent ever called into situations like this unless the village was endangered, like his father did before him. Even then, he had only summoned them twice in all his years of leadership.

So, using that logic, of course they were going to suspect that something was wrong. The Raikage wanted this to be short, sweet, and done, but noooo…the damned elders always had to be so damned smart.

Why couldn't he have a dumb one for once? It would certainly make his job a hell of a lot easier.

"Unfortunately, yes," A replied to the elder.

All six of the elders instantly became on alert and were ready to go over battle plans.

"Tell us what we must do, Raikage sama. We will do whatever we can do to protect our home, just as we have done in the past."

It was then that Naruto, clad in his black cloak and armor, appeared in between the Raikage and the six elders. Snow was still on his outfit, he used one of his hands and brushed it off, the snow splashing on the ground and quickly melting. A saw the determined look in the armored ninja's eyes.

He knew that no matter what, he was either going to lose these elders, or his village would be razed to the ground.

Blood would be shed either way.

"I take it they are all here?" Naruto asked A in a no nonsense voice. A nodded in confirmation.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him and looked in the Raikage's eyes. He noticed the fourth Raikage's eyes shift just a little to the left.

"I'll ask you one more time, __Raikage sama,__ " Naruto spat out, "…is… _ _everyone…__ here?"

A narrowed his own eyes in defiance towards the blond.

"I told you boy, yes! Everyone is here!"

"Then where is the seventh one?"

A was dumbfounded.

 _ _How did he know that there were seven of these guys?!__ A thought to himself. __Has he been watching my ANBU? Has he been watching my village?! I made sure that everything was as simple and covert as possible! How the hell did he find out?!__

"Just in case you were wondering how I knew that you were lying," Naruto said with venom in his voice, "I have Sage Mode, remember?"

 _ _Dammit!__ The Raikage thought. __I cant believe I didn't think of that. I couldn't hide these guys even if I tried my best!__

Naruto took out a kunai and tossed it in the shadows to the left of the Raikage's office. A sickening squelch was heard, and the hidden elder fell to the floor, the thrown kunai buried hilt deep in between his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?!" on of the elders cried out.

"You have assaulted of us, you must die!"

"How dare you, boy! You will suffer!"

"SILENCE!" the Raikage roared. All the elders looked at their leader in confusion. A sat down in his chair, rubbing his temples in irritation.

"I didn't summon you old fools, Naruto did."

"This…this boy…cant summon the likes of us!" one of the elders said. "He is not even of our village! Did you even allow this, Raikage sama?!"

Naruto, shaking with rage, said through grit teeth behind his mask, said to them, "Shut…up."

One of the elders looked at him and smirked. He walked forward with confidence and squared off with Naruto and said to the black clad nin, "Boy, I know who you are. Naruto Uzumaki, the Hero of the World. The one who saved us all from Kaguya. From Madara. Well…I don't care! Because clearly __you__ don't know who __I__ am! I am Elder Teshou, the wisest elder of Kumo! You may have led the Elemental Nations as a whole into salvation, but I myself have made Kumogakure what it is today through blood, sweat, and tears! Your skill and sacrifice are absolutely nothing compared to mine! I led this great village to victory in every war we have been in, and it was I who brought us to victory over the famed Uzumaki…clan…"

Thats when it dawned on the elder. Naruto wasn't here because the Raikage summoned him or anything else.

He was here for __them.__

"So…the last remaining Uzumaki has come for vengeance…" Elder Teshou said mockingly.

"You killed them all…out of fear! For no fucking valid reason AT ALL!" Naruto yelled at the end.

Teshou laughed as the rest of the elders grinned in amusement.

"No reason?" Teshou said to him. "The Uzumaki Clan posed a serious threat to all of the villages, they were that skilled. And that threat would have been more than a simple threat, it would have been an imminent danger, had we not taken them out first!"

Naruto drew his sword and said to them in fury, _"_ _ _And now you ARE in imminent danger you piece of shit!"__

Elder Teshou charged forward at first, hoping to quell this threat before it got out of hand too quickly. He wasn't expecting to stare at a Rinnegan eye.

"AMATERASU!"

Teshou suddenly burst into black flames. Stumbling back, he desperately tried to put the flames out, but he only succeeded in spreading them on his body further and faster.

Within seconds, the famed elder Teshou was nothing but ashes on the ground.

Naruto looked at the remaining five elders who stared at him in shock.

"Now…its YOUR turn!"

In a burst of speed, the closest elder soon found a sword buried I his gut hilt-deep. Naruto pressed down on the handle to cause maximum pain to the elder. The older man screamed in pain when Naruto yanked the blade out none too gently, causing the old man's blood to spray out everywhere. He fell to his knees, trying his best to stop the bleeding to no avail. A second later, his head rolled on the ground, eyes wide in terror.

The last four elders charged at Naruto inside of the Raikage's office. Naruto ducked under one kunai thrust , cutting off the offending hand. He jumped over one of the elders trying to trip him, and as he came down, he stomped on that elder's ankle, breaking the bone completely. Regaining his balance, Naruto then simultaneously ducked and turned around, swinging his sword in a wide and horizontal arc. The swing immediately cut one of the elders who were too close, cutting him in half. The elder stumbled forward a few feet before his top half just fell off and onto the floor in a bloody heap.

Turning back to the elder who had a broken ankle, Naruto thrust his sword in that elder's face, killing him instantly. His body convulsed for a second, then remained still.

The last two elders kept their distance, eyeing Naruto cautiously. They both pulled out two kunai and channeled lightning chakra into their blades. They crouched into a ready stance, preparing for their own fights with the young blonde.

Apparently they had forgotten how fast he was. The elder on the left had instantly found his throat pierced by the blade of the black clad ninja. Naruto twisted his sword to the side and then yanked his blade out from the side, halfway decapitating that elder. The last one tried to cut Naruto down with his lightning covered kunai.

Naruto had to give him credit, the elder for his age was particularly fast. He must have been know for his unmatched speed back in his prime.

Too bad he made Naruto his enemy when he aided in the attack and destruction of Uzu.

Naruto easily dodged and weaved between each thrust and slice like they were nothing. To mock the elder even further, Naruto backed off a little, flicked the blood off of his sword and sheathed it, then crossed his arms.

"I wont even need my weapons to kill you," Naruto said to the elder, seeing that he was angering the elder, he decided to press his buttons further.

"I'm sure you were fast back in your day. However…you probably werent fast enough for your wife, were you?"

"What are you talking about, boy?!" the elder asked, clearly agitated at the Narutos jibe.

"so, you're not only a slow fuck, but also dumb also?" Naruto deduced. "No wonder why your woman left you. You're dumb and you suck in bed."

"I'LL KILL YOU BOOOYYYYY!" the elder said as he charged forward.

Naruto pulled out a tag and, charging forward in a burst of speed, placed it on the elder's chest and then backed off.

"You're too easy to rile up," Naruto said to him. "You know, you all destroyed Uzu out of fear of their sealing expertise. Its funny to die by the very thing you were so afraid of."

"What are you tal-"

"FUUIN!"

The elder stopped in mid sentence, feeling an extreme pain in his chest. He looked down and screamed in unbearable agony as his chest and stomach were absorbed in to the seal. His arms, head, and legs, no longer having a torso to support them, fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"Pathetic," Naruto said.

"Fucking great," the Raikage grumbled. "Now my office and floor is covered in blood. Are you happy now?!"

Naruto looked at the Raikage with a piercing stare. He closed his eyes…

"Limbo…"

Then looked at the Raikage with the Rinnegan as he yelled out,

"Hengoku!"

A, the Fourth Raikage, felt like the gods above had punched him with their divine anger behind it. The blow was so powerful that it knocked him out of his Raikage Tower and into the village below.

Naruto looked at the hole in the wall in which the Lightning Shadow flew out of. He smirked to himself and said, "Now I am."

….….

A/N: there you go guys! What'd you think? Let me know what you think should happen in the next chapter! Also…

What is Mileena trying to get at? Will she stay with her nature, and betray anyone just to fulfill her own goals, or will she actually change for the better?

What about Harley Quinn? She changed when the Joker died…will she change again once she meets Naruto?

And will Batman ever quit with his new found obsession of arresting Naruto? Will even be able to?

Let me know what you think should happen next. Remember folks, YOU HAVE A HAND IN HOW THIS PLAYS OUT AS WELL!

Until next time, Roku out.


	12. Chapter 12 EDITED Feelings Realized

A/N: Gooood afternoon ladies and gents, I apologize for the very late update. However to be honest, I lost motivation for this story a while ago. Any tips on how to fix that would be greatly appreciated. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. I've got another idea for a fan fiction running through my head, but I don't think I should start on that, at least not until either this story is complete. Anyway, here's my idea:

Naruto is banished from Konoha after the Battle at the Final Valley. He leaves Konoha and goes to the West. It isnt known where exactly he is, but Tsunade realizes that Konoha needs their jinchurriki back, and sends a team to retrieve him.

What exactly do you all think of this? What elements do you think should be added?

By the way, this story would be a single pairing only. First vote to ten wins.

Now, on with the story!

What Happens Now?

Chapter 12

Feelings Realized, Actions Taken

Later that evening, Naruto was staying in the hotel in Kumo, courtesy of the Raikage. Narutos team were all accommodated and treated as esteemed guests in the village during their stay. The Raikage wanted to do his best to apologize in his village's hand in the Uzumaki clan's destruction.

(Flashback: Earlier that day)

 _"_ _ _I apologize on behalf of my village's arrogance, Naruto," A had told Naruto. "I am pleased to know that I was able to have a hand in you and your clan to find peace with those Elder's deaths. Contrary to popular belief, I am not a heartless fool who only believes in might and strength. However, this is how I must be in order to protect everyone in my village."__

 _"_ _ _I understand," Naruto said to the Raikage. "And I thank you for bringing them to me. I would have found them on my own eventually, but you having them brought here shows that you are indeed willing to help, and thats a plus in my book."__

 _"_ _ _Please, if there is anything else that I can do to help you in your endeavor, let me know."__

 _"_ _ _What about a place to stay?" Naruto asked. "I'm sure my team is exhausted and needs rest."__

 _"_ _ _Done. I will put you and your team in the finest hotel Kumo has to offer. I am glad I was able to help, and…if its worth anything, you have my condolences with what happened with Uzushiogakure."__

 _"_ _ _It is much appreciated, Raikage sama."__

(Present)

Naruto was currently in the shower, enjoying the warmth of the hot water coursing over his tired and achy body. He really needed to relax. All of the stress from being constantly angry over what happened to his distant family and clan all the time was getting to him. He didn't want to be upset all the time, but he just couldn't help it even if he tried. It was as if someone had turned on a switch and he didn't have control over it. This shower right now was helping him tone it down, even for just a little bit.

He didn't know how long he was in the shower for, but clearly it was a long time. He didn't notice that Diana, the famed Princess of Themiscyra, had walked into the bathroom and was watching him shower.

Ever since she had first witnessed Naruto and Starfire make love that first time, she was drawn to him. Sure, her normal days were just that, normal. However, ever since she saw them…a little mix of that scene was thrown in, and over time, her thoughts of the blonde haired nin only grew and grew and grew. She would think about him at first as a very powerful being who was compassionate, yet vengeful. Then, after a little while, she would think of how he was just hurting. A little while longer, she would think about him on a more personal level. Eventually, she began thinking about him as a lover. Her feelings for him only intensified once she admitted to herself that she indeed have a much deeper desire for him than she had originally thought.

So much so that she almost seemed to be out of her own control right now. She had been keeping an eye on him for quite some time now. And, if she were to be true to herself like a true Amazon warrior was supposed to be, she was actually quite jealous of Starfire. She wanted that kind of connection with Naruto now more than ever. She noticed how she was able to break through that hard shell of the warrior on the outside and get the real person on the inside. Thats what she wanted as well.

And she was from Themiscyra. She was an Amazon warrior and the daughter of Hera. She wasn't going to let some insecurities get in her way of taking what she wanted.

She removed her clothing and quietly set it all on the bathroom floor. She was lucky that he was so into his shower right now, otherwise she probably wouldnt be doing this. As quietly as she could, she opened the shower door and stepped inside, feeling some of the hot water spray on her as well. It had been a while since she had felt the rush and warmth of hot water running over her own body, and that little spray felt nice. Naruto must be feeling quite good at the moment, so it was no wonder that he wasn't responsive.

Naruto felt a pair of arms encircle his waist as he enjoyed the hot water running over him. At first he tensed, thinking it was a threat. However the calmness of the person behind him eased his mind. He suspected that it was Starfire at first, but the frame of the person was slightly taller from what he could feel.

Was it Wonder Woman?

"I've been watching you for some time now, Naruto," Diana said to him.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said, slightly confused as to what she meant.

"I've seen you and Starfire," she continued, "The way you two act together. I've seen you and her…mate. I can feel the passion between you two. I can literally feel that love that you two have for one another whenever you two look at each other. I don't know if everyone else can, but I feel it in waves. It feels so…comforting. I want that from you too."

"I'm sorry, Diana, but I'm already with Starfire," Naruto said, trying to let her down easy.

"And with Hinata?"

Narutos eyes shot open.

"did you really think that I wouldnt talk to her first, Naruto?" Wonder Woman asked him. "I already assumed as much, which is why I did not come to you sooner. But, as time went on, I couldn't help myself anymore. We Amazons do things the honorable way. I would not go behind Starfire's back just to get you, and as a result cause turmoil within our group. It was then that she told me about Hinata, and would fully welcome me as well."

(Flashback: Between Diana and Starfire)

 _"_ _ _Starfire, could I talk to you for a moment?" Wonder Woman asked the redhead. Starfire simply smiled and nodded before they went to another room in the hotel.__

 _"_ _ _Is everything okay, Diana?" Starfire asked her teammate, slightly concerned.__

 _"_ _ _I'm not sure," Diana replied. "Thats what I wanted to talk to you about."__

 _"_ _ _It's about your feelings for Naruto, isn't it?" Starfire asked.__

 _ _Wonder Woman's eyes shot open in surprise.__

 _"_ _ _How did you know?" Diana asked incredulously.__

 _ _Starfire giggled and said, "Apparently you have forgotten. Remember, Diana, us Tamaranians can sense emotion in everyone, its what we thrive on, its literally both our strengths and our weakness. And not just emotion, but also specific emotions as well. Any and all emotion that everyone feels, Tamaranians can sense it."__

 _"_ _ _So…" Diana began, but Starfire finished it for her.__

 _"_ _ _Yes, I have felt your desire for Naruto ever since you first saw us," she told her friend. "However, acting upon your emotions before you fully understand them can lead to unfavorable consequences. I take it that you now understand them, and realize what you want?"__

 _ _Diana, Princess of Themiscyra, was a little shy as she nodded her head in confirmation.__

 _"_ _ _Then, Wonder Woman, go get what you want. He's currently in the shower in his room. He's all yours."__

(Present)

Wonder Woman had just finished explaining to Naruto the conversation that had recently transpired between herself and Starfire. Naruto then felt Wonder Woman begin to fondle his lower regions with her hands as she whispered in his ear, "Naruto…I've always been the heroine. I've always felt like someone needed me to help save them, or felt like I was always meant to help someone else. Naruto, right now, I just…I just want you to make me feel like a woman. Like __your__ woman…"

She fondled his balls with one of her soft hands and began to stroke his hardening member in the other. She could hear his labored breathing, caused by her actions. She smiled to herself, glad that she could do this to him. She kissed his back a few times as she continued to stimulate him and said softly, "I love you Naruto. And I want to show you that I do."

She stopped her movements and had him step back against the shower wall. She pressed her large breasts up against his chest as she cradled his face in her hands and gave him a deep and loving kiss. He ran his hands up and down her sides and she loved that feeling. She reached down and continued to stroke him with her soft hands as she kissed him, and his hands roamed down and began to squeeze her ass. She had never felt this particular feeling before, and she absolutely loved it.

She wasn't a virgin, none of the Amazons on Themiscyra were. However, they just procreated there, it was a duty. There was no love or real affection there. With Naruto, it was just the opposite. The affection and passion that they were feeling for each other was just turning her on like nothing else had before.

They broke the kiss and Naruto said to her, "I've felt the same way you have, Diana," he told her and chuckled slightly at her surprised reaction. "However, I've had a lot on my mind as of late and couldn't really focus on it, but it was there."

Diana of Themiscyra smiled and said, "Then let us act on our feelings together."

Wonder Woman, with renewed vigor, slammed her lips against Narutos and stroked him harder. She broke the kiss again and began kissing down his neck, chest, and abs. Finally on her knees she told him, "I told you that I wanted to show you how much I love you."

Again with one hand she continued to massage his sack with one hand while she licked the tip of his member with her soft tongue. It never left, her tongue never broke contact. She swirled her tongue around and around the head of his dick, coating it with her saliva. She enjoyed feeling Naruto squirm under her tongue, but she herself wanted more. She slowly bobbed her head back and forth, making sure that she felt every part of his dick go in her mouth. Naruto was loving it also.

It felt like Wonder Woman was literally trying to suck the cum out of him whenever she would go back. Each time she went forward, she tried to get a little bit more of his length in her mouth. When his tip hit the back of her throat, she gagged a little, but that didn't deter her. Instead, she braced herself and went forward with more determination than before to show her feelings for Naruto.

She looked up at his face and saw that he just looked down at her, his face contorted with pleasure. The look in her eyes as she took him down her throat and feeling his balls hit her chin almost did him in though. He wanted this to last as long as possible, it just felt so damn good.

Wonder Woman was really enjoying making him squirm with her deep throat. She swore that she could have felt his dick throb inside of her mouth as she continued. She gradually got faster and faster, until she was deepthroating him like there was no tomorrow. Th hot water from the shower spraying on her also felt nice as well. Overall, she felt like this was meant to happen. Never before had she ever felt so energized and passionate about anyone, and wanted to convey it all to her new lover.

She eventually felt his balls begin to churn in his hand and his dick throb in her mouth and he said, "Diana…oh shit…I'm gonna cum Diana…whoa, fuck!"

He suddenly shouted because Wonder Woman had then wrapped one of her arms behind his lower back and pulled him forward, preventing him moving. Her other hand massaged his sack even more as she deethroated him like there was no tomorrow. She literally had him in her control, in her grasp, and she was not letting go. No way in hell.

At least not until she had her fill.

She didn't have to wait for long. Naruto grunted and grabbed her long black hair as he came incredibly hard. Wonder Woman's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt it all go straight into her stomach. Narutos large dick literally in her throat, cumming ropes and ropes of cum into her stomach while she was on her knees taking it all.

 _ _I need to do this more often,__ Diana thought to herself.

After what seemed like forever, the flow of cum stopped, and Naruto was barely standing. Diana still didn't let him go though. Slowly, very, very slowly, she pulled back her head, slurping the entire time. She wanted to make sure that she got every last drop that she could get. Finally, his dick left her mouth with a popping noise. Diana licked her lips with a smile and said to her new lover, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. We need to do this more often."

Naruto could only dumbly nod. That was one of the damn best blowjobs he'd ever gotten. She said she wanted to convince him of her feelings, to show him that she really cared about him.

She had him convinced.

She then stood up, turned around, and bent over. She reached behind and pulled one of her cheeks apart and said, "Take me Naruto. I said that I want to be your woman. So let's seal the deal."

A man would have to be out of his damn mid to refuse such an offer.

Naruto smacked her ass, enjoying the bubble butt ripple. He lined himself up and plunged himself all the way in without wasting time. Diana's eyes shot open, feeling his tip run through her cervix and into her womb. Her whole body froze at first, and then she had the biggest orgasm of her life once he started moving. She felt him stretching her in places she didn't even know she had. His balls hit her clit every time he slammed his hips into her. Her mouth was wide open, her body in shock as to the extreme pleasure it was suddenly feeling. Soon, she was thrusting back into him as he thrust into her.

The sight had Naruto in a full lustful state. His instincts had taken over. Watching Diana's bubble butt ripple with each thrust was what sent him over the edge. He leaned back slightly, grabbed her hips with both hands and just went to town on her. Her began to fuck Wonder Woman harder and faster, and gradually even more so.

By this point Diana had already had two orgasms, and was quickly approaching her third. The feeling of him actually penetrating her cervix itself was simply mind blowing. She was soon moaning and screaming like a bitch in heat. She couldn't hold it in anymore as her own primal instincts kicked in and was milking his dick as much as possible, trying her damned best to suck his cum out to get him to fill her up. Naruto grabbed a good portion of her black hair and pulled back, making her head lean back as well. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she came for the third time, a low, guttural moan coming from her throat as her pussy constricted around his dick. Thats what did it for him, feeling her squeeze him as he was balls deep in her. With a few more thrusts, he buried his dick in her all the way, his tip nearly reaching the back of her womb. He unleashed every ounce of cum that was in him, directly into her womb. Her legs were shaking so much from the feeling of being filled up. There was so much of it that her stomach began to swell up. From that feeling alone she came again, harder than ever this time. She sprayed all over his legs as he continued to make her stomach expand from the excessive amount of cum that he was pouring into her.

Finally, he was done and he pulled out of her. She slowly fell to knees on the shower floor, the hot water spraying on them both. She had just had the best sex of her life yet, and having her womb overfilled to the point where she looked to be pregnant was a new yet extremely pleasant experience. The cum then began to leak out of her pussy and onto the wet shower floor. She placed her hand over it to keep it all in, she didn't want to get rid of it just yet.

 _ _We have GOT to do this more often,__ she thought to herself.

….…

Batman and Harley Quinn were flying in the Batwing over Mount Hotakadake in Japan.

"How far are we Harley?" Batman asked his new sidekick.

"We're about ten minutes out Bats!" Harley said as she watched a a black tablet that had a light blue screen activated. In the center of it was a red dot that signified superman's location. They were coming up on that specific location, and fast.

"Then we'll make it five," Batman said. He flipped a couple of switches in the cockpit of his Batwing and they flew even faster than before.

"Hey look, Flash is keepin' up with us!" Harley exclaimed.

Indeed below them, Barry Allen, aka the Flash, was running through Mount Hotakadake, right along with the Batwing. He reached up and pressed a button next to his ear and said, "We almost there Bruce?"

In the cockpit, Barry's voice rang through the intercom. Bruce Wayne pushed a button to his left and said, "Yes, we are only about five minutes out. We need to stay back a little so that we still have the element of surprise."

Flash's voice was heard once again through the intercom as he said, "Hey Bruce, if everything you told me so far about this "Fox Sage" is true, then I really don't think that stealth is really gonna work on this guy."

"Maybe so," Bruce agreed, "However, thats why you're here. If stealth wont work, then speed certainly will."

"Understood Bruce. Lets get this guy behind bars."

….….

A/N: So, what do you thinks gonna happen? Lemme know what you all thought about this chapter! Until next time, Roku out.


	13. Chapter 13 A Wager Lost, Bigtime

A/N: Good mornin folks, just got done with this chapter. Gaining a little more motivation for this story, thank you all who took the few seconds to actually write a review. They DO help, you know. Anyways, I feel like you all have been waiting long enough, so here you go.

What Happens Now?

Chapter 13

A Wager Lost, Bigtime

Naruto was feeling much, much better than he had in a very long time. Whoever said that vengeance didn't help with someone's desires for revenge clearly didn't know what they were talking about. Granted, There were still the survivors from Uzu's counterattack in Iwa and Kiri, but so far, it was a pretty good start. Being able to let a piece of your ancestor's souls rest in peace was quite a satisfying thing for Naruto.

That, and of course getting laid with the all famous wonder Woman sure helped out too.

But, for the longest time, he could truly say that he had a few people who really did care for him. Back in Konoha, even with the Rookie 11, he still didn't have anyone that cared for him, much. Sure, they all cared about each others well being, but that was the extent of it.

For example, on his birthday, the day of the Kyuubi Festival, did anyone come and visit him on his birthday? Of course not, they all went to the festival. Meanwhile, he was being chased around the entire village by numerous mobs of civilians and sometimes even shinobi who wanted him dead. The only one whoever did so was the Sandaime, and he had died a long time ago. Other than Hiruzen Sarutobi, no one ever visited him.

Whenever Jiraiya died at the hands of Pain, did anyone even care to check up on him? Only one person did, his old Academy teacher, Iruka Umino. While he greatly appreciated the man's kindness, it was just another reminder that no one else truly cared about him or what had ever happened to him. However when Shikamaru's sensei, Asuma Sarutobi, died at the hands of Hidan from the Akatsuki, oh the entire rookie 11 team checked up on him on a regular basis.

There were a few more instances that were similar to these, but they all ended up the same way: everyone showing with their actions that they really could care less about the one and only Naruto Uzumaki.

However…now, it was a different story.

Starfire, the woman who had more or less captured his heart. She had continually been breaking down his protective walls around his heart. She had done her best to show him that she really, truly cared about him.

Hinata Hyuuga, perhaps the single member throughout the village hidden in the leaves other than the Third that truly cared as well.

And finally Wonder Woman, or also known as Diana of Themiscyra. She had confessed to him last night about her true feelings towards him

Superman was showing signs of caring, however men in general are not the most emotional creatures on Earth, therefore he could understand. However, judging by his actions and what Superman had said to him with their few interactions, he could tell that he really did care for him.

It was these things, these people, that had begun to slowly turn his cold and ruthless personality back into the true Naruto Uzumaki. Its a wonder what the dark and lonely world can do to a person's soul.

Its even more of a wonder as to how only a few people can turn it back around.

Naruto was currently sitting on his bed in his hotel room in Kumo. Sitting cross legged, he was meditating deeply before he was pulled into his mindscape by his tenant.

 **"** ** **FEELING BETTER NOW KIT?"**** The Nine Tailed Fox asked his partner.

 _ _Yeah, much better actually, thanks,__ Naruto thought back to him.

 **"** ** **SO…WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE ONE?"****

 _ _What do you mean?__

 **"** ** **YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN, BRAT."****

 _ _Actually I don't, thats why I'm asking you furball.__

The Kyuubi sighed.

 **"** ** **EVEN AFTER ALL IVE DONE FOR YOU I STILL DON'T GET ANY RESPECT. WHICH ONE OF THOSE GIRLS DID YOU LIKE BANGING THE BEST?"****

 _ _What the hell kind of question is that Kurama?!__

 **"** ** **A SIMPLE ONE, BRAT. I LIKED THEM ALL. THEY ALL HAVE A GOOD BALANCE. THE REDHEAD IS AN AGGRESSIVE MATE, THE BLUENETTE IS THE SUBMISSIVE ONE, AND THAT RAVEN HAIRED ONE IS RIGHT IN BETWEEN. HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU DID GOOD KIT, NICE CATCH! NOW…TIME TO BRING IN MORE FOR YOUR CONQUEST!"****

 _ _Baka fox.__

 **"** ** **HAHAHAHAHA…HOWEVER, ON A SERIOUS NOTE…WHAT IS YOUR NEXT PLAN OF ACTION AGAINST THOSE WHO WILL RECIEVE YOUR WRATH?"****

 _ _I'm not entirely sure just yet.I was thinking of maybe having my team relax for a few days before we move on to the next target. However…I was thinking of moving to Iwa next.__

 **"** ** **AAHHH…THE VILLAGE THAT HAS A BURNING HATRED TOWARDS YOUR FATHER. IT WOULD INDEED BE ENJOYABLE TO SEE YOU RAZE THAT VILLAGE TO THE GROUND."****

 _ _I would probably have enjoyed that too, but I'm not killing any innocents, only those who were responsible.__

 **"** ** **AH YOU'RE NO FUN. IT WOULD BE EASIER JUST TO TEAR THEM ALL TO PIECES."****

 _ _Regardless, that's what I'm doing. But if they attack me first…well, lets just say that your suggestion isn't out of play just yet.__

 **"** ** **AH, SEE, I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON YOU KIT. HEY, YOU GOT A VISITOR."****

Just then, there was a knock on Narutos hotel door. The door opened to reveal Starfire walking in. She closed the door with a smile on her face as she looked upon the man of her dreams while he was meditating.

"How are you doing?" he suddenly asked her, surprising her slightly.

Recovering just a little from the slight scare that Naruto gave her, she smiled and said, "I was going to ask you the same thing my Love."

"Can I ask you a question?" Naruto said to her.

"Of course," Starfire said as she sat on the bed next to him.

"Why do you care so much?" Naruto said.

The question threw her off guard.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked her man, wanting a little clarification.

He opened his eyes and said to her, "Back in Konoha, there were thousands upon thousands of people. I had literally saved each and every one of them, and yet they still could care less. Even the members of the Konoha Eleven, the people who were with me more than anyone else, could care less. That was my whole life. All of the sudden, I've known you for a few days, and you care about me more than anyone else ever has before. Why?"

Starfire smiled at him once more. "Haven't I told you before my Love? It is because of who you are. Not what you have done or who you are now, its because of who you __are.__ You forget that us Tamaranians can detect one's emotions and therefore, who they are to an extent. You have already proven my opinion of you to be true with your actions."

"It's just…really different I guess. Nonetheless, thank you Starfire," Naruto said with his own bright smile.

He could deny it all he wanted, but he couldn't lie to himself: whether he wanted it or not, Starfire had helped him heal, and had wormed her way into his heart. It felt kind of…good. Good to let someone else in again.

Just then, the door opened to reveal Hinata and Diana. Both smiled at him as they walked in.

"Hi girls, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked them, sounding much like he did before he had lost himself.

Hinata beamed brightly. He sounded just like he did a few years ago. Full of brightness and caring, the thing that first caused her to fall in love with him in the first place.

"We are doing good Naruto kun. We just wanted to check up on you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing much, much better now. Thanks to you three," Naruto said to them. "What are you guys doing right now?"

Before anything else could be said, they saw the trees outside of the hotel blow around like they would in a crazy wind storm. They all heard what sounded like an airplane that was really close by. Naruto got off of his bed and looked up in the sky and saw a large black plane.

"Seriously? The weird guy again?" he asked aloud.

"Who is it Naruto kun?" Hinata asked him.

He turned around to face them and told them, "Batman? Was that his name? Whatever it is, he's here. Again. I'm getting really tired of this."

Why did this have to happen to him? Every single time he was about to relax, something, or someone, always have to show up and ruin it for him.

Fuckers.

Naruto got dressed in his black outfit and donned his cloak and armor. He lifted his face mask, then strapped his sword on his back.

He popped his back and his neck and said, "Let's go deal with this faggot before things get really messy."

Wonder woman could only shake her head at he former teammate's stupidity. Her sword and shield materialized and she sheathed them on her back.

Hinata popped her knuckles, ready to defend her man from any threat that would come their way.

Starfire narrowed her eyes at this new development. She thought along the same lines as Naruto, always having something ruin her fun at the worst possible moment, and was quite tired of it. All four of them walked out of the door and met up with Superman, Robin, Mileena, Jade, Ino, Sakura, and Rock Lee.

Superman looked at Naruto and said to him, "You know who's here, right?"

Naruto nodded and said to the kryptonian, "Yeah, mister I will take you to jail. Like a few bars could hold me in. Everyone else stay here, he's just one guy, I'll take care of this."

"Hold on Naruto kun," Hinata told him.

"Whats up Hinata chan?"

"I'm seeing two other people with him. A woman and someone who is…really, really fast. I barely saw him with my byakugan."

Naruto nodded and said, "Thanks Hinata chan, but I can take of them. Besides, if I dont then the Raikage will. We don't need all this drama right now, I'll take of this."

Hinata nodded, knowing full well that Naruto could indeed take care of himself. After all, Naruto was the main part in saving the world from Kaguya and Madara.

….…..

Batman, along with Harley Quinn, were walking through the village of Kumo. Harley was still holding the device that pinpointed Superman's location. After they had landed the Batwing, they had immediately begun their search on the ground.

"How much further Harleen?" Batman asked the woman.

"Not much farther Bats!" Harley Quinn responded. "According to this doohickey thing, Superman should be in that large tower right over there!"

Harley Quinn pointed to the larger part of the Kumo Hotel, the best and most luxurious hotel that Kumo had in their village.

"Then that's where we're going," Bruce Wayne said.

However, before they could move any further, they were surrounded by several Kumo ANBU and the Raikage himself.

"I don't know who you are," the Raikage began, "But you are not welcome here. You have this one chance to leave peacefully. Turn around and leave now, and I will forget this little encounter never happened. As I said…this is your only chance."

Batman stopped and said, "I apologize, but I cannot leave. At least not yet. You see I am looking for someone, and this tracking device-" Harley held the electronic tracker, showing A the blinking red dot, "-indicates that he is in that hotel right over there. Please, all I ask is that he be turned over to my custody, and we will leave immediately. Again, I apologize for this intrusion, but this must be done."

Batman never was one for diplomatic talk, he was always the one to make demands and if they werent met, you got pounded into the ground, then you gave Batman what he wanted. However, he wasn't stupid either. Surrounded by this many enemies…one didn't simply just walk in to the village of Kumo and start making demands. That was a simple death wish.

"I do not know who you are talking about. Does this person have a name?" the Raikage asked.

"I am not sure of his true name," Batman said, "But from he told me he goes by the alias of "Fox Sage", or the "Kitsune Sennin."

"He's talking about me, Raikage sama."

A turned around to see Naruto in his black garb and armor, standing there with his arms crossed.

"He's after you Nar-" the Raikage began, but was immediately interrupted by Naruto.

"Ah ah ah," Naruto said, waving his finger, "Fox Sage will do, Raikage sama. This Bat doesnt need to know my real name. After all, he's wanting to arrest me on bogus charges."

The Raikage looked at Batman with a hard eye and asked, "What __charges__ do you have against N…the Fox Sage?"

"Bats has plenty of reason you know!" Harley exclaimed out loud.

"Thats enough Harleen," Batman said gently. He looked at the Raikage with an equally hard stare.

"He is charged with murder."

"And who exactly did he kill?" A asked Batman.

"Prisoners," Batman answered.

A looked at Batman like he was a total idiot.

"Let me get this straight," A began, "The Fox Sage here killed some prisoners, correct?"

Batman nodded.

"And now you want him arrested for murder?"

Again, Batman nodded.

"What were these prisoners arrested for?" A asked Batman.

"Various crim-" batman began but was interrupted by Harley Quinn who shouted, "Rape, murder, theft, torture, and kidnapping, among other bad things!"

Batman could only slightly shake his head at the worst possible timing of one of her outbursts.

A laughed incredulously.

"So…you want to arrest the Fox Sage because he rid the world of a few monsters?!" the Raikage said loudly. "You're even dumber than you look."

Batman hardened his glare as he said, "Excuse me…Raikage, wasn't it? You are going to hand him over, or I will force you to."

"Thats enough, Batman," Naruto said, stepping forward and walking through the ANBU and passed the Raikage.

"Meet me in the training field. Raikage sama, please have him escorted there. I've had enough of this damn fool."

"With pleasure," A said. He signaled for two of his ANBU to escort Bruce Wayne to the field.

"This is going to be good,"A said to no one in particular.

….….

Fifteen minutes later, the Dark Knight and the fox Sage squared off in the training filed in the village of Kumo. It was a large, barren area, with large rocks jutting out from the ground. Before they got started, Naruto walked over to the edge of the field and pulled out a sealing tag and some ink. Making a quick seal that was so perfect and precise that it would put another seal master to shame, he placed it on the ground next to a large rock.

Naruto placed his hands together and said, "Fuuin!"

The markings on the tag glowed for a second before fading back to their black color. Naruto stood up and walked back to the center of the field, in which the Bat analyzed his every move.

 _ _Let him watch me make tags all he wants,__ Naruto thought to himself. __He will never be able to replicate the tags, or any tags for that matter.__

"Listen up, Batman," Naruto began, "I'm getting really tired of this. I don't feel like killing you, because you do at least serve __some__ good. So, this is what we are going to do."

Naruto held out an armored fist and said, "We will battle with honor. We will both use our abilities to best the other, and may the best man win. If I win, you accept the fact that sometimes you indeed have to kill to make the world a better place. If I lose, then I go with you in hand cuffs, no questions asked. Are the terms acceptable?"

Batman nodded his head and said, "Yes, Fox Sage. Just know that by the end of this day, you will be behind bars. I understand you logic and reasoning behind killing, however, killing is still the highest wrong anyone can commit, and any who do so must be punished. That includes you."

"In that case, you should arrest yourself," Naruto countered.

That threw Batman off a little bit. "I have never killed."

"Maybe not directly," Naruto said, "But you have gotten people killed. To an extent, there's no real difference."

"I don't understand," Batman said, angry that this man dare accuse him of breaking his own rule.

"Its simple, really. You actually caught the Joker, several times. You didn't almost catch him and he eluded you every time, no, you actually, successfully, apprehended the man and locked him up. Several times. And what happened?"

Batman just looked at the Black clothed ninja.

"Thats right, he broke out every single time. And what happened after he broke out? He killed again, again, and again. Therefore, because you did not kill him first, all of those people that died by his hands or his minion's hands, those innocents blood is now on __your__ hands, __Bruce Wayne!"__

Batman was shocked, to say the least. Not only did this man accuse him of breaking his own rule… _ _he knew who he was?!__

Well, of course he did! He was friends with Wonder Woman and Superman, and his son, Robin. Why wouldnt they tell him who he was?

"Whether or not you know who I am or not doesnt matter," Bruce said angrily, "You are still getting locked up for murder!"

"Then you will be joining me," Naruto said.

The two stared each other off, trying to size the other one up. Well, Batman was trying to size up Naruto. Naruto didn't have to size this other guy up at all. Seriously, his chakra levels were mid chunin at best. The only thing that made him any good at all were his technological advancements, and those could be rendered useless at any given moment.

Naruto's black cloak fluttered in the wind, Batman seeing the Fox Sage's eyes through the black hood, eyeing him down. His arms were crossed, apparently not even taking him seriously.

Oh well, makes Batman's job easier if he doesnt take him seriously, right?

Batman tensed and shouted, "FLASH, NOW!"

A large red blur was seen outside of the training field, right before he got to the edge of the field. The second he tried to pass the area, he was immediately shocked with an untold amount of electricity, freezing his entire body in pain.

"AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Flash cried out before he fell on the ground, out cold.

"What did you do?!" Batman yelled out to the Fox Sage.

"what?" Naruto asked like it was no big deal. "Did you really think that I didn't know about your speedy friend over there? Thats what the tag was for, to make sure you and I arent interrupted. You see, a ninja must always be prepared. Knowing your enemy and who they bring along, is a major part of that."

Naruto crouched low and said, "Enough of this chit chat, I've had enough of you. Lets get this over with so I can go about my day."

"Couldnt have said it better myself," Batman said as he too got in a fighting stance.

A Kumo ANBU appeared in between them and pointed at Batman and said, "Are you ready?"

Batman nodded.

The ANBU pointed at Naruto.

"Are you ready?"

Naruto nodded.

The Kumo ANBU held up his hand, waited a second, then threw his hand down, shouting, "Haijime!"

Before Batman could even move, he was clotheslined by Naruto.

How?! Batman didn't even see him move!

Batman slowly got up, rubbing his neck that was now sore as hell.

"I got that from Octopops," Naruto said. "I'm not as good at it as he is, but its still fun to do."

"You got a lucky shot, it wont happen again," Batman said as he got back into his stance.

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of the Bat and rapidly delivered punches to Batman's shoulders, stomach, ribs, spleen, liver, thighs, neck, jaw, nose, and temple in blurring speed. Batman didn't even know what happened. One moment, Naruto was standing there, the next, he was getting beat the hell up!

As Batman stumbled back, Naruto jumped in the air and spun. As he spun, he delivered three roundhouse kicks to Batman's chest, knocking him back.

(If any of you have played Dead or Alive, remember when Ryu Hayabusa does that triple kick? Thats what Naruto just did to Bruce.)

Batman grit his teeth from the pain. This guy hit __hard.__

"I defeated Akatsuki, Pain, Madara, AND Kaguya," Naruto said as Batman stood up. "You cant even kill the Joker. You wont win because you __cant__ win. Surrender now and I'll spare you the embarrassment."

"You will never beat me," Batman said through the pain.

Naruto scoffed. "I love proving people wrong."

He did his signature jutsu, and four clones appeared.

"I'll beat you with one of my oldest moves to date. I actually don't think I've used this since ive beat Kiba with it."

All of the Narutos crouched low, then blurred out of sight. One by one, each clone would suddenly appear, sock Batman in the face with a haymaker, then disappear again. Within seconds, Batman's vision got really blurry, almost being knocked out.

Then, one by one, all clones appeared and performed a series of kicks an punches to the Bat. After about a minute of the beat down, the clones and Naruto performed his oldest move yet.

"NA-!"

"RU-!

"TO!"

Batman was launched in the air by four simultaneous kicks that hurt like hell.

He was about twenty feet in the air, still feeling the pain in his chin when the real Naruto appeared above him, foot raised high in the air to finish the move.

"UZUMAKI BARRAGE!"

With a powerful axe kick to the stomach, Batman was sent to the ground, hard. Rocks and dust flew in the air from the impact. Batman only had enough time to look up to where Naruto was diving towards him, a big blue ball of energy in his hand.

"Time to finish this! OODAMA RASENGAN!"

Naruto thrust the large rasengan into Batman's downed form, sending him further into the ground, making an even larger crater.

After the dust settled, everyone saw that Batman was indeed down for the count. Naruto put his hands together and said, "Kai!"

The tag disarmed and the field was clear to enter. The Raikage walked up to him and said, "Was that all the guy had?"

"Whether it was or not doesnt matter," Naruto said, "You know how it works with us ninja, don't let your enemy prepare. Take them out first before they even get the chance."

"Indeed," A agreed. "so…what do you want with these two?"

"Go ahead and lock 'em up," Naruto said. "Hopefully some time in a Kumo prison will straighten them up."

"Now what did you do that to the Bats for?!" Harley Quinn cried out.

"what about her?" A asked Naruto. However, before he could answer, Starfire walked up to them and said, "Do not worry, I will take care of her."

"You sure?" Naruto asked her.

Starfire nodded and said, "Yes my Love. I will do the questioning with her."

Naruto nodded and said to the Raikage, "Well, there you go. Thanks A."

"Dont mention it," A replied. "If there's anything else you need, don't be afraid to ask."

….…

In the Kumo hotel, in Starfire's room, Harley Quinn was sitting at the table drumming her fingers on the table while Starfire looked at her.

Starfire had just got done with digging into Harley's mind, looking over all of the facts, getting all of the details about everything, making Harley say things she didn't want to…this woman was such a good interrogator, she made Ibiki Morino look like a chump amateur.

"I understand your position," Starfire said to Harley softly, "And I believe that I know exactly what can help you, Harley Quinn."

"Yea, and whats that sweet cheeks?!" Harley said in her sassy tone.

Starfire simply smiled and said to her, "A real man."

Harley looked at her, confused. "What do you mean, a real man?"

"Simple," Starfire replied. "You need a real man. One to love you during the day, and to really love you during the night."

"Are you tryin' to say that I need to get laid lady?!" Harley said to her.

"More or less," Starfire said in her soft voice. "If this so called 'getting laid' means you having sexual intercourse with a man, then yes, you need to 'get laid'."

"Well, I cant argue with ya there Star," Harley said dejectedly.

"And I believe I know just the man for you, too," Starfire said with a smile.

"An' who would that be little lady?" Harley asked.

"Well, my Love of course."

….…..

A/N: so, what did you all think?! Let me know in the reviews or comments, whatever, ok? Also, some people said that my next idea, the one where Naruto is banished and moves to the West more or less, is a good idea but something that isnt original. Someone else asked if I could do more Naruto/Mortal Kombat crossovers. I'm not too sure, so, I leave it your hands everyone. What do you want to see me write about more?

Naruto/Mortal Kombat, or

Naruto gets banished and moves to the West.

The choice is yours!

Until next time, Roku out.


	14. Chapter 14 Realizations

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you all are enjoying my story. Also, speaking of stories, so far there is about a tie between which story I should do next, half of you want me to do another Mk crossover, and the other half want the banishment story. Can we break the tie?

We'll see!

Until then, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

What Happens Now?

Chapter 14

Realizations

Batman was currently sitting down on the rocky floor inside of the Kumo prison. He and Barry Allen were both stripped of their suits and dressed in long white and tattered robes for clothing, and were set up in cells that were side by side. Because the prison was built into the mountain itself, the area of the prison was extremely cold. The walls and floors were never flat and smooth, in fact most of them were jagged and, if moved on improperly or not very carefully, could cut you very badly. It was said that one could die within a few days inside a Kumo prison cell for that fact alone.

Bruce Wayne and Barry Allen could only hope that they wouldnt be among the ones that did perish within the cells of Kumo. It wasn't a pleasant way to go, not by a longshot.

Bruce finally realized that his current target, Naruto Uzumaki, aka the Fox Sage or the Kitsune Sennin, was standing directly in front of his cell. Next to him was Ino Yamanaka.

"Bruce Wayne," Ino began. "Billionaire by day and Gotham city's vigilante by night. Possess no powers at all, and has access to numerous technologically advanced weapons and accessories. Very smart and tactical, trained by the League of Shadows, which is led by Ras Al Ghul. Lost his parents due to a criminal act when he was a young child. Raised by his butler, Alfred. Jason Todd, aka Robin, is his son, which their relationship was strained due to conflicting beliefs about true justice. Former member of the Justice League, and also fought against the Regime. Responsible for putting many criminals in jail, but his archenemy, the Joker, as well as many others such as the Penguin, Mr. Freeze, and many more, all broke out and were arrested again numerous times for many different felonies. Not one to trust, and even more so to work with. Believes that killing is always wrong, and that no one deserves to be killed for committing a wrong, no matter how vile. Did I miss anything, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce Wayne could only stare at the blonde haired woman, shocked that she knew absolutely everything about him, when he had known absolutely none of these people in his life. Not even the members of the Justice League knew that much about him! There's no way she could have known that much unless…

"You can read minds," Bruce said, more as a statement than a question.

"Not only read them," Ino said with a smirk, "Alter memories, replace memories, erase them, make the brain physically melt or explode…among numerous other things, but yes…I can read minds."

Hearing that made the Flash shudder. He did NOT want to know what that felt like!

"You know these bars wont hold me," Bruce stated matter of factly.

"Honestly," the Kitsune Sennin began, "I hope they don't. I'm looking forward to kicking your sorry ass again."

"Say whatever you want, Fox Sage, I will beat you."

"You cant now, and you never will. Do you know why, Bruce?"

Bruce only stared at him.

"It is because you lack conviction. You lack the guts of what must be done sometimes. Let me let you in on a little secret."

He walked up closer to the bars and said, "Quite frankly, I don't like killing at all. Every time I do it gives me a sickening feeling and I want to throw up. I want to erase every time I killed someone from my mind. However…I know I cant do that. I know that sometimes…you MUST kill to literally save the world."

Naruto leaned further and said with a bit of anger rising in his voice, "Was there ever a time in your life in which you woke up in a grayish white cocoon looking thing?"

Bruce wondered how he even knew that! A little while back, he saw this large tree limb looking like it had loomed over the entire city. He saw thousands upon thousands of people, including himself, being trapped inside this white cocoon shaped thing. Next thing he knows, the cocoon, along with the tree limb, fades away into the air, like ashes being blown in the wind. It just…faded away, as if it had never existed.

"I see that you actually remember…" Naruto said to him. "Just so you know, that thing disappeared because of me. Let me indulge you on some VERY important information. There was once a very, very powerful woman named Kaguya. Basically, she was a fucking goddess with an absolutely insane amount of power. She had indirectly activated what was called the Eternal Tsukuyomi, or the Eternal Dream World. Thats what those white cocoons were, cases that held literally every single person in this world, and sucked up their chakra, or life source if you will. She used that as her own energy. That huge tree limb was connected to the actual tree, or the Tree of Life. It sucked up everyone's life energy, or chakra, and she used that energy to take over the world. Or rather…she would have, if my team and I didn't stop her. So you see…"

Naruto roughly grabbed the bars of Bruce's prison cell and yelled out, "I saved your sorry ass! If it werent for my team and I, you would still be in that damn cocoon, as would everyone else, having your damn life sucked out! Because I killed her, YOU are ALIVE! Bitch, you fucking OWE me!"

Granted, they only sealed her into another moon in another dimension with absolutely no way to be released, but Bruce didn't need to know that.

"Because I killed her, everyone today is now free and once more living their lives as they were, and that includes you, Mr. Billionaire. I don't care who you are, what you've done, what your beliefs are…sometimes, in order to save everyone, you…must…kill."

"You do NOT have to kill!" Bruce yelled at Naruto.

"You are one dumb ass mother fucker, you know that?" Ino said to him. "didn't you hear a word he just said?! Here, let me SHOW you!"

Ino performed a few hand signs and then thrust her hands out in her signature jutsu.

"Yamanaka Secret Jutsu: Memory Transfer!"

Bruce Wayne's eyes rolled in the back of his head as the memories of the Fourth Great Ninja War replayed in his head.

The Biju being sealed in the Gedo Statue.

Madara being revived.

Madara battling the Ninja army.

Madara and Obito killing thousands upon thousands.

The White Zetsu army.

The death of Neji.

The revival of Kaguya.

All of Kaguya's terrifying abilities.

Finally, the sealing of Kaguya.

Bruce Wayne saw it all in the span of a few minutes. All of the emotions and terror that it came with too.

For this first time, in a long, long time…he felt true fear.

And he was glad that he was never a part of it.

"Now, Bruce, do you understand?" Ino asked him.

Bruce could only shake on the floor, his body trembling in fear from the visions he had just had replayed in his mind.

The Kitsune Sennin really was the savior of the world. He defeated that…that monster of a woman, if she even was one, and had freed everyone from that creature's grip.

Naruto and Ino walked out of the prison, leaving Bruce and Barry to their own thoughts.

Hopefully…their message got through.

….….

Later on that evening, back at the Kumo hotel, Sakura was talking to her blonde haired friend.

"Ino, stay away from Naruto! He'll hurt you too!" she pleaded

"Quit being irrational, forehead," Ino said. "I was with him for a while today down in the Kumo prison, and he and I got along just fine. I mean…I admit I was a little annoying in the beginning of this mission…but I remembered what he had me do before he left the village."

Sakura looked at her and asked, "What do you mean? What did he ask you to do?"

"He had me read his mind and look at his memories Sakura," Ino answered. "And I found out some very…very disturbing things about our village. I remembered it all not too long ago and it reminded me that the world we live in, cant be taken at face value Forehead."

"What are you talking about Ino pig?" Sakura asked, getting a little frustrated.

"Ino, did you know that Konoha was partially responsible for Uzu's destruction?"

"What's Uzu?"

Ino smacked her forehead and said, "Wow Sakura, really?! We learned what Uzu was back in the Academy. We didn't learn very much, but we learned what it was. You must have been fawning over Sasuke. Ugh…"

"What's Uzu Ino pig?!" Sakura practically shouted out.

"Uzu is short for Uzushiogakure. It was the homeland of the Uzumaki clan."

"And?" Sakura said. "so what if it was the home of the Uzuma…ki…"

Realization dawned upon the pink haired woman as she remembered what Ino had just told her.

 _ _Konoha was partially responsible for the destruction of Uzu.__

"Naruto's home?" Sakura asked quietly. Ino nodded her head.

"That's…thats terrible…" Sakura said. "He actually had a home, and Konoha had a hand in it being destroyed?"

"Not directly," Ino answered. "The Sandaime received a warning, a warning that said either help or ignore Uzu's pleas. The Sandaime wasn't a fool, he knew exactly how powerful the Uzumaki clan was, and they were also their allies. However to protect his own people, he was forced to ignore their pleas. Naruto is furious because he believes that no matter what is thrown at you, there is always another way to win."

"Ino looked out of her hotel window and said to no one in particular, "And I have to say that I believe him, too. Sakura…you also have to realize what you did to him."

"What ****I**** did to him?" Sakura asked incredulously. "Now what are you talking about?"

"Do you seriously not remember?" Ino asked her, a little angrily. "I only read his memories, I wasn't there myself, and I remember. Come on Sakura…use that large forehead of yours and think. When was the last time you __really__ talked to Naruto?"

Sakura thought for a second and said, "Back at the hospital, right after Sasuke was…executed."

It still pained her to realize that the love of her life was gone for good this time, but she had made peace with it. Thinking about it at all still hurt her though.

"Thats right," Ino said, hoping that she could mend this broken friendship, "Now, what was the last thing that you told him?"

Sakura thought long and hard, remembering everything that had happened on that day. She then remembered all of those absolutely terrible things that she had practically yelled out at him, accusing him of her lover's death. She remembered seeing the horrid look of pain on his face, his defeated form, and she had to admit…at that time, she liked it, took pleasure in it, and capitalized on it, punching him so hard that he flew into the side of the hospital wall, cracking it.

However…now that she thought back, everything made sense to her. Why was he so distant? Why did he attack her? Why did he cut her arm off, only to be lucky enough that Tsunade was able to reattach it? Why did he hate her so much?

Now she understood.

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face. She covered her face in her hands and let the tears flow and wailed in her hands.

Ino, being the pink haired girl's best friend, was there to comfort her.

"Sakura," Ino said softly, "I understand that you lost Sasuke…and that must feel absolutely terrible. But, in your grief, you may have caused yourself to lose out on one of the most caring people that you could ever meet. Someone who had literally had your back every step of the way. Did you know that him keeping his promise to you hurt him so much, it almost drove him to insanity?"

"What…*sniff*…what do you mean?" Sakura asked, her eyes red and puffy and tears still flowing.

"Remember that promise you had Naruto make you all those years ago? About bringing Sasuke back to you?"

Sakura nodded.

"Well, you know how Naruto felt about you, and that he wanted you, but you never wanted him. He never could take that. All he ever wanted was to make you happy. He saw that keeping that promise, that was the only true way in doing so. But, the entirety of the time…he was breaking, Sakura. When I read his memories, by the way, he doesnt know that I went this deep, but when I saw them, I felt the emotions too."

Ino turned her head and began to cry a little as well. "The feelings of loneliness and hopelessness he felt…I honestly don't know how he did it. Either way, it really tore him apart, Forehead. On top of that, there was the war, and then after that, Sasuke's execution. Then on top of that, there was your…reaction, towards him. After all of that…its no wonder he is the way he is now. This world, on top of people like us, Sakura, broke him completely. I probably would have killed myself a long time ago if I was in his shoes."

Sakura was still crying, her face back in her hands.

"I…I…I…*sniff*…need to…*sniff*…need to apologize…to him…"

"Yeah," Ino said quietly, "At least, you need to apologize."

….….

Naruto once again sat on his bed, meditating. He was beginning to feel the pent up anger rise earlier when he was talking to Bruce down in the prisons, and he didn't want it to come out. He was afraid that he would lose control.

His handle on his own anger and rage was finicky at best. One loose strand, one unavoidable accident, one stupid remark could set him off. He had almost lost it in the prisons, the only reason he didn't have Bruce killed, was in fact because he really was trying to do good in his city, he was just too cowardly to do what must be done sometimes, and he couldn't stand it. It reminded him of the Sandaime, who was too cowardly to do anything when Uzu was being attacked and ultimately, destroyed.

The only real people that could help him rein in his anger were Hinata, Starfire, and Wonder Woman, but they were all out shopping right now. He was doing his best to maintain his anger, and, finally after a while, he was managing to keep it down and relax.

The door to his hotel room opened, and in walked Sakura Haruno, uninvited.

His eyes turned red.

….….

A/N: Weellllllll then…whats gonna happen next, huh? Any opinions? Let me know what you think!

Remember folks, the more reviews that you make, the faster the next chapter comes out! The reviews and messages that you all sent after the last one REALLY helped me with this one, soooo….send those reviews people!

Until next time, Roku out.


	15. Chapter 15 New Target Established

A/N: Whats up everyone?! New chapter here for ya, wanted it to get out while it was still fresh.

What Happens Now?

Chapter 15

New Target Established

Naruto's eyes were red with black slits. He stared at the pink haired kunoichi-if she could even be called that for real-with absolute hate. How DARE she even show her face to him, after everything she has done! The ONLY reason why he tolerated her presence during the mission is because Kakashi, now the Sixth Hokage, had ordered it. That was the only reason.

However…

During a time in which he was trying to have some peace…and she actively seeks him out?…that toleration level suddenly drops dramatically.

"Sakura…" he growled out from behind his mask, "You have three seconds to leave my hotel room before I cut your arm off again. One…"

"Wait Naruto, I just wanted-"

"Two…"

"TO APOLOGIZE!" Sakura screamed out quickly and in a panic.

Normally, she wouldnt be intimidated by the third member of team seven. But…after the last time he had cut her arm off?…

She did NOT want that to happen again.

That little shout of hers actually threw Naruto off guard for a second. He wasn't expecting that, thats for sure. He honestly couldn't remember the last time she apologized to him, for absolutely anything. In fact it surprised him so much so that his eyes returned to their normal blue.

"What?" he asked her.

Sakura took a deep breath, mentally sighing in relief that she had somehow just avoided losing her arm again.

"I said…" Sakura said, taking a deep breath, "That I wanted…to apologize."

Narutos eyes narrowed again, however.

"Sakura…" he said, anger seeping into his voice. "Have you forgotten what happened the last time?"

"what do you mean?" She asked him.

"In the Land of Iron. Do you remember what I said to you that time?"

"You…you told me to stop lying to you, right?" Sakura said, remembering that fateful day for the both of them.

"Thats right," Naruto said. "I told you that I hated people who lie to themselves. This time…is no different. I don't want your lie of an apology, Sakura. Now…Leave."

"But I'm not lying, Naruto!" she said loudly.

"Bullshit!" Naruto responded hastily. "do you have any idea how much you've hurt me?! both physically AND mentally?! Emotionally?! Other than outside threats towards the village and the Akatsuki, you are the sole source of my pain! And you KNOW it! And **__**now**__** you want to **__**apologize?!**__** Did you think that I would honestly buy into that Sakura?! How stupid do you think I am?!"

"I know, Naruto, I know-"

"No, you **__**don't**__** , Sakura. You have absolutely no idea at all…"

"Then help me understand, Naruto!" Sakura practically begged.

Naruto got up off of the bed that he was meditating on -or rather, trying to- and began walking to the door.

"there is no possible way that you could, Sakura," he said from over his shoulder. He turned around fully and looked her in her eyes and said, "Imagine…chasing after someone your entire life, trying to get them to at least acknowledge your deep feelings to them. But they don't love you back. Never did, never will. But that doesnt matter much, because your feelings will forever remain the same, no matter what."

"I did have that with Sasuke," Sakura said to him.

Naruto nodded. "so you did," he agreed, "But I wasn't finished. Throughout that entire time, there was someone else who loved you with all of their heart and soul, with their very being. They were by your side the whole way, protected you, saved your life numerous times, almost died themselves most of the time, and yet you treat them like total shit. Like they didn't even matter."

It was at this point that Sakura knew that he was talking about them. She could only close her eyes and hold her head down in shame.

"And that Sakura, is only the bullshit between you and me. That doesnt include everything else that was happening. The Akatsuki after me…trying to keep my promise to you, that absolutely broke my heart, but I wanted to make you happy…dealing with the villagers that hated me…no family…always alone…losing the few that actually were as close to family that you had, like Jiraiya…Sakura, there is so much that happened to me that you couldn't __possibly__ understand. And then, on top of it…I just found out not too long ago that the village that I called home was partially responsible for the destruction of my true home, because the Sandaime was too afraid to step up and find another way."

He turned away and just before he left he said to her, "I literally sacrificed what little I had for you…only for you to throw it all back in my face for something that wasn't even my fault. Your emotions at that time are no excuse, because I have had it __far__ worse than you, and yet I never blamed you. What you did to me is damn near unforgivable. I have a goal in mind…find those who are responsible in destroying my true home…and rebuilding Uzushiogakure, and the the Uzumaki clan."

He opened the door and was about to walk about but Sakura said, "Naruto…I really am sorry. I will find a way to prove it to you, and I will do all I can to help you. You…you are all I have left, Naruto. I'm sorry."

Naruto closed his eyes and said, "It's a start."

He opened the door fully and walked out, closing the door behind him.

 _ _It's a start, he said,__ Sakura thought to herself. __That means hope isnt gone just yet. Maybe…maybe I can get My Naruto back. I don't know what I'd do without him. I promise…I promise that I'll do all I can to help.__

 _…_ _ _.…..__

Bruce Wayne had thought about what was shown to him for several hours now. He understood everything, and he had now developed a much, much higher respect for everyone that was here, especially the Fox Sage. He had discovered through the memories that were shown to him that his name was Naruto Uzumaki. This kid had amazing strength, and the heart to go with it.

He didn't kill for fun. He killed to protect when it was absolutely necessary.

However, that didn't mean that he would change his own ways. His time as Batman in Gotham city had transformed him, as it would to anyone else. However, he did his best to maintain that rule that he had set for himself, and it had over time became a standard for him, one that he had thought that everyone should follow, that if they did kill the bad guys, that they were suddenly no different from them if they crossed that line.

He decided that he would develop a new standard. That if a person kills, it absolutely MUST be in either self defense in which that persons own life was in danger, or to protect someone dear from being killed. Other than those time…Killing was unacceptable. Naruto Uzumaki had only killed in those conditions, therefore, he was ok in his book.

Killing to protect others or ones self was still killing, but it was…better, he supposed.

That was when he was visited by someone he wasn't expecting.

"Clark," Bruce said.

"Bruce," Superman greeted with a nod of his head.

There was silence between the two of them for a minute or so before Bruce finally said, "I understand."

"What?" Superman asked for clarification.

"Why you killed the Joker…I understand. I still don't agree, but I…can tolerate it."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Clark Kent asked his one time teammate.

"Naruto, or rather…Ino, I think her name was."

"She did something to your mind?" Superman asked.

"How do you know?"

"Naruto told me about her abilities," Superman explained. "He trusts me…enough…with that type of information. I had an idea that they would do something like that."

"Well, yes, she showed me memories of their latest war. If it werent for them…or Naruto, specifically…we wouldnt be here right now. Nor would anyone else."

"Thats true," Superman agreed. "which is one of the reasons I choose to follow him now. At first, I didn't know about Kaguya, but one night when he revealed it to us, along with Ino showing us most likely the same visions she showed you…it was apparent that we all owed him. I guess this is my way of paying him back."

"I can see that," Bruce analyzed.

"Now…Naruto wanted me to release you and Barry on two conditions."

"And what would those be?"

"Firstly…you need to return to Gotham city immediately."

"Why's that?" Bruce asked.

"'Gotham needs him.' Thats what Naruto said. Your city needs you, probably now more than ever, and wants to make sure that the innocents there are protected."

Bruce Wayne nodded and said, "And whats the other condition?"

Superman smiled and said, "The other condition is that he wants you to keep in contact, let him know how things are going. He wants to be able to help you out should you ever need it."

Bruce had to admit that he was quite surprised to hear something like that.

"Ok," Bruce said simply.

Superman retrieved the keys that he had been given by the Kumo guards and unlocked the cell doors that held Bruce Wayne and Barry Allen.

"By the way," Superman said, "Harley Quinn stays here with Naruto."

"Whys that?" Bruce asked, slightly confused.

"I'm not sure," Superman said. "In fact, it was Starfire who told me that. Said that she had plans for her."

"Alright..I guess," Bruce said.

"Finally outta there!" Barry said enthusiastically. "That was not fun. I'm not getting on that guy's bad side again."

"As long as we stay on the good side of things," Bruce said as they were being led out by Clark Kent, "I don't think we'll ever have to worry about that."

….….

Naruto Uzumaki stood on top of a higher mountain in the village of Kumo, looking off into the far distance. His eyes narrowed as he thought. Starfire, Harley Quinn, Hinata, and Ino walked up next to him.

Starfire said, "What are you thinking of My Love?"

"My next target," Naruto said simply.

"Who are you planning on going to next?" Ino asked him.

"Iwa."

"The Village Hidden in the Stone?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded and said, "Thats right, Hinata chan."

Hinata blushed slightly. She would never get over that elated felling she would get whenever he would call her that.

Harley Quinn spoke up and said out loud, "Hey, Ninja Man! Star here said that she was gonna hook me with her "Love!" she just called you that!"

Naruto only smirked under his mask. __Really, Starfire?__ He chuckled mentally.

"I did indeed, Harley Quinn," Starfire said with that lovely smile of hers.

"Well then what are we waiting for?! Lets go Ninja Man!"

Harley Quinn grabbed Narutos arm and ran back down towards the hotel. Ino stood there shocked for a moment and then suddenly yelled out, "HEY, WAIT UP! I WANT SOME TOO, YOU HEAR ME?!"

….….

A/N: Annnd there you have it folks! Wanted to get this chapter out while I had it on my mind. Hope you guys enjoy! Also, it was because of the reviews I got too. Like I said people, the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter comes out! Thank you everyone! Until next time, Roku out.


	16. Chapter 16 Flashbacks

A/N: Goooooood afternoon everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, put a lot of work into it. So, I've been thinking about what other crossovers I should add to the banishment story that will come out after this one. So far, I'm thinking of about five should be the limit. Mortal Kombat would definitely be one of them. What other four crossovers would you all want with it? Doesnt have to be anime. I'm thinking of Ninja Gaiden, Daily Life with a Monster Girl, Claymore, and Assassin's Creed, just to name a few examples.

Also, I seem to have a mixed vote when it comes to all of my stories. What kind of pairing would you all like to see? Single or harem? And, who would you like to see paired up with Naruto?

I'm open to all suggestions!

Enjoy the story!

What Happens Now?

Chapter 16

Flashback

The Tsuchikage, Onoki, sat at his desk in Iwa, the Village Hidden in the Stones, doing the bane of all the Kage that had ever lived: paperwork. Grumbling about his job and how stressful it was the entire time, it didn't matter how much paperwork there was or what it was all about, he got it all done every time. What he didn't understand, however, is the report he had received from his spy in Konoha.

A few days ago, his spy had sent him a letter via messenger hawk.

(3 Days Ago)

The hawk had landed next to the window and tapped on the glass with its beak, as they all do. The old man of a village leader turned around in his chair and saw the hawk, and quickly opened the window to let the bird in.

He did it so quickly because the only time a messenger hawk was sent from his spy was when something big either was about to happen in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, or it had already happened. So, such letters took precedence over the measly boring paper work that was delivered to him on a daily basis.

He quickly fed the bird its reward and the unfurled the small scroll. It was definitely in his spy's handwriting, which is always good to know. It was confirmation to him that he had not been compromised. He read the scroll which said:

 _ _Hero of the World abandoned home village. Has apparently discovered involvement of Iwa in the Ultimate Destruction. Prepare for eventual action.__

The Tsuchikage growled in frustration as he crumpled up the scroll.

"Shit!" the old man shouted. "If he comes here…no…when he comes here, I don't know if we can handle him! He's the damned "Hero of the World" as everyone calls him! Dammit!"

Kurotsuchi suddenly appeared via shunshin next to her grandfather and said, "Whats wrong Grandpa?"

Onoki grumbled. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that while I'm in the office, Kurotsuchi?!"

"Lots of times," Kurotsuchi replied. She sat down on the desk next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "So…whats up?"

Onoki sighed as he placed his old and wrinkled face in his hands and said to his granddaughter, "Kurotsuchi…Naruto Uzumaki has discovered our involvement in the Ultimate Destruction."

Kurotsuchi stopped for a moment and said quietly, "Uh oh…"

"'Uh oh' is right," Onoki agreed. "Now I fear what he may do to Iwa. A lot of these people had nothing to do with it, and I fear that he may want to exact his revenge on them all."

"Well…I cant fault him for desiring revenge," Kurotsuchi replied, "But I really don't think that hes going to demand the blood of a bunch of innocents."

"I hope so, Kuro," Onoki said. "I most certainly hope so."

(Present Time In Iwa)

Onoki couldn't sleep very well at all for the past three days. Ever since he had received the news of Narutos awareness of Iwa's involvement of what Iwa called the 'Ultimate Destruction', he had not stopped thinking about his village's safety. He went over plan over plan over plan, and yet nothing could come to mind that would stop the Hero from totally tearing his home apart.

An eye for an eye, leg for a leg, blood for blood…that sort of thing.

Even though he had participated in Uzushiogakure's destruction, he felt guilty about it. He had been younger at the time, roughly forty or so years ago. It was an absolute savage battle during the Second Great Ninja War. He had lost all of his friends and teammates in that battle. Over half of them were destroyed before they had even begun the actual battle itself. Not killed…destroyed!

(Flashback - Uzushiogakure, Roughly 40 years ago, during the Second Ninja War)

 _ _The seals that were on the turf of Uzu were phenomenal for a reason. Each and every single seal had a kill radius of one hundred feet, and there were thousands of them all over the place. Whats worse, they couldn't even see the damn things!__

 _ _Sections of the three armies from each of the respected villages of Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo were obliterated almost instantly. Some sections were blown to bits by explosions that made explosive tags seem like fireworks. Other sections were incinerated in thousand degree flames that looked like pillars of fire. Some people were impaled from an innumerable amount of spikes from the ground. Others ripped apart by hurricane forced wind blades, sending body parts and blood everywhere.__

 _ _Onoki and his team were charging forward, pushing the assault onto Uzushiogakure. This is why they were tasked with destroying the damned Uzumakis - they were too damn dangerous! The actual fight itself hadnt even begun yet, and they were already being demolished!__

 _ _Onoki, along with his team, continued to press forward. Chaos ensued all around them. The screams of pain and death could be heard from all around. The cries of fear was beginning to spread its effects to everyone else, causing them to lose their morale. And yet, they all continued to push forward.__

 _ _One of Onoki's teammates stepped on a wrong spot.__

 _ _A brief yell was heard, and Onoki turned to see what had happened. He wish he hadnt.__

 _ _A large wooden spike protruded from the grassy lands and went straight through his teammates chin and through the top of his head, penetrating through his brain. He was dead immediately. Blood was flowing from the bottom of his chin and down the length of the wooden spike.__

 _ _But what haunted him wasn't that at all. It was his deceased teammates eyes. The look of shocked horror, fear, and panic in them.__

 _"_ _ _Let's go!" his sensei yelled out him. "It sucks like all hell that he's gone, but we have to keep pushing forward, Onoki! Don't let his death be in vain!"__

 _ _Onoki nodded his head and turned around, and continued to run towards the center of Uzushiogakure, intent on killing every last damned Uzumaki.__

 _ _Not even ten steps further, his sensei was blown to pieces by an explosive tag. Time seemed to slow down only for him as he watched his sensei's head fly past him, his eyes holding the same look as his teammate's.__

 _ _He didn't know why, but he kept on charging forward, his need for revenge even greater.__

 _ _He felt that he had stepped on an explosive tag. Fear gripped his whole body, but his legs continued to move.__

 _ _It was a time delayed tag. He was about ten feet ahead of the tag before it went off. Whoever was behind wasn't so lucky, as Onoki's vision was clouded by a shower of blood. He could see hundreds upon hundreds of his fellow shinobi from Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo up ahead, getting closer and closer to the center of Uzu.__

 _ _As they all got closer, they all let out a triumphant yell of being able to make through the minefield of deadly seals and tags.__

 _ _Only for hundreds of the Uzumaki shinobi to jump out from hidden holes that they had dug into the ground. They appeared within the charging forces, and they all had the ability to use one of the kekkei genkais that were known well through the Uzumaki Clan: the Adamantine Sealing Chains.__

 _ _The Uzumaki shinobi lashed their chains around all of their enemies expertly, cutting down just as many, if not more, of the enemy than the sealing tags before the official battle had begun.__

 _ _Onoki had ducked under one of the chains and jumped forward, propelling himself like a bullet, and shoved his two kunai into the ribs of one of the Uzumaki. A few seconds later, Onoki used the corpse of the dead shinobi as a shield and pressed forward through the chained assault from the Uzumaki shinobi. The sealing chains didn't hurt other Uzumaki.__

 _ _Onoki had pushed through with the help of the dead corpse. Being one of the first ones to set foot onto the actual soil of the center of Uzu, he felt an immense amount of pride well up inside of him. He looked back to see his last remaining teammate also make it through. They both smiled at each other, then continued their assault along with a few thousand of their allies.__

 _ _The Uzumaki that had begun the counter attack had been overrun, but not before they had taken out at least a thousand of the enemy, thanks to their sealing chains. Their were only fifty of them.__

 _ _Onoki and the accompanying enemy forces continued their charge towards the center of Uzu, where the Uzukage remained.__

 _ _Defeat the Uzukage, and they would win the battle.__

 _ _The battle continued for four days straight. The Uzumaki shinobi were absolutely relentless. Their immense chakra and endless stamina enabled them to fight for nearly the entire time. The only reason why they were losing the battle was because of the sheer numbers alone. Their were only about twenty to thirty Uzumaki shinobi left, and there was still a good twenty thousand of the enemy left.__

 _ _However, the enemy forces of the coalition of Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa were absolutely terrified of the Uzumaki power.__

 _ _The enemy cam in, three hundred thousand strong, at least. There was only roughly two hundred and fifty Uzumaki shinobi.__

 _ _By this time, four days later, there only twenty to thirty Uzumaki left.__

 _ _By this tie, four days later, there was only twenty thousand enemies left.__

 _ _The coalition forces had suffered roughly an eighty percent casualty rate. Onoki was the only member of his team left. His last teammate had been decapitated with a swift sword strike. The same Uzumaki who had dealt the blow paid for it with several kunai embedded in his body moments later, courtesy of several enemy shinobi.__

 _ _Onoki, as well as the remaining twenty thousand enemy forces, witnessed as the Uzukage, who had been fighting along side his comrades, and the other last Uzumaki ninja, came together in a circle, with the Uzukage in the center. The Uzukage performed multiple, very complicated hand signs as the other Uzumaki poured all of their chakra to the Uzukage, their hands stretched towards their leader.__

 _ _Everyone felt the immense buildup of chakra.__

 _ _One of the shinobi from Kumo shouted to everyone,__ _"_ _ _THEY'RE MAKING A HUGE CHAKRA BOMB! EVERYONE, GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! NOOOWWWWW!"__

 _ _At this new development, every single enemy turned and ran back to the shores of Uzushiogakure. The shores were very far away from where they were, the center of Uzu. That didn't mean that they werent going to try to get the hell out!__

 _ _Onoki turned around and faced the Uzukage and company.__

 _"_ _ _There's no way we are going to outrun that blast," he said to himself. Thinking quickly, he tried to come up with a way to survive and save as many of his comrades as possible.__

 _"_ _ _That's it!" Onoki exclaimed.__

 _ _He put his hands forward and performed multiple hand signs of his own and said, "Our only hope is to use that technique that y teacher, Mu, taught me. I have to use it, there's nothing else!"__

 _ _Onoki clapped his hands together and yelled out, "Dust Release…"__

 _ _He slowly spread his hands apart, and a faint, but glowing cube appeared in his hands.__

 _ _At the same time, the Uzukage slammed his hands on the ground and yelled out, "Uzumaki Forbidden Technique: Chakra Suicidal Bomb!"__

 _ _An absolutely massive light blue sphere exploded forth and spread quickly, demolishing everything in its path.__

 _ _Onoki looked behind him quickly and saw there was quite a few people behind him, still running for their lives.__

 _ _Onoki finished his technique and yelled, "…Particle Style: Detachment of the Primitive World!"__

 _ _An incredibly large prism-like cube formed in front of Onoki and absorbed the impact of the of the suicidal chakra blast, creating a small hole of the chakra wall that was coming towards him. As the chakra washed over and around him, he noticed that he was now inside of the blast. It was like a hollow ball that kept on expanding, and whatever the outside of it touched, was obliterated. When he used his particle style, he created a small hole that remained, and whoever was lucky enough to be in that path of the hole in the sphere, didn't get hurt. However, if they were not, and the sphere touched them…they simply ceased to exist. Their bodies were literally incinerated at a cellular level, causing immense pain before they were erased for good.__

 _ _After about a minute or so, the chakra bomb faded out, and it was evident where the chakra bomb had struck. Uzushiogakure had been turned into a land of ruins, buildings collapsed and destroyed, with corpses laying everywhere.__

 _ _Onoki looked back and saw that there were roughly two thousand or so of the forces left. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a small group running towards him.__

(Present Day, in the Tsuchikage's Office)

The memory of the Ultimate Destruction was still fresh in his mind. Even though it been about four decades, to him, it was as if it had happened just last week. He would never forget the cruelty that they did, the reason that they did it. Out of fear? The Uzumaki had done absolutely nothing to them. And yet…forty years ago, Iwa had demanded their blood.

If they were too powerful, they were a threat to the village. That's how Iwa in the older days thought.

How foolish they were.

Onoki could only sigh heavily as he continued the evil task that was paperwork.

….…..

Starfire pushed Naruto up against the wall of her hotel room in Kumo and said to him, "My Love, we havent been together in a while. I want to do the lovemaking with you."

She pulled down his hood and lowered his mask to give him a kiss. She caressed his face in her delicate and yet powerful hands, and he did the same to her. They pulled apart and Naruto said to her, "I know Starfire. I was a little busy, sorry about that."

"It doesnt matter, My Love," Starfire replied. She began to take off his armor and his cloak, saying, "I understand completely, and I have been waiting for you. But I cannot do the waiting anymore, I need you!"

Harley Quinn, who had followed them in along with Hinata and Ino, said "Hey Star! You said I was gonna get some Ninja lovin'!"

"Oh you will, Harley," Starfire said once she removed her lips from her lover's, "But I have been doing the waiting for too long. I will get my Love first, then you can go next."

Naruto squeezed Starfire's ass, making her yelp in surprise.

"You're not the only one who's been waiting Starfire," Naruto said before he began taking off her outfit.

Ino could only stare at Narutos body as each piece of clothing was removed. She was thoroughly impressed with is physique. He wasn't buff, but he was well built and toned. The burn marks on the front of his chest and back from Sasuke's chidori and the area above his right arm where it was scarred from where the new arm was given to him were very nice bonuses to his body. It showed Ino that he had been through hell and back and was still going strong. She could only stare in wonder as he and Starfire went at it as passionate lovers.

She chased after Sasuke this whole time, why again?

Naruto pushed Starfire onto his hotel bed and fell on top of her and they continued making out and feeling each other. Starfire would affectionately rub his chest and his back, and Naruto would caress her hips and ribs as well as squeeze her breasts. Starfire moaned in Narutos mouth over and over again, grinding her groin upon his, feeling the electricity go through her.

Starfire pulled his head back and begged her lover as she said, "I…I cant wait anymore, My Love…give it to me!"

Not one to keep his lover waiting, he pulled back slightly as Starfire spread her thick and toned legs. Naruto lined himself up and bottomed out into his girl in one swift motion.

Starfire screamed in both ecstasy and relief the instant she felt her man inside of her once more. She hadnt had him since back in the forest with Hinata!

"Oh God yes!" Starfire screamed out. "Give it to me baby!"

Naruto grunted in pleasure as he felt Starfire's walls clench around him. He wrapped his arms under her shoulder blades and gripped her shoulders and began pounding her mercilessly.

Starfire's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt his tip pass her cervix with every thrust, his big and full balls smacking her ass every time.

She wrapped her ankles around his waist and tried her best to pull him inside of her. she thrust her hips forward as best as she could, trying to do her best to match up to her lover. The pleasure was so much for her though that she soon lost control of her body and could only sit there, her body numb from the mind blowing pleasure that was being given to her was just too much.

Her hands in his hair tightened and her breathing became more ragged as she felt her climax coming with vigor. She screamed her lover's name as her walls clenched tight around his member, seeing stars in her cloudy vision. Her arms fell on the bed, but her legs stayed locked around his waist.

"I'm…I'm gonna blow baby," Naruto grunted as he thrust even harder.

"Sit up and fuck me harder Love!" Starfire cried out.

Obliging to his lover's request, he sat up and thrust even harder than before. Starfire wailed and screamed in unbridled pleasure.

"Here it comes baby!"

"YES!"

With a final grunt and a powerful thrust, his member penetrated her cervix and delivered his load directly into her womb.

Starfire's mouth opened wide as her head flew back from the warm sensation. How she missed this feeling of her man literally filling her up! She could feel her stomach expanding to accommodate the excess cum her lover was giving to her.

"Don't…pull…out!" Starfire exclaimed. "Feels…so…good!"

Ino and Harley Quinn watched as Starfire transformed from a toned fighting woman to a woman who looked to be five months pregnant.

"Whoa!" Harley shouted. "Star got filled up with Ninja Man's puddin'!"

Naruto slowly pulled out of her lover, making a wet and squelching noise as he exited her dripping folds.

Harley quickly ran forward and pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed as she sat on her knees. Naruto looked down to her painted face and grinned.

"Apparently, Star wanted to hook you up, huh?"

"Thats right puddin'!" Harley Quinn said as she gave his member an experimental lick.

"Well then," Naruto chuckled, "Show me what you got."

Harley grinned at the challenge and went to work. She went about halfway down his length and gagged. She came back up to gasp for air as Naruto looked down.

He saw the red mark from her lipstick on his dick. For some reason, that turned him on like no other.

"Hinata," Naruto called, "Come show this woman how its done."

Hinata smiled perversely, only too happy to carry out the request. When she came close, she grabbed the back of Harley's head and said, "You're not doing it right."

Then she proceeded to literally shove her head back on to Narutos dick, causing her to swallow the whole thing in one go. When Hinata saw her lips touch Narutos base, she leaned forward and said in Harley's ear, "He likes it when you do your best and take it all in. Don't be a weakling, show him what you can do!"

Hinata pulled her head back and off of Narutos dick. A long tail of saliva connected Harley's mouth to the base of narutos member.

"Ooohhhhh yyeeaaahhhh…" Harley said absentmindedly. Hinata proceeded to repeatedly shove her head back on narutos dick, forcing her to deepthroat him over and over and over again. After about a few minutes of doing this, Naruto began to grunt harder and harder.

"Damn, Hinata!" Naruto said, "That feels so damn good!"

"Give it to her Naruto kun!" Hinata cried out. "Show her what she's been missing!"

Harley Quinn felt ever single inch go in and out of her used throat so much that it hurt and it felt amazingly good at the same time. She couldn't get enough! And the fact that she wasn't in control of it was turning her on even more so!

Finally, Naruto said, "I'm gonna cum, Hinata!"

Hinata got behind Harley Quinn and shoved her head forth and kept it there as Naruto came directly into Harley Quinn's stomach. She felt all of his length in her esophagus, pulsing and contracting as it shot huge glob after huge glob of cum cum in her throat. She reached hands out and felt his balls actually contract as it pumped more and more of his 'puddin'' into her stomach.

Much like Starfire, her stomach also began to expand. She was being fed her breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the next few days, he was pumping so much!

Naruto pulled his head back and sighed in an orgasmic high as he finished giving Harley her load of the day. Hinata allowed Harley to pull back, slowly sucking every inch of his dick. As his tip finally left her mouth, she smiled like an idiot and passed out on the floor from the intense orgasm she had, her extended belly full of Ninja Man's puddin'.

Hinata crawled up on the bed and sat on narutos face and said, "Naruto kun…make me feel good too…"

How could he resist a request like that from a cute girl? Wasting no time at all, he got to work, immediately making the Hyuuga Princess bite her lip to keep from wailing too loudly.

Ino saw the opportunity and quickly stripped down to her birthday suit. She jumped on the bed and plunged narutos dick inside of her in one go. Her eyes instantly rolled back in her head at the feeling of his tip going just past her cervix. She had never had felt that before! Sai was pathetic compared to naruto, he was making her feel places she didn't even know she had.

While eating out the Hyuuga Princess, Naruto reached down and gripped Ino's hips and thrust upwards into her. She gripped his wrists and held on for the ride tightly. He thrust up into her cervix each and every time! She was in heaven!

"Ooohhh God!" Ino cried out in pure pleasure. "This feels so damn good!"

Hinata wasn't going to last much longer either. Her red face and quivering lips told Naruto that she was definitely close to her end. Sure enough, after about another minute or so of him lapping at her folds like a thirsty dog, she came all over Narutos face with a loud, pleasure filled scream.

At that same time, Ino also came on Narutos member, her walls clenching onto him like a vice. Her eyes were rolled back as her mouth was wide open in a silent scream.

The combined feeling was too much for Naruto. Naruto thrust upwards a few more times before he unleashed his last load into Ino's womb. Ino screamed in surprise.

"Ooohhhh ssshhiiiiiit!" she cried out as she felt each spurt hit the back of her womb. She looked down and watched as her own stomach bloated out, accommodating for the excess cum.

"Oh, fuck!" she cried out as her belly expanded more and more. "Yes, yes, yes, yes! Oh God that feel so damn good, don't stop!"

Finally, the cum flow stopped. Ino looked down and rubbed her stomach, saying "I…have GOT…to do this…more often."

….…

Two days later, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Rock Lee, Starfire, Superman, Wonder Woman, Robin, Mileena, and Jade were all out of Kumo and heading towards their next destination.

Iwa.

They were about a day's worth of raveling from their destination at the pace they were going at. Right now, they were all just walking through the mountains at a somewhat leisurely pace.

No one could really tell, but Naruto was talking mentally to his tenant.

 ** **SO KIT, IVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS SEAL OF YOURS, AND IVE BEEN TWINKING IT HERE AND THERE, SEEING IF I COULD GET OUT FOR A LITTLE WHILE WITHOUT KILLING YOU.****

 _ _Trying to take over my body again Kurama?__ Naruto thought jokingly.

 ** **STUPID LITTLE BRAT, YOU KNOW BETTER,**** Kurama replied with a grin of his own.

 ** **NO. I'VE BEEN WORKING ON SOMETHING, AND I THINK I HAVE FOUND A SOLUTION TO MY PROBLEM. ITLL BE GOOD FOR THE BOTH OF US, ACTUALLY.****

In the mindscape, Kurama placed his pawed hands together, and a poof of smoke appeared before Naruto. After it cleared, he saw a regular sized scroll just siting there.

 _ _What is this?__ Naruto mentally asked his Biju partner.

Kurama smiled his big, toothy grin.

 ** **MY SUMMONING CONTRACT.****

….…..

A/n: ANNNND THERE YOU GO FOLKS! I know you've been waiting for a bit, so I thought you all should read it sooner rather than later. I havent written a lemon in a few chapters, so I felt that it was due time for one. What did you all think? Do you all have any suggestions for me? Like I said before, I'm open to any and all suggestions! Until next time, Roku out.


	17. Chapter 17 The Reveal

A/N: hows it going people?! have another chapter here for you, hope you didn't have to wait too long. Enjoy!

By the way, four reviews for last chapter? Come on people!

What Happens Now?

Chapter 17

The Reveal

Naruto and company continued to walk through the rough terrain of the outskirts of Kumo. During this time, in his mindscape, Naruto studied the summoning contract that Kurama had just delivered to him.

He had thought that it might be the same with the toads, however they were regular summoning animals. Kurama, however, was a Biju. He wanted to be sure whether or not the processes were the same before he started making any decisions. Rather be safe than sorry.

 ** **ITS THE SAME AS ANY OTHER SUMMONING CONTRACT KIT,**** Kurama said to Naruto through their mental link. ****WRITE YOUR NAME IN BLOOD AND PLACE YOUR HAND ON THE SLOT ON THE SCROLL. OBVIOUSLY, YOU**** **'** ** **RE THE ONLY ONE WHO HAVE BEEN GIVEN PERMISSION TO SUMMON ME, SO THERE ARE NO OTHER SPACES THAT HAVE BEEN TAKEN.****

 _ _Didn't Madara and Obito summon you though?__ Naruto replied mentally.

 ** **I SAID YOU ARE THE FIRST ONE WHO HAS BEEN GIVEN PERMISSION, BRAT. IF YOU REMEMBER, THEY PLACED ME UNDER THEIR DAMNED GENJUTSU BEFORE THEY SUMMONED ME.****

 _ _Of course they did, how could I forget?__

 ** **ITS NOT SURPRISING, AFTER ALL YOUR BRAIN**** ** _ _ **IS**__** ** **THE SIZE OF A WALNUT.****

 _ _Quiet, you cute and fuzzy fox.__

 ** _ _ **I AM NOT CUTE AND FUZZY!**__**

Naruto chuckled to himself. He loved the fact that he and the Nine Tailed Fox were good friends now. After all, he had literally been there for him his entire life. Albeit forced at first, but they had grown to accept each other.

In his mindscape, Naruto bit his thumb and performed the necessary hand signs, then placed his bloody hand print onto the summoning contract. The seals within glowed for a moment, then gradually faded.

 ** **IT IS COMPLETE, KIT. I JUST FELT YOUR OWN CHAKRA FLOW THROUGH ME. IT FEELS ALMOST LIKE…LIKE A THETHER, CONNECTING US.****

 _ _Thats awesome, Kurama,__ Naruto replied. __Now I can set you free whenever you want. Although it__ _'_ _ _ll be for a limited time before you have to go back into the seal of course, but you'll at least have the wind blowing through your cute and fuzzy form.__

 ** **NAARRUUTOOO…**** Kurama growled.

 _ _Hahahahaha…lighten up buddy.__

Kurama did indeed lighten up. His large and toothy grin showed that he really meant no harm towards his partner. He held out his large fist and Naruto bumped his own fist with his.

 _ _I don't want you being sealed up for as long as you have been,__ Naruto thought to his partner. __I'll let you out soon okay?__

Kurama nodded his head in acknowledgment.

In the outside world, Starfire walked up and wrapped her arm in her lover's grasp.

"You look happier than normal, My Love," Starfire said to him.

Naruto smiled back at her and said, "Well…given a couple of days ago, how could I not be?"

Starfire blushed but had to agree. That little session they had was amazing!

"But," Naruto continued, "Thats not why im happier right now though."

"What has happened?" Starfire asked.

"Kurama and I figured out a way to get him out of the seal. At least, temporarily."

Starfire's eyes lit up. "Thats great My Love!" Starfire exclaimed. "I'm so happy that you can do the freeing of your friend!"

"Me too," Naruto said. "Its been far too long since he's been free at all."

Hinata walked up closer to him and asked, "Did you say that you could free Kurama?"

"Sure did," Naruto said. "Well…thats not entirely true. I can summon him. As close as free gets without my death involved."

"Wow, thats great!" Hinata said. "When can you summon him?"

"You know what, I'm not sure just yet," Naruto replied.

Superman, hearing the conversation, said to him, "What is this summoning you are talking about?"

"Basically," Naruto began, "It is calling upon other types of creatures to come and help you in whatever it is you need help with."

"How many types of creatures are there?" Robin asked him, genuinely curious.

"I honestly have no clue," Naruto responded. "I personally have the Toad contract, and now the contract with Kurama. Holy crap!"

"What?" Ino asked, slightly worried.

"I don't know if I can have more than one contract!" Naruto exclaimed.

 ** **RELAX KIT,**** Kurama said via mind link. ** **REMEMBER, THE CONTRACT YOU HAVE WITH THE TOADS IS AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT TYPE OF SUMMONING CONTRACT THAN WITH ME. THEY ARE ACTUAL SUMMONING ANIMALS, WHILE YOU ARE BASICALLY JUST OPENING A DOOR FOR ME. THERE IS A DIFFERENCE. HOWEVER, IF YOU WERE TO SIGN ANOTHER CONTRACT WITH**** ** _ _ **ACTUAL**__** ** **SUMMONING ANIMALS, THEN YES, ONE OF THEM WOULD HAVE TO BE CANCELLED.****

"Whew," Naruto said in relief, "Kurama just told me that since he isnt a summoning animal, it doesnt affect the Toad contract. If it was an actual summoning animal group though, then I would have to choose."

Sakura asked Naruto, "Cant you have the Toad boss take us to Iwa?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks, then smacked his head.

"I cant believe I forgot about that!" Naruto exclaimed.

 ** **WOW, YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT.****

 _ _Shut it Kurama!__

Naruto could hear the Biju chuckle in his mind. He also heard everyone else laugh a little at his antics.

"You're so cute My Love," Starfire said to him.

"Ahhhh…thats embarrassing," Naruto said out loud.

"Well," Ino said, "You always were a knucklehead."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Naruto said, waving everyone off. "Let me summon Boss Toad really quick."

He removed his left glove and lowered his mask, then bit his thumb. Performing the hand signs, he slammed his hand on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A large poof of smoke later, Gamabunta, the Toad Boss, appeared.

"WHO SUMMONED ME? WHATS GOING ON?" Gamabunta grumbled aloud.

"Hey there Toad Boss!" Naruto called up. "I summoned you, how are you?! Havent seen you in a while!"

"NARUTO?" Gamabunta asked aloud. "WHATS WRONG? IS THERE A FIGHT GOING ON?"

"No Boss Toad," Naruto replied. "But, if you don't mind, my friends and I could use a ride if its ok."

"DO I LOOK LIKE YOUR TRANSPORTATION SERVICE TO YOU? TAKE A HIKE!"

"Come on Boss Toad!" Naruto called out.

Hinata walked up and called out cutely and said, "Excuse me, Gamabunta, sir? My friends and I have been walking for about two days now, and we could really use your help. I, Hinata Hyuuga, Princess of the Hyuuga clan, humbly request your assistance, please?"

Hinata finished her request with a formal and deep bow.

Gamabunta inhaled from his over-sized pipe and exhaled a huge plume of smoke and chuckled.

"HOW COME YOU CANT BE MORE LIKE THIS LOVELY YOUNG LADY HERE, NARUTO?"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I ASK YOU POLITELY ALL THE TIME!"

"QUIET, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Gamabunta grumbled. "TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, HENCHMAN, AND YOU'LL BE WALKING TO IWA!"

Naruto grumbled under his breath about overgrown toads but stayed silent after that.

"So does that men that you'll give us a ride, Gamabunta sir?" Sakura asked the summons.

"YEAH YEAH, I'LL TAKE YE TO IWA."

"Thank you sir!" Hinata said with a large smile.

"HEHEHEHE…LITTLE GIRL, I LIKE YOU. IF YOU EVER NEED SOMETHIN', LET MY LITTLE HENCHMAN HERE SUMMON ME. I LIKE POLITE PEOPLE LIKE YOU."

A tick mark formed on Narutos forehead.

"GET ON EVERYBODY," Gamabunta told them all.

The Boss Toad held out is webbed hand and everyone jumped onto it. He raised his amphibian hand and put them on top of his head and then turned towards the Village Hidden in the Stones.

"NEXT STOP, IWA! HANG ON TIGHT!"

With a powerful leap, Gamabunta began the trek to Iwa, already shortening their travel time by several hours with each leap.

….…

The people of Iwa were going about their day like it was any other. Life in the Village Hidden in the Stones was a little harder than most, fortunately no where near as difficult as Suna, but still not as luxurious. However, the people of Iwa were strong, and they made it work.

The civilians and a few shinobi of Iwa were currently in the large market area, going about their daily business routines. To them, it was just another day in their proud village.

That was about to change.

A loud and huge rumble was heard just outside of the village. Everyone panicked as they saw an over-sized toad raise its head and peer over the walls of Iwa. People were frozen with fear.

"GO TALK TO THE TSUCHIKAGE KID," Gamabunta grunted as he blew out a huge plume of smoke. "YOUR RIDE ENDS HERE, I NEED TA GET BACK TO THE WIFE."

Naruto and company jumped off the head of the Boss Toad and landed within the walls of Iwa. Naruto turned around and shouted, "Thanks Boss Toad! See you next time!"

"YEAH YEAH," Gamabunta grunted again. "NEXT TIME YOU SUMMON ME, HAVE SOME SAKE."

With that, he was enveloped by smoke ad was gone.

Naruto turned to face the village and saw everyone staring at him. His black cloak flickered in the wind and his armor reflected the sunlight, almost making him look like a god. Superman and everyone else along with him looked around the village and also witnessed the people of Iwa eyeing them warily.

Naruto walked forward towards the Tsuchikage tower. Everyone steered clear of his way, not wanting to antagonize these newcomers.

Due to his hood and mask being up, no one recognized that it was their precious Hero of the World.

Honestly, Naruto didn't really care about that. That title really meant nothing to him. First of all, he didn't single handedly save the world, it was a team effort. He didn't know why that was so hard to understand.

Regardless, that wasn't what he was here for. He wasn't here to hold grudges against people that he could honestly care less about. He was here to talk to the Tsuchikage.

To talk to Onoki.

The man was so damn old that Naruto knew for a fact that he had at least some definite knowledge on Uzushiogakure's destruction, if not participating in it himself, it really wasn't that long ago. Because of this, he felt strongly that he could really count on having some concrete knowledge on what exactly happened. Moreover, **__**why**__** it happened.

Arriving at the base of the Tsuchikage's tower, he looked up and feel Onoki's chakra signature. It was very large and very powerful, yet it was like a firefly to blazing inferno when compared to his own.

Naruto, ever since he had set his sights on the Village Hidden in the Stones, had been doing his best to reign in his anger towards the village. Out of the coalition forces from the three villages of Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa, Iwa was the most prominent among those forces. Approximately half of the coalition forces were made up of Iwa shinobi.

The fact that he could get some much needed revenge right here and now was almost too much for him to pass up. He continued to remind himself that this place had a large number of innocents in it, which most likely didn't have a clue about what had happened with Uzu and their village's involvement, or at least were not participants of it. That was probably the only thing that helped him control himself.

Kurama wasn't any help to him at all.

Within his mindscape, Kurama was prancing around, just itching for a fight. The fact that he could also feel Narutos anger and desire for vengeance wasn't helping either.

Naruto and Kurama had a much better connection now ever since they had joined forces instead of feeding off of each other like they did all those years ago. The fact that they could feel each others rage and literally __wanting__ to start a fight…was incredibly hard to control.

Credit to where it is due, Narutos willpower held it all back.

For now, anyway.

….….

Once more, Onoki the Tsuchikage of Iwagakure was sitting at his desk, going over the bane of all kage. Grumbling had become his own, unique language as he either approved or denied each piece of paper and setting them to the side.

That was until he felt an absolutely enormous chakra presence appear right outside the walls of his village.

He immediately rose from his chair and looked out the window to see the Toad Boss, Gamabunta, outside of his walls.

"So…he's here," Onoki said to no one in particular. "Must say I'm surprised he didn't show up earlier."

"Who's here Grandpa?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Naruto," Onoki answered.

They both looked out the window and saw the black cloaked form of the Nine Tails Jinchurriki.

"Did he join the Akatsuki?!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed in shock.

"Dont be foolish," Onoki said to his granddaughter. "He helped demolish that organization, remember? This just looks like he had a wardrobe change is all."

"Oh…well, its about time too. I was tired of seeing all that orange!"

"Whatever he wears doesnt matter. I need all of the ANBU out of here immediately. This is a conversation only for us two."

"Grandpa…" Kurotsuchi began, "…Look, I know that you're the Tsuchikage and all, but he doesnt look…well…happy, right now. On top of that, we don't know who his friends are. I don't think you should be by yourself with this guy, no matter who he is."

"I said that this conversation is only for us two, there is no need for you to get involved," Onoki said, a little annoyed now. "Leave!"

"Fine! Fine!" Kurotsuchi whined as she left her grandfather's office.

A swirl of leaves later, Naruto appeared before Onoki.

"You're an old man," Naruto began, "And with age comes wisdom. That being said, I'm sure you know why I'm here unannounced?"

Onoki nodded.

"The Ultimate Destruction."

"If thats what Iwa calls the destruction of Uzu, then yes," Naruto agreed.

Onoki sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want all records pertaining to it at once. Anything and everything you have that has that time frame mentioned, I want it. Also…"

His tone darkened considerably, "…I know there are still at least a few survivors left from that massacre. I want them here. __Now.__ "

"If you are asking for me to bring whoever was involved to this office to be executed," Onoki said, very agitated, "The you have another thing coming. I appreciate what you did in this last war, hell all of us do, but you are not an executioner! ESPECIALLY not one that can come to me and demand the lives of even a single one of my villagers!"

"I can tell…" Naruto said as his eyes narrowed. "…you were there…werent you?"

"I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"Onoookiiii…" Naruto growled with a warning, "Do NOT lie to me! I can read your emotions! I can read you, Onoki! You're like an open book to me! And right now, your body is screaming in fear!"

" _ _FEAR?!"__ Onoki roared back at the Uzumaki. "I am the Tsuchikage! I am one of the Kage that faced against Madara-"

"-And lost," Naruto interrupted.

"Grr…" Onoki growled in irritation. "You will not best me, boy! Hero or not, I have __decades__ of experience over you! I have faced horrors that you could not even fathom! Back in Uzu, I saw…"

Onoki's eyes widened a little bit as he realized what he just did. At being offended with saying he had fear of the boy, his pride was hurt and had inadvertently admitted to participating in the Ultimate Destruction.

"Well," Naruto said, "It looks like one of those I want to seek revenge on is right before me. Thanks for making my job easier. Now, call the rest of them here, if there are any left, so we can just get this done and over with."

"Do you honestly think…that you can come in here…in MY village…and demand __MY__ head, as if it were yours to collect?!"

He began to float up above his desk as his hands clapped together.

"I will show you why I am the Tsuchikage!"

"You're damn right your head is mine to collect, you feeble old man!" Naruto countered. "What makes you think that YOU, along with THOUSANDS of others, can come into MY family's village…AND DESTROY IT?! YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOUR HEAD IS MINE TO COLLECT! AND GUESS WHAT, __TSUCHIKAGE?!"__

Naruto drew his sword as his eyes turned red with a black slit in the middle, and then crouched low, poised and ready to pounce at his prey.

 _"_ _ _I've come to collect what is rightfully mine!"__

 _…_ _ _.…..__

Down below in the market streets of Iwa, the citizens were roaming about as usual. Nothing was unusual at all.

Until the Tsuchikage was sent flying out of his window.

The citizens looked up and witnessed Onoki falling from the tower window, the broken glass falling down with him. Onoki slammed into the roof of a merchant's stand, breaking his fall. If it wasn't there, he would have died from the impact alone.

The fruits and vegetables of the merchants stand rolled everywhere, making the owner very angry.

"Hey!" the merchant yelled out in fury. "What the fuck do you think you're-!"

He saw that it was the Tsuchikage, and not some prankster or someone that would cause trouble. He knew that once he saw his village's leader in pain like that, they were in trouble.

He looked up at the broken window of the Tsuchikage's tower and saw a black cloaked figure jump out, sword drawn.

Naruto landed on the ground, the dust on the ground being disturbed and flying in the air due to his landing. He stood up and looked upon the downed form of the Tsuchikage. Onoki looked up at Naruto and felt like those red, slitted eyes were looking through his very soul. Fear gripped him like nothing else had before.

It honestly reminded him of all of those Uzumaki shinobi back at the Ultimate Destruction. Were all Uzumaki like this when they were angry?

"Am I correct in knowing that your pathetic little village knows absolutely nothing about this so called 'Ultimate Destruction' as you call it?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Of…of course they don't!" Onoki coughed as he got up. "Why would I tell my people something like that?!"

"So that they know what kind of leader they are serving!" Naruto yelled out. "A leader who is willing to wipe out an entire village and clan…only because of fear…is not one worthy of following!"

"I have led my village into prosperity!" Onoki argued.

"WRONG!" Naruto yelled out. "You have committed an absolutely unforgivable crime, because of __fear!__ What would happen if your own village began to rise up against you? Would you wipe __them__ out, too?!"

"What kind of question is that, foolish boy?!" Onoki yelled. "Why would I destroy my own village out of fear?!"

"Then why did you destroy mine?!"

Onoki didn't have an answer for Naruto.

"Face it, Old man," Naruto growled out, "You might have been afraid, but you infuriated more than anything else. You were furious because the Uzumaki were better than you! And better than everyone else on top of that! It was because of that that you and Kumo and Kiri attacked and destroyed Uzu!"

"Whats Uzu?" one citizen of Iwa asked. Everyone was fairly stunned and mesmerized about the confrontation. They were more curious about what this black cloaked figure was talking about though. Uzu? What was that? Village being destroyed? What was going on?

"Yes, Onoki…" Naruto said. "Tell them…what was Uzu? How was it destroyed? Who destroyed it? How about you answer your own villagers, __Tsuchikage!"__

The villagers began to ask out loud, "Whats he talking about, Tsuchikage sama?!"

"Whats Uzu?!"

"What does he mean, who destroyed it?!"

"Did you do something Tsuchikage sama?!"

"Whats going on?!"

"Now is your chance, Onoki," Naruto said as he eyed all of the villagers around them. "Either you tell them what you did…or I will. Let them know what kind of oh great and powerful leader you __really__ are!"

"I will not reveal my misdeeds to my people!" Onoki said angrily. His wrinkles creased as he frowned and said, "My faults are my own, and they don't need to know about it!"

"You had your choice, Onoki," Naruto said.

Onoki's eyes widened as Naruto addressed the crowd of villagers and a few shinobi around them. Firstly, he removed his black hood and mask, so that everyone could know who he was.

"Look, its the Hero of the World!" one of the villager's shouted.

"Hey, its Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto kun!"

"Hiya Naruto!"

"Naruto sama!"

Onoki grumbled under his breath. __Bastard revealed who he was to increase his credibility,__ Onoki thought to himself. __Smart bastard.__

"Villagers of Iwa!" Naruto announced out loud. "Your beloved Tsuchikage is not the man you think he is! He is one of the many men and women during the second shinobi war that are responsible for destroying my home village!"

"Konoha?" one Iwa shinobi called out. "But Konoha still stands!"

"No," Naruto answered, "It wasn't Konoha. It was the village that housed the Uzumaki clan, Uzushiogakure, or Uzu for short."

"Why was it destroyed?" one citizen asked out loud. "what did they do to us?"

That was when Naruto chuckled. "Thats the thing…they did absolutely nothing."

"Stop this Naruto!" Onoki yelled out. He couldn't stand this brat exposing him like this!

"You had your chance to confess, Onoki!" Naruto yelled back. "You had the chance to possible redeem your name, but now I will expose you for the tyrant you really are!"

Naruto addressed the crowd once again. "Onoki is responsible for destroying my village out of __fear!__ No battles were fought, no lives were lost, nothing provoked Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo to attack my home village! __Nothing!__ You, along with whoever is alive from that era, are solely responsible for the cause of children losing their parents! For the cause of thousands of home being lost! The cause of families ruined completely! Those lives that you ruined…that you __took…__ will be avenged, __today!"__

Onoki began his hand signs for his Particle Style once more, but Naruto wasn't having any of it.

"I don't think so," Naruto said under his breath.

He unsheathed his sword and dashed forward, and Onoki found himself one hand short.

He looked at the stump on his wrist, staring at the fountain of blood spewing from where his hand used to be.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

Onoki fell to his knees, cradling his injury with his other hand.

Naruto dashed forward and sliced off his other hand, causing more blood to decorate the ground a new shade of red.

A few shinobi of Iwa charged forward with kunai and swords in hand, wanting to protect their leader. Naruto eyed them and dashed through them all, and stopped just ahead of the group that charged at him. He turned around and flicked the blood off of his blade.

The second the splatters of blood from his sword hit the ground, the roughly ten or so shinobi that had charged at him fell to numerous pieces. Blood erupted from numerous wounds and areas where limbs and heads used to be.

It looked like a hall of spewing blood and severed limbs.

The citizens were frozen to their spots in shock. They couldn't move from fear, even though every fiber in their beings were screaming for them to run.

Onoki stared at naruto with unrelenting hate, seeing what he had just done to his shinobi.

"You caused them to die, Onoki," Naruto said to him. "If you would have confessed on your own, they wouldnt have felt the need to come to your aid. But, once again, due to your cowardice, people died. The only difference was that this time, it was your people and not mine."

"You son of a bitch!" Onoki yelled out in pain.

Naruto rounded on the Tsuchikage and yelled at him with unbridled fury, _"_ _ _You are the one who took part in my village's demise, you bastard! You killed them all out of fear! I will kill you for revenge!"__

Naruto's skin began to peel off as his eyes turned blood red. A few moments later, he was in the four tails form.

Suddenly, he grew two more tails, and the skeletal form of Kyuubi formed around Naruto. He growled lowly, sounding like a hound from hell. He charged forward and grabbed Onoki's shoulders with an iron grip.

Onoki winced in agony. The grip of the Six tailed form of Narutos chakra was burning him to the bone. Onoki then saw the six tails rise up and direct themselves at Onoki's trapped form.

It was then that the citizens of Iwa heard a voice from the Six Tailed Form that they would never forget, one that shot fear through them all like a bullet.

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Onoki…for your crimes…against Uzu…I am…your executioner!"**__**

All six tails penetrated Onoki's body at various points. Onoki screamed in intense agony.

But it wasn't done just yet.

Naruto began to transfer the Kyuubi's corrosive chakra through his tails and into Onoki's body. Onoki's eyes widened in more pain than he could even remember having in his old life. He could literally feel being cooked alive from the inside out.

Onoki's skin began to steam and peel off before it dissipated from the heat. Onoki let out one last scream of pain and defiance before all of his muscles and flesh was eradicated, leaving only the soot covered skeleton.

The six tailed form of naruto gripped the smaller skeleton and with a loud roar, ripped the collected bones apart. He let out a mighty and deafening roar of rage that blew everyone to the ground.

Another piece of Naruto's revenge had been obtained.

Now…what to do with the rest of Iwa?

….….

A/N: So, there you go everyone! Onoki got his ass handed to him. So, what do you all think should happen to the rest of Iwa? I will leave their fate in your hands.

Until next time, Roku out.


	18. Chapter 18 The Prankster King

A/N: Gooooood afternoon everyone! Yet another chapter from your favorite author has arrived! (At least I hope I'm your favorite author, hahaha). Anyways, I hope you all didn't have to wait too long. Enjoy!

What Happens Now?

Chapter 18

The Prankster King

Naruto transformed back into his normal form, his black cloak and armor now taking place on his form instead of the corrosive red chakra of the Kyuubi. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Turning around to face the crowd of villagers once more, he opened his eyes and witnessed the horrified looks upon their faces, staring at him with pure fear. He held up his hands and explained, "Don't worry everyone, I'm not here for Iwa's blood, just Onoki's and anyone else that was involved. You all were innocent. Hell most of you were either not even born then or were kids. I may be vengeful, but I am __not__ lost in darkness. Not anymore, at least."

He thought of Starfire and how she had pulled him from his own darkness. There was still a lot of it there, no doubt about that, however he now had the strength to fight against it, to reign it in and retain control. He didn't want to lose control and end up wiping everyone out just because he couldn't contain himself.

He also thought about what he had done just now. He had executed the Tsuchikage in his own village, in front of most of his village. Even though he had more than enough reason to do what he did, Onoki and probably gotten over what he did. Even if he didn't, he had to realize that the event happened roughly forty years ago or so. The point is, he had lost control of his anger and, in his vengeance-filled mind, had brutally executed a vilage's leader. The Ultimate Destruction happened before about half of the villagers in Iwa were even born, or were very young at that point, so more than likely they didn't even know what he was talking about.

This would more than likely cause some sort of backlash. Iwa wanting to invade Konoha, Naruto being charged with political assassination, anything could happen, especially if he didn't have proof of why he did what he did.

Luckily, he did.

He remembered that he had the original scroll sent to Hiruzen Sarutobi, warning him about the invasion of Uzu and what choices he had. It still angered him to no end to find out that the old man didn't really attempt to find another way out of that hell of a mess. Well, either way it had happened, and there was nothing he could do about it now. The only thing that he could do was deal with it, exact his revenge, and move on.

Speaking of moving on, tats what he had to make these villagers in Iwa do now.

That was going to be difficult to do now that they all saw him do it in broad daylight. He had no defense at all.

Except for the scroll.

"I understand that you all may be afriad," Naruto began, "But I have proof that makes Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo guilty of the crime I had mentioned earlier. If you all hate me now because of what just happened, just remember this…if Onoki came and destroyed everything in your village, killed every single member of your families…what would you do?"

That being said, he brought up his face mask and his hood, turned around, and whistled loudly.

After Naruto whistled loudly, Superman flew from the air and landed on the ground, knees bent. Dust flew in the air from his strong impact on the ground (His Intro landing in Injustice 2).

"What do you need Naruto?" Superman asked him.

"you can sense who's lying just by sound, right?" Naruto guessed. "You're superhuman in every other way, I was hoping that you could do that as well."

"Actually I can," Superman confirmed. "What do you need?"

"You'll see."

Naruto turned to face the crowd again and yelled out, "You all have one chance to redeem yourselves, and one chance only. You all saw what happened to Onoki when he refused. don't do that to yourselves. Confess, and seek redemption. Who among you participated in the Ultimate Destruction?!"

There was a pause, then from among the crowd an older shinobi, roughly around sixty, stepped forward and announced himself.

"Are you the only one, shinobi of Iwa?" Naruto asked.

The older man nodded.

Naruto looked at Superman for confirmation. Superman listened for a moment, then nodded at Naruto and said, "He's lying."

Naruto sighed in exasperation and said, "The __only__ reason I'm cutting your damn head off right now is because you had the guts to step up. Hopefully, you can do so again. Now…are you the only one, who participated in the Ultimate Destruction?! I will __NOT__ ask you again!"

The older shinobi closed his eyes for a moment and said to Naruto in a gruffy voice, "There are three others amonst the crowd, Naruto."

"Point them out."

The older man hesitated for a moment, but eventually pointed three older men out. They were all around sixty or so years old.

The first one ran up to him and tried to punch the older man who walked up and sold them out.

"You traitor!" the older man yelled out as he charged his fellow Iwa nin.

Naruto dashed forward and kneed him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. The older man fell to the ground, gasping for breath. The other two Iwa nin that the older man had pointed out had finally arrived through the crowd and now stood side by side, a total of four older men.

"Stand up," Naruto commanded the older man whom he had kneed in the gut.

"You sorry son of a -" the old man began, but was silenced.

By the older man next to him.

"Shut up, you arrogant old fool!" he shouted at his fellow Iwa nin. "You know damn well that what we did back then was wrong! I have regretted it my entire life ever since! I will not pass up this opportunity for redemption and forgiveness, and you should do the same, if you have any humanity left inside of that old wrinkled carcass of yours!"

The arrogant older man spat blood on the ground in front of his assailant's feet and yelled, "They were weak! They only used paper against us, they could never muster up the courage to fight like real men on the battle field! And look what that cost them! Their entire clan was wiped out because of their __weakness!"__

The older man felt a prick of pain throughout his whole body, then the life in his eyes faded. A then, red line appeared from the top of his head down to his groin. Blood began to seep through the line, and then his body split into two parts as they felt to the ground with a wet squelching noise.

Naruto flicked the blood off of his sword and sheathed it back on his back and said, "You failed to remember that the small number of my clan wiped out over eighty percent of the entire coalition force."

He looked at the older man who had showed up first and said, "Clearly, he was a man who cared about no one other than himself."

The older man nodded. "Indeed, Naruto."

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Kuro Samashi, Naruto," Kuro answered.

"Kuro, huh?" Naruto said. "So then, what were you saying to the dead man earlier?"

"I was telling him that he basically wasn't human," Kuro said. "He had boasted many times with his fellow Iwa ninja and the younger generation on how he had wiped out nearly half of the Uzumaki clan by himself. Everyone knew he was boasting, but it was all false."

"Clearly," Naruto agreed. "Do you truly feel like what you did was wrong all those years ago?"

Kuro nodded. "What we did was wrong. If we really did have a reason such as overwhelming fear of the Uzumaki clan, we could have simply trained better and boosted our defenses. There was no point in participating in that horrific event. It will forever haunt me."

Kuro hung his head low, clearly ashamed of himself and his prior actions in the past.

"I just wish that there was something that I could do to erase the stain that is on Iwa as a whole, it is humiliating."

"There is something that you can do, Kuro," Naruto said to him.

Kuro looked at Naruto desperately and said, "Please, tell me! I cannot tell you how many nights I lost sleep because of the nightmares! What can I do?!"

Naruto placed a hand on Kuro's shoulder and looked him dead in the eyes, staring at his very soul.

"Spread the word in Iwa. Tell them the __truth__ about this Ultimate Destruction, as its so labeled. Tell the youth here, put it in your academy school systems. Whatever you have to do, make sure that everyone knows about it, so that way those horrors can never, __ever,__ happen again. The only reason anything like that should ever happen is if they were like Akatsuki."

Kuro nodded and said, "I shall do my best, Naruto. Do…do you forgive me? I am so sorry for what happened to your clan. I will be forever dishonored for my heinous acts against your clan, Naruto Uzumaki."

He bowed low at the waist and said, "I, Kuro Samashi, ninja of Iwagakure, humbly apologize for my participation in the destruction of your clan, Naruto Uzumaki. I request that you allow me the chance to prove myself to you that I am indeed regretful of my actions, along with the actions of my own village."

"I forgive you, Kuro Samashi," Naruto said to him. "You have shown me that you are serious in your claim. Now please, stand up. Bowing like that is just weird."

Kuro stood up and looked at Naruto and asked, "Naruto I have to ask. Why id you spare me and these others here, and not this fool here and Onoki?"

"Because they were set in their ways," Naruto answered, "And their ways, as you know, were downright evil. Whether or not they commanded for the act or participated in the act doesnt really matter. What __does__ matter is the fact that they were not really remorseful in their actions at that time, and didn't care to teach the proper lessons to the younger generation. In fact, I'm sure that somewhere down the line, Onoki probably taught that it was okay to eliminate people, just because you had to be cautious. Am I right?"

"He did have it taught at the academy here, something along those lines," Kuro confirmed.

"Thats what I'm talking about," Naruto continued. "The fact that he didn't even correct it at all proves my point. I'm sure he has poisoned many people's minds with that type of logic. I want that to be corrected, so that something as horrible as the Ultimate Destruction never happens again."

"But what about the Uchiha clan in Konoha?" Kuro asked. "They were all but wiped out by one of their own."

"True," Naruto confirmed, "However, at the time, they posed a real threat to the village as a whole. In short, they were planning a coup de tat, one that would have nearly destroyed the whole village. It was either eliminate one clan of a few hundred, or risk the lives of thousands. The Sandaime chose the lesser of two evils."

"You do realize that you just gave away a huge secret, right?" Kuro stated.

"I don't affiliate myself with the Leaf anymore," Naruto said, "So I don't really care."

Kuro Samashi nodded and said, "I will pass on the proper knowledge to our next generation, and this one as well. A lot of the people respect you because of what you did in the war, but there are still quite a few who want your head. Probably for the reasons that were passed down by the…now former, Tsuchikage."

"See that you do, Kuro," Naruto said. "I entrust that task to you. I forgive you for your actions back at Uzushiogakure, but I will never forget it."

"I wouldnt have you do so, Naruto," Kuro bowed slightly. "After all, it is because we remember that these things do not happen again."

….…

Later on that evening, Naruto and company found themselves out in the wilderness once more, traveling from Iwa and now on their way to Kiri. Naruto had Superman, Robin, Wonder Woman, and Hinata go perform a light recon on the borders of Kiri. Due to the speed of Superman and wonder Woman's flight, they would be back by morning.

Meanwhile Sakura, Ino, Mileena, Jade, Rock Lee, and Harley Quinn were in their respective tents, turning in for the night. Naruto however, was out a little farther sitting on the grass, meditating. At least, thats what it looked like to everyone else.

In reality he was actually talking to his Biju partner, Kurama.

 _ _So how long do you think you'll be able to stay outside of the seal?__

 ** **IT ALL DEPENDS ON HOW BIG I WANT TO BECOME. THE SMALLER I AM, THE ONGER I CAN STAY OUT.****

 _ _So whats the time from ewe are looking at here? What if you were at your normal size?__

 ** **IF I WAS AT MY FULL SIZE AND STRENGTH, I COULD BE OUT OF THE SEAL APPROXIMATELY THRITY MINUTES PER DAY, GIVE OR TAKE. IF I WERE TO BE THE SIZE OF LETS SAY…AKAMARU, KIBA'S DOG, I COULD BE OUT FOR ALMOST A FULL DAY BEFORE I WOULD RETURN TO THE SEAL. HOWEVER, THERE IS ONE DRAWBACK.****

 _ _Whats that?__

 ** **THE LONGER I STAY OUT OF THE SEAL, WHEN I RETURN, THE LONGER IT WILL TAKE TO REPLENISH THAT CHAKRA THAT WAS USED TO SUMMON ME. FOR EXAMPLE, IF IM CORRECT, THEN IF I WERE TO BE SMMONED AT FULL STRENGTH, ONCE I RETURNED TO THE SEAL, IT WOULD BE AT LEAST TWO FULL DAYS BEFORE I COULD BE SUMMONED AT ALL AGAIN.****

 _ _That makes sense, I guess. Ok, so what if you were Akamaru's size? How long would it take for you to regenerate that amount of chakra, for that amount of time you were out?__

 ** **THATS PRETTY EASY, KIT. YOU KNOW THAT AMOUNT OF CHAKRA, WHEN COMPARED TO ME, IS ALMOST MINISCULE. I WOULD REGENERATE THAT CHAKRA WITHIN FIFTEEN TO TWENTY MINUTES AT MOST.****

 _ _Well then, in that case, if you want to be outside as much as possible, it looks like you'll have to be around Akamaru's size all the time. For the most part anyway.__

 ** **DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT?****

 _ _Hey! You got no right calling me that anymore, I kicked your ass when I took your chakra, remember?__

 ** **HAHAHAHA…THATS RICH, KIT. YOU ONLY WON BECAUSE THE SPIRIT REMAINS OF YOUR MOTHER HELPED YOU, THATS ALL.****

 _ _Ok, Furball, whatever helps you sleep at night.__

 ** **JUST HURRY UP AND SUMMON ME ALREADY, I WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS DAMNED PLACE. YOU RMIND IS PRETTY BLANK.****

 _ _Huh?__

 ** **MY POINT EXACTLY.****

 _ _I don't get it?__

Kurama smacked his forehead. ****LIKE I SAID, YOUR MIND IS PRETTY BLANK.****

 _ _Oh, I get it! Hey, thats not nice!__

 ** **AND WHOEVER TOLD YOU THAT I WAS NICE?****

 _ _Jackass.__

 ** **DIMWIT.****

 _ _Furball.__

 ** **ABSENTMINDED FOOL.****

 _ _Overgrown plush.__

 ** **BRAT.****

Narutos prankster side kicked in as a huge grin came on his face, one that made Kurama a little nervous. If there was one thing that he had actually learned from the boy, it was to never underestimate your opponent.

Especially if he was the Prankster King of Konoha!

Naruto raised his hand in his mindscape and let it drop. A red gate fell from the dark abyss and trapped Kurama's head to the ground.

 ** **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, KIT?!****

Naruto formed his signature hand sign, and a thousand Naruto clones appeared.

Kurama didn't like the look of this, not one bit.

Then, the one thousand Naruto clones transformed into one thousand Kyuubi plushies that surrounded the mighty Biju.

In one thousand cute and squeaky voices, the one thousand plushies all said, "I'm the Kyuubi! Come cuddle with me! Cuddles! Cuddles! Cuddles!"

 ** **NAAARRRUUUUTTTOOOOOOO!**** Kurama roared, ****MAKE THESE DAMNED THINGS STOP!****

Naruto smiled in his mindscape.

 _ _Not until you admit that you lost, Furball.__

 ** **NARRRUTOOO…I WILL EAT YOU IF YOU DON'T-****

"I'm the Kyuubi! Cuddles! Cuddles! Cuddles!"

 ** **-MAKE THESE ABOMINATIONS-****

"Cuddles! Cuddles! Cuddles! Cuddles!"

 ** **-STOP THIS MOCKERY, I WILL-****

"I'm the Kyuubi! Come cuddle with me!"

 ** **-EAT YOU AND DEVOUR YOU SOUL AND THEN-****

"Cuddles! Cuddles! Cuddles!"

 ** **-AND THEN-****

"I'm the Kyuubi! Come cuddle with me!"

 ** **-AND THEN…-****

"Cuddles! Cuddles! Cuddles!"

 ** **-OKAY OKAY OKAY! I LOST TO YOU, OKAY! I LOST FAIR AND SQUARE! NOOWW GEEET THEESEE THIINGS OOOFFF OF MEEEEEEEE!****

Naruto laughed his ass off as he pointed his finger at his partner.

 _ _You admitted it, so I'll be good and get rid of them.__

Kurama sighed in relief, knowing the cuddle torture would end soon.

 _ _Once you call yourself a furball.__

 ** **NARUTO…****

 _ _Hahahaha…I'm just joking. Kai!__

The thousand plushies of Kyuubi disappeared in a huge cloud of smoke within Narutos mindscape. The red gates holding down Kurama also disappeared.

Kurama sat up and stretched and said to Naruto, ****I HAVE TO HAND IT TO YOU, KIT…THAT WAS PRETTY DAMN FOXY. SLY LITTLE BRAT.****

 _ _Compliments to my partner,__ Naruto said with a mock bow.

 _ _Okay, im going out so I can summon you, okay? Get ready.__

 ** **IVE BEEN READY FOR TWENTY YEARS, BRAT.****

….…..

Outside in the real world, Naruto opened his eyes and stood up, then lowered his face mask. He bit his thumb, performed the necessary hand signs, then slammed his palm on the grassy plain.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A large puff of smoke later, an Akamaru sized Kyuubi appeared. He shook his body like he was shaking water off like a dog. He stretched his legs and popped all of the joints in his chakra form and said, **"** ** **Aaahhhhhh…good to be out again."****

"Good to have you out, buddy," Naruto said with a smile as he donned his face mask again. "How's that breeze feel?"

 **"** ** **Absolutely amazing,"**** Kurama answered. **"** ** **I wasn't sure when I would be able to feel it again. Thank you, Naruto."****

"Dont worry about it Kurama."

It was at this time that they began to feel the wind kick up a notch, more than what was normal. They both looked at each other, both knowing that something was wrong.

The sky began to darken even more than what it already was, even for a night sky. Before it was a dark gray full of semi dark clouds, now it was transforming into a near pitch black sky with even darker clouds.

Lightning would flash within the clouds, and if one looked closely, they could begin to see an outline of a large…skull?

It was a large skull looking thing with what also looked like tentacles floating in the air.

"What the hell is that thing?" Naruto asked his partner.

 **"** ** **I don't know, kit,"**** Kurama said, **"** ** **But whatever it is, it can't be good. Get ready."****

….…..

A/N: There you go everyone! Sooo…mysterious skull appearing out of nowhere in the sky…anyone have any ideas as to what it is?

Remember folks, the more reviews that come in, the faster the next chapter comes out!

Let me know what you all think of this story.

Also, I wanna see what ideas you have for the costume design for Naruto in my next story. I have concluded, due to the majority vote, that it will be a banishment story with a few other crossovers. I don't think I want any more than five crossovers, and ill let you all choose those. The number of them could change, but for the time being im sticking with five. Send in your votes and costume ideas! Until next time, Roku out.


	19. Chapter 19 The Humanoids

What Happens Now?

Chapter 19

The Humanoids

Superman, Wonder Woman, Robin, and Hinata were in some trees, overlooking the outer edges of Kirigakure. Instead of charging in and demanding what Naruto wanted - which they had more than enough power to do so - they wanted to take the safer route this time. They wanted to avoid another Iwagakure incident. After all, Mei Terumi was still the Mizukage, and she didn't even participate in the attack on Uzu. That being said, they had every reason to go about their search for retribution in Kiri the peaceful way.

Hinata was using her byakugan and scanning over every single spot that her bloodline limit could scan. She found that surprisingly, there was not a large amount of of guards surrounding the outskirts of their village. Must have been to the sheer amount of losses they endured from the war. Even though it was about two years ago or so now since the end, a population doesnt increase like that overnight. It will more than likely take the better part of a decade to replenish their lost population of shinobi and kunoichi.

"Isnt this one of your five great nations you were telling us about?" Robin asked Hinata.

"It is," Hinata confirmed.

"Then how come there are so few sentries? Normally there would be a huge amount of people trying to guard their village?"

"That would be normally true," Hinata told the former member of the League of Shadows, "However you have to remember that we recently had a huge Great Ninja War. It took out a lot of the population from every single village there is, especially Konoha and Kiri. But it looks like Kiri had it the worse of the two."

"It sounds like it was a mighty battle between the five villages and the enemy," Wonder Woman said to the byakugan princess.

"It was not so mighty as it was horrific," Hinata said to the Amazonian woman. "It was literally a war against a group of monsters."

"So it seems that we wont need to force our way through then," Superman commented.

"No, it doesnt look like we will," Hinata agreed, shutting off her ability. "We need to go back and report to Naruto kun."

Superman then stood up and looked back from the way that they had come, and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Something's going on back at camp," Superman said.

"What do you mean, Clark?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I sense an incredible evil from that area, Diana," Superman said. "We need to go back."

"Well then what are we waiting for, lets go!" Robin said exuberantly.

Diana grabbed Hinata while Clark grabbed Robin, and they flew back incredible speed back to camp.

….…

"What the hell is that thing?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"Its Braniac, the one that I had told you about My Love," Starfire said as she walked up.

"The one who attempted to kidnap you right?" Naruto asked.

Starfire nodded. "Yes. The man is a monster. He likes to collect the civilizations and whatever he can collect to increase his already vast knowledge. He then -"

"Destroys whatever he doesnt need," Naruto finished for her. "Yeah, I remember you telling me about this creep. We need to get rid of this son of a bitch."

It was at this moment that hundreds upon hundreds of flashes of blue light appeared on the ground. A moment later, every one of the lights became hundreds upon hundreds of Braniac's humanoid robots that were specifically designed for two purposes, and two purposes only:

Gathering all knowledge and extermination.

The skull-like ship in the sky suddenly turned and flew in a different direction with incredible speed for such a large ship, leaving only Naruto, Starfire, and an Akamaru sized Kurama to face against the hundreds and hundreds of humanoid exterminators. Every one of them turned their robotic heads to them and their eyes lit up, as if they had turned on. Eerily, they all began to walk towards them like a giant army of robots.

Well, maybe because they actually __were__ a large army of robots.

"Well now, looks like we get to have some exercise," Naruto said. "I was gonna train some, but hey…this'll work, right Kurama?"

 **"** ** **Hehehehe….finally, I'll get to stretch my muscles,"**** Kurama said as he began to crouch down and getting ready to attack.

Naruto looked at Starfire and said, "You ready Star?"

Starfire smiled at her man and said, "Of course My Love. I am ready to fight alongside with you at any time."

"Well then," Naruto said as he drew his sword, "Let's have some fun!"

Before they could start their onslaught, however, Rock Lee, Sakura, Ino, Harley Quinn, Mileena and finally Jade showed up beside them. They all looked ahead and saw the several hundred humanoid robots coming after them. They were slow, but near indestructible.

"What the hell are those abominations?!" Mileena growled out.

"Calm yourself, Empress," Jade told Mileena. "Things…no matter what they are, are no match for us. We will have no trouble dealing with these things."

"Thats just stupid thinking," Naruto told them.

"What are you talking about?! How dare you insult me human!" Mileena shouted. She did realize that he was probably one of the few humans that could actually kill her with ease, but she still __hated__ being talked down to like that from one.

"No matter how powerful you are," Starfire counseled, "One can be taken down by sheer numbers alone."

"Luckily, I can spam out shadow clones like its nobody's business!" Naruto exclaimed. Ino finally saw some of the old Naruto that she knew shine from that dark shell he surrounded himself with.

"Alright!" Rock Lee shouted with too much enthusiasm. "Finally, I will have multiple opponents to challenge myself against!"

"I don't think you'll have much of a challenge, Lee," Sakura said to him. "They may as well be dummys used for practice."

"Then use them for practice I will! I will test them against my Flames of Youth!"

Naruto could only shake his head at his friend's antics.

Sakura put on her gloves and cracked her knuckles.

Rock Lee got into his fighting stance, ready to charge the army of humanoids.

Harley Quinn pulled out two pistols that were loaded and ready to destroy.

Ino readied several kunai with explosive tags.

Starfire's body was outlined with her green energy, and her eyes turned green and lit up with untold amounts of power.

Mileena pulled out her sais and twirled them, laughing like a maniac right before the kill.

Jade extended her metal staff and twirled it expertly, ready to beat the robots to destruction.

The currently Akamaru sized Kurama crouched low and growled with excitement.

Finally, Naruto summoned two clones, and each one got on either side of him. The original held out his hand and one of the clones assisted him in creating and stabilizing a rasengan, while the other added copious amounts of wind chakra. Shortly after, a full on rasenshuriken was created flawlessly.

Naruto held it up high, the whirling sound echoing loudly in the air. Leaves, dirt, twigs, small rocks, anything loose on the ground was being blown away from the group from the force of the destructive jutsu.

Naruto yelled out, "Ready everyone?!"

The answer was everyone coiling up, ready to launch their all out assault.

"GO!"

Naruto jumped up high in the air and aimed his jutsu within the middle of the large army.

"Take this you little fuckers! Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!"

He hurled the jutsu with tremendous force. The jutsu hit the ground and the explosion of the jutsu spread around like wildfire in a specific area, wiping everything out in that spectrum.

Already about a tenth of the army was destroyed with very little effort.

….…

Kurama was running towards the humanoid army with vigor and excitement. Several of the robots lifted their hands towards the now miniature sized Biju, and multiple cables that were pointed shot out towards him. Just before they hit him, Kurama opened his maw wide and shot out several smaller chakra blasts, blowing each and every one of those cables away. Each chakra blast split the cables into pieces and then went straight through the robots that shot them, and then further on. A few hundred feet later, the blasts exploded, destroying even more of the humanoids.

Kurama was laughing his head off as he clawed and impaled several of the robots with his claws and tails. He was having the time of his life! Being able to finally sink his teeth, claws and tails into something that deserved to be destroyed, it was one of the best things ever!

 **"** ** **HAHAHAHAHAHA! SUFFER MY WRATH YOU DISGUSTING THINGS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"****

….…

Rock Lee was having a grand old time knocking his robotic opponents away like they were nothing at all.

"I must push myself even further to test my Youth!" Rock Lee shouted. He jumped over to a larger group and shouted, "Leaf Hurricane!"

The group of humanoids were knocked away by the taijutsu specialist. He was then stabbed in the shoulder from behind from one of the robots harpoon like cable that shot from their hands. Rock Lee grabbed the cable and yanked it out, then pulled that particular robot towards him. Just before it reached hi, Rock Lee threw a punch that went straight through the metallic head, shattering it into pieces. The robotic corpse fell to the ground behind him, twitching mechanically.

"I have failed my mission!" Rock Lee announced to no one in particular. "I was aiming to defeat you all without taking any injuries, but it seems that I have been injured! When I return to Konoha, I will do one thousand push ups! But for now…"

He crouched low and shouted, "First Gate…Open! Second Gate…Open! Third Gate…Open!"

His body was surrounded by a powerful and explosive green aura, and is eyes turned white. His muscles slightly bulged, ready to unleashed untold amounts of punishment. He then shouted, "Prepare to face the true might of the Beautiful Green Beast of the Leaf, Rock Lee!"

It was then that the robots that were facing against Rock Lee were suddenly destroyed at a much faster rate than they were before. The moment he opened the first gate, it was over for them.

….…..

Starfire was standing at one point on the ground, unleashing her energy blasts in every direction, incinerating multiple humanoid robots at every turn. There were a few times in which she narrowly dodged a spiked cable here and there, but she was never hit due to her agility and skill.

"You all deserved to be destroyed!" she cried out as she shot out yet another solar blast, causing another robot to explode into robotic pieces. However, it was really frustrating because when she destroyed one, three more took its place. It was never ending!

Despite the frustration and the struggle, she would not give in. Her Love was counting on her. Her Love had trust in her, believed her, and showed that multiple times.

Was she really going to let these overwhelmingly large numbers drag her down? No!

With this new determination, her body glowed even more with power as she struck several of the humanoids that were created by Braniac. After a while of building up her power, she crouched low with her arms crossed. Green energy sparked around her, barley contained. Finally, with a roar of anger and pride, she stood up and spread her arms out wide, unleashing the huge buildup of energy that exploded. (A/N: A variation of Starfire's Ultimate move in Injustice 2).

She let her arms down and looked at her handiwork, proud of what she had done. A huge amount of the humanoids were obliterated. Smiling with pride, she readied herself to continue the fight.

….….

Ino was accurately tossing her explosive kunai at prime target areas to do the maximum damage possible. She had already taken out about fifty or so of the humanoid robots with only three well placed explosive tagged kunai. She would have used her clan's famous jutsu, but these were robots, they didn't have a mind of their own, so her go to jutsu was practically useless, forcing her to resort to more direct forms of combat. Not that she was inept in taijutsu or using kunai, she was more than capable of holding her own in that regard. It was just that the damned things annoyed her to no end! Using her family's jutsu would have made it so much easier.

She was then stabbed multiple times in the shoulders and her legs by the cables. With a cry of pain, she fell to one knee, still launching explosive and regular kunai with deadly accuracy, even with her shoulders pierced. More and more of the humanoids began to close in on her, their hands raised, ready to begin their vivisection on her. Ino closed her eyes, waiting for the worst to come to pass.

Suddenly, a dark purple and black portal appeared above her, and a sword reached out and cut the cables that were puncturing her body. Then another hand reached out and grabbed her collar and pulled her up into the portal right before it closed.

A few hundred yards away, Naruto pulled Ino from the portal and sat her on the ground. He created a shadow clone to go deal with some of the robots while he sat down and began to address her wounds.

"Stay still, Ino," Naruto told her. "I'm gonna heal you some, so don't move."

Ino was in too much pain to argue. She had two puncture wounds in her legs and two in her shoulders. The pain was too intense!

Narutos hands glowed green as he went over each and every one of her wounds. Making sure that each wound was at least completely closed up before he quit he told her, "You need to be more careful, Ino chan. Stay out of the fight from this point on, you need to heal naturally."

He created two more shadow clones and had them take her to a more secluded place in the woods not too far from them, for both protection and to help aid her further.

Naruto stood up and faced the large but dwindling army of humanoids with an even larger amount of hate in his eyes for the…supposedly man…that had created them.

"If they report what they see to their creator, Braniac," Naruto thought out loud, "then I want to be sure that he knows who he's messing with."

He sat down on the ground and meditated, gathering nature chakra quickly. Within moments, he was in sage mode. He stood up and crouched low, then jumped up high in the air.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Hundreds of sage powered narutos appeared in the air, falling towards various groups of the humanoid army. In each of the clone's hands, as well as the original's, sage powered rasengans appeared.

If one were to look up, it would seem as if a huge cluster of stars were falling from the sky.

"You fucking metal freaks hurt one of my friends!" All of the Narutos shouted. "You're gonna pay for that!"

It seemed as if his sage powered jutsu increased exponentially. "Senpo: Choodama Rasengan Tarengan!"

All of the clones and their rasengans slammed against the small army of robots, destroying them completely. Absolutely none of them stood a chance, and soon enough were no more.

A few minutes later, every single one of the humanoid robots that were dropped off by Braniac had been destroyed. Ino was farther back with his clones that had taken her out of harm's way to be treated for her injuries. One of the clones dispelled, letting know that she was going to be okay, just extremely sore for the next few days.

He was so glad that he now had better chakra control. Without it, he wouldn't have been able to save Ino with what little medical ninjitsu he knew. He didn't know enough to resuscitate someone, but he knew enough to close up fairly large wounds. All of that learning that he had done before had paid off.

He saw that everyone was spread out throughout the are, only slightly bruised up, but otherwise okay. Their victory today was a taste of what Braniac could do, but not what he could do himself.

After everyone had collected together, Naruto asked, "Is everyone okay?"

"We are all fine here Naruto," Rock Lee said. "Where is Ino?"

"She was injured," Naruto answered. "I had a couple of clones take her away from the battle site so she wouldnt be harmed any further. She's okay now though, we'll go check on her in a moment. You guys ready to go?"

At a nod from everyone, Naruto told the group, "Okay, then lets go get Ino and rest up. We are going to go find Braniac and destroy that rat bastard."

….….

A/N: There you go everyone! Another long awaited chapter has finally arrived. You can d better with the reviews people! By the way, if you havent read "Dragons Maw" by Thayerblue1, you are seriously missing out! Until next time, Roku out.


	20. Chapter 20 Unpleasant Surprise

A/N: whats up everyone?! How have you been? I hope everyone of you is alright, I know things can be rough sometimes. Just know that everything will turn out alright in the end. Sometimes we need to escape this reality, to read something that is different. I hope I am providing that for some of you. Sorry for the wait, but like I said, the more reviews that come in, the faster the chapter comes out. Don't forget to review people! Enjoy this chapter!

What Happens Now?

Chapter 20

Unpleasant Surprise

Sakura was currently kneeling behind Ino, using her medical ninjitsu to heal the rest of Ino's wounds and restore her chakra. Naruto had created a few shadow clones and had them spread out to secure a perimeter around them so that they could all rest. It was getting late at night, so Naruto had made a little fire for them all to be around and stay warm. The mountainous and forested region that they were in provided plenty of shelter for them. They were just outside the outskirts of Kumo, but the terrain was much the same. Not too long ago, Superman, Wonder Woman, Robin, and Hinata had returned and had given Naruto a brief description of the outskirts of Kiri. He was told that the guards around the village, that would normally be more heavily guarded, were just barely guarded, probably to where even a genin could sneak through with little to no trouble. He had expected as much though, after all the war had taken its toll on everyone. Kiri was not excluded.

After superman had delivered his report to Naruto about Kiri, Naruto explained what had happened when superman brought up the evil aura he had sensed earlier. He told him about Brainiac, who had now finally invaded the Earth, and had sent done hundreds of his humanoid robots. Other than Ino being badly hurt and others having a few bruises here and there, there were no major injuries and, thankfully, no casualties.

"Brainiac was responsible for the destruction of Krypton," Superman explained to Naruto. "He destabilized its core, which caused it to implode on itself. The result was the planet's explosion, which killed everyone and everything on it. Brainiac is no pushover, and he has the right technology to combat Kryptonians. He really is my ultimate enemy. I have a lot against him."

"Anyone like that deserves to die," Naruto said darkly. "In the Fourth Great Ninja War, there was someone very similar to that, only she didn't use technology, she used only chakra. She was way too damned strong. It tool absolutely everything my team and I had to seal her away."

"You didn't kill her?" Robin asked him. "Why not?"

"We couldn't," Naruto said. "She literally could not be killed. At least, not to my knowledge. All we could do was seal her away in another dimension. She's never getting out."

"What do you mean by 'sealing her'?" Wonder Woman asked. Hinata answered for Naruto.

"Sealing is a technique most ninja who have chakra use to do multiple different things," she said. "Sometimes we use them as storage units, other times we can use sealing to do as Naruto kun said and lock someone away."

"Could you give us a demonstration?" Superman said. "I am very interested in this sealing you are talking about Naruto."

"Sure thing," Naruto answered. He looked at Wonder Woman and said, "Diana, let me see your sword and shield."

Diana of Themiscyra was confused at the request, but nonetheless complied with her man's wishes. She removed her weapons from her back and handed them over.

Naruto grabbed them and said to her, "Wow, these are really light. I thought they would have been pretty heavy, seeing as they were made from the gods."

"Weapons from Themiscyra are made with the best metal known to man," Diana said to him proudly.

"I believe it," Naruto responded. He opened his cloak and pulled out a sealing scroll, laid it on the ground, then unfurled it. Superman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Starfire, and Harley Quinn watched as the scroll unfurled and they saw all of the strange markings on the scroll.

"Is that kanji?" Diana asked Naruto.

"Yes," Naruto said. "All of these in this formation create a sealing formula. The more complex the design, the bigger the items the scroll can hold, and the more items they can hold. Think of this scroll as a pocket dimension. Kind of like a closet that is shrunk down to this scroll."

Naruto placed the Themiscyrian weapons on the scroll and said, "Fuuin!". The weapons vanished in a small puff of smoke.

"So…they are inside of that scroll now, right?" Robin asked Naruto.

"Thats right," Naruto answered. "Imagine you putting your clothes, food, weapons, anything, in a storage container of any sort. Then, shrink that storage container with the contents into a scroll. The more complex the sealing formula is, the ore items the scroll can contain. If you have enough of these storage scrolls, you can literally walk around with your own storage house. They really come in handy. Kai!"

The weapons reappeared in another puff of smoke, and Naruto handed the impressive weapons back to Diana and said, "The same works for people. There is nothing that cannot be sealed, unless either someone can stop the sealing process by either preventing the sealer from completing the sealing formula, destroying the sealing scroll, or stopping the sealer directly. Unsealing works the same way. This art of sealing is known as Fuinjitsu. It is incredibly powerful, and my clan were masters in this art, second to none. Thats why they were so feared and ultimately, destroyed."

"So is this woman that you and your team fought in another scroll right now?" Superman asked.

"No," Sakura answered before Naruto could. "She is actually in another dimension, sealed into a giant rock that basically looks like the moon."

"I thought you could only seal things into scrolls?" Diana asked the pink haired kunoichi.

The book smarts in Sakura kicked in as she said almost word for word from her Academy days, "The strength of the seal being used depends on two things: the complexity of the sealing formula being used, and the amount of chakra being put into the seal itself. The simpler the seal, the more complex it is. The reason for this is because every single seal requires at least ten sealing marks for it to hold something small. If a seal has three marks, for example, that means that at least ten - if not more - marks were combined into the three marks, thus making it more powerful."

"That's…actually a pretty good way of putting it," Naruto praised. "How can you even remember that entire explanation Sakura?"

She tapped her head and said, "I'm really smart, remember?"

"That can be questioned," Hinata mumbled under her breath.

Superman of course heard the remark and smiled, but didn't say anything.

"So I guess what im trying to say," Superman said to Naruto, "Is that I would obviously have a hard time fighting against Braniac, since he has everything needed to combat a Kryptonian, namely Kryptonite. Would you be able to seal him away like you did this woman that you fought against?"

"Can this Braniac be killed?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure he can, yes," Superman answered.

"Then his death should be the goal, not him being sealed," Naruto explained.

"Why is that?" Starfire asked her lover.

"Because remember," Naruto began, "If one knows how a sealing formula works, they can also unseal whatever is sealed inside. Thats what happened before. That woman, whose name was Kaguya, was sealed before a long, long, long time ago. However, she had some black thing called Black Zetsu, that made it his personal mission to get her unsealed. After a couple thousand years or something like that, he finally succeeded. The only reason why he wont be doing that again is because I sealed him along with Kaguya in that moon in the other dimension. However, if they are dead…well, then there's no need to seal them away now is there?"

"I understand," Diana said. "So if you lock them away, even if you throw away the key, you can still pick the lock, so to speak, correct?"

"If you know how the seal works, then absolutely," Naruto confirmed. "Which is why the seal that was used to seal Kaguya was so damn strong. It was actually two different seals used together that we used. Nobody else alive knows the sealing formula. Hell not even I do. And the guy who helped was executed for his crimes. There's no way Kaguya is getting free ever again."

"I would prefer that Brainiac dies anyway," Robin commented.

"I agree," Diana said.

"Me too," Naruto said. "After what I just saw…he could kill millions of people indirectly. Thats not saying what he himself would do."

"Okay everyone," Naruto said, "Its been a long day, and the rest of the team still needs to recover from the fight today. Lets get some shut eye, we're gonna need it. Tomorrow, we are all going to hunt down Brainiac and take him down."

A few minutes later, everyone had their tents set up and were soon sleeping.

….…..

Naruto had a really hard time sleeping. Several nightmares were at work keeping him awake. The first nightmare of the night was back when he was fighting against the vengeful Uzumaki, Pain. He had to admit that Nagato had a very good point in his logic. Wrong it may have been, ut it wasn't like some crazy person had lost themselves. No, Pain actually had a reasonable grudge against the Leaf.

He honestly couldn't blame him, as he now had a huge grudge with the same village.

The nightmare consisted of an endless battle between Pain and himself, slowly losing everyone he cares for throughout the fight. The scene that woke him up was when Pain slammed one of his rods through Hinata when he slammed her on the ground with his jutsu.

The second nightmare was no better. He was plagued with the horrors of the Fourth Great Ninja War when he exited the giant turtle island, armed in Sage Mode, and he immediately sensed all of the battles and the lives that were lost. The feelings of shock and horror were the second nightmare that had kept him from falling asleep.

The third and final nightmare was when he was fighting against Kaguya. She was easily the hardest opponent he had ever faced, and more than likely ever would face. He was surprised that he even survived, win or lose. This particular nightmare was the worst one yet. He saw that Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Obito were all killed within seconds over and over and over again, and he was powerless to stop it. It was as if he was trapped in a never ending loop in time where all he could do was watch his friends be killed over and over.

He hated that feeling. What was worse, was that he couldn't seem to wake up from it, like he was trapped in his own head while the nightmare played out. It wasn't until Kurama actually woke him up with a burst of chakra did the nightmares end. Naruto could only lay there for a long time, eyes wide opened with fear and shock.

 ** _ _ **THIS KID IS REALLY MESSED UP,**__** Kurama thought to himself. **__**WITH EVERYTHING THAT HE'S BEEN THROUGH, HIS CHILDHOOD, THE HEARTBREAK, THE WAR…I'M SURPRISED THAT HE STILL HAS ANY SANITY LEFT IN HIM.**__**

Naruto finally sat up, getting his bearings together. __Maybe some fresh air will help me,__ Naruto thought to himself.

He walked outside of his tent, taking a deep breath and enjoying the cool, crisp air of the early morning. He exhaled and saw the mist that formed from his breath. He shook his head a little bit, trying to shake the rest of the feelings from the nightmares. He walked out into a small clearing and stared up into the early morning sky, seeing all of the beautiful stars. It was then that he saw a really bright star that was flying through the sky.

He thought of how beautiful and mesmerizing it was. Seeing something like that really made him feel small, to think of how vastly huge the universe was.

It was then that a huge lightning bolt appeared out of nowhere, making the entire area flash brightly. Naruto jumped back in to a defensive position, ready to fight if need be.

The lightning faded to reveal a tall man garbed in a white karate gi uniform with a blue tunic over it, shoulder armor on both of his shoulders, and a talisman on his chest. He also wore gauntlets and chin guards. An armored, pointy hat with curved horns on the front sat upon his head. But the thing that stood out to Naruto more than anything were his bright white eyes and the occasional spark of lightning that appear here and there at random.

"Do not be alarmed," the figure spoke in a tone of voice that was kind and yet commanded enormous respect. "I am an ally, Sage Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto was now very alarmed, despite what this guy had just said. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I am Raiden, God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm," Raiden said.

"And?" Naruto questioned.

"I have been assigned to assist in the elimination of Brainiac by the Elder Gods," Raiden answered. "The Elder Gods have also told me that you, Sage Naruto Uzumaki, will be the one to finish him."

"And who are these Elder Gods exactly?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"The Elder Gods are the ones who keep the realms balanced," Raiden answered. "Brainiac now poses a threat to that balance. I am here to assist in its assurance of survival."

"I see," Naruto said. "How can I trust you though?"

"The Elder Gods told me that you were wise for your age, and I must say that I have to agree. The Elder Gods have granted me knowledge that you would be interested in, Sage Uzumaki."

"And what would that be, Raiden?" Naruto asked the Thunder God.

"That Brainiac was the main cause of Uzushiogakure's downfall."

Naruto was shocked. "Wh…what do you mean?" Naruto asked, feeling like he had been hit in the stomach with a sledgehammer. "Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa formed a united front and wiped them out."

"That is only partially true," Raiden informed. "They had come after Brainiac had already done his damage. Brainiac is a collector of worlds and knowledge. Anything and everything that is worthy of studying and increasing his knowledge, he will try to get it. Uzushiogakure was famous for its fuinjitsu, so much so that it was hailed as the strongest village - and the strongest clan in this realm - therefore Brainiac discovered it. The moment he did, it was only a matter of time before he appeared. He arrived in his ship and extracted all of the knowledge that he could from the center of the island of Uzushio. In doing so, much like he did with Krypton, he killed almost everyone. The Elder Gods revealed to me that if Brainiac had not attacked, that the Uzumaki clan would have been able to repel the invasion of the united front of the three villages."

Naruto was now both shocked and furious. He couldn't help but focus on that last sentence that the God of Thunder said to him.

 _ _If Brainiac had not attacked, that the Uzumaki clan would have been able to repel the invasion of the united front of the three villages.__

Naruto fell to his knees and cried in both anger and sorrow. Just one more thing that had to happen to his family. What the hell was going on!? Was the Uzumaki clan cursed or something?!

Starfire came out of her tent and saw her love on his knees in front of Raiden and was immediately concerned. She flew to Naruto, shouting "My Love!"

Apparently everyone else had heard Starfire's shout, because they were also coming out of their respective tents. Looking over to see what was going on, they were surprised to see the Nine Tail's chakra begin to emerge from Narutos body. They saw that slowly one…two…three tails were formed. Naruto was growling in anger, hatred, and sorrow. His eyes were red with black slits in them. Claws were extending from his fingers and his fangs grew past his lips. A fourth tail was beginning to form.

When Sakura saw this she yelled out, "SOMEBODY CALM HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Sakura remembered seeing the horrific sight of the four tailed form of Naruto. That was one thing that she would absolutely never forget. And she absolutely did NOT want to see it again!

Hearing what Sakura yelled, Starfire immediately hugged her man from behind and whispered in his ear, "Its ok My Love, I am here for you. Do not give in to your anger."

For some unknown reason, this only seemed to anger Naruto more. Inside of his mindscape, even Kurama was having a hard time trying to reign in his demonic chakra being channeled.

 ** **HEY KIT! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!****

 ** _ _ **No…for once, I want to let it consume me.**__**

 ** **KIT, I SPEAK FROM EXPERIENCE! DO NOT DO THAT AT ALL COSTS!****

 ** _ _ **Kurama, I've had to stay calm my entire life. Every time something has happened, ive always had to stay calm. Everyone else gets to let loose every now and then. Its my turn. Only difference is I have a suitable target in mind.**__**

 ** **NARUTO…KIT…I CANT LET YOU LOSE YOURSELF!****

 ** _ _ **Then help me avenge my family! And not just them, but all of those who have fallen victim to that bastard!**__**

 ** **I WILL KIT, BUT YOU CANT LOSE CONTROL!****

 ** _ _ **He…he needs to DIE, Kurama!**__**

 ** **TRUST ME KIT, HE WILL DIE THE MOST PAINFUL DEATH THAT I CAN THINK OF. RIGHT NOW, STARFIRE AND HINATA ARE TRYING TO CALM YOU DOWN. SO CALM DOWN DAMMIT!****

That seemed to have done it. When Kurama told him in his mindscape that his girls were worried about him, something inside of him snapped back to reality.

He shut his eyes tight and willed the anger away. However, when it did, sorrow took its place. Having found out that your village and your family actually would have survived if it wasn't for one man was pretty damn heart breaking.

Tears streamed down his face as he struggled to contain his cries of heartache.

Starfire looked at Raiden with hard eyes as they glowed green with raw power and said authoritatively, "What have you done to him?!"

Raiden looked at the sad scene and simply said, "I have revealed a truth to him that he needed to know."

"And what would that be?" Hinata asked furiously, hugging Naruto to her chest protectively.

Naruto answered in between sobs, "Brainiac…mostly responsible…for Uzu's…destruction…"

Superman, who was now beside them all, had just heard what Naruto had said and was shocked. "Is this true Raiden?!" he asked angrily, upset at the fact that someone else had suffered a similar fate as him.

"Unfortunately, Superman," Raiden confirmed. "I have not seen you since the downfall of Dark Khan. How are things?"

"Obviously not good," Superman said. "There was a large scale war between our two sides. That has passed, but we are still suffering the consequences. And yourself?"

"Much the same," Raiden said. "there was a terrible war between Earthrealm and the Netherrealm. However Earthrealm's might was strong enough to obtain victory. And now, Brainiac is here and threatening the balance between the realms."

"He will die…" Naruto said through grit teeth as he slowly stood up. He withdrew his sword from his back. Removing one of his gloves, he cut his hand a little and made a fist, his own blood seeping through his fingers. Much like he did before at the chunin exams all those years ago, he made another pact.

"I swear upon this blood of mine, on this Uzumaki blood, that Brainiac, and any of his allies, will die by my hand! I will avenge all of the innocents that have fallen at the hands of that monster! On my blood, on my parents blood, on the blood of my ancestors, **__**I swear it!**__** "

….…

A/N: alright ladies and gents, here you go! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review and comment! Until next time, Roku out.


	21. Chapter 21 Brainiac's Invasion

A/N: hello everyone! Hope I didn't make you all wait too long. Enjoy the chapter!

What Happens Now?

Chapter 21

Brainiac's Invasion

The following day, Naruto was still recovering from the shocking news that Raiden, the God of Thunder, had delivered to him the night before. The Elder Gods had told Raiden to inform him that Brainiac's initial attack on Uzu had ultimately left the Uzumaki clan wide open to attack, which is what the United Front of Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa took advantage of. He had talked to Superman about it, to see how exactly Brainiac attacked Krypton. He told him that he had flown in his ship and hovered right above his world. Using his ships enhancements and abilities, he extracted the life source, pretty much, from the planets core. Not only did he do that, but in that process, he also extracted numerous amounts of knowledge on Krypton, Kryptonians, and everything dealing with them and thats why Brainiac was able to combat Superman so easily. He told Naruto about that, and also that that is most likely how Brainiac attacked Uzu as well. Hovering right above Uzushio, and simply absorbing everything into his ship. After the deed was done, destruction was imminent.

Raiden and Superman afterwards had discussed what had happened with them after the fall of Dark Khan. Superman, with the Regime and battles against Batman and the others, and Raiden with the war between Earthrealm and the Netherrealm. Raiden also delivered the news to everyone there that Naruto would be the one to deliver the final blow that would end Brainiac's life.

Whether or not the Elder Gods said it or not didn't matter. Naruto was going to deliver the final blow, one way or another.

Naruto had suffered his entire life. First, it was his childhood within his own village. The people hated him down to the very core, because of the Nine Tailed Fox that he contained. That had never changed, but next was Sakura's constant rejection and abuse. For some people, they would say that it was no big deal to be rejected and for the most part that was true. However, when said girl punched your lights out every time you showed up, that was another story entirely.

Secondly, there was Sasuke's defection. Naruto had felt betrayed at that point. He felt like he had lost a friend to the path of darkness. He had made a promise that he had eventually kept.

Thirdly, there was the Akatsuki. The nine or so S ranked criminals that wanted the Biju inside of him for their own sick and twisted purpose.

Lastly, there was the Fourth Great Ninja War. That was probably the most horrifying thing he had ever been a part of. Nevertheless, the Shinobi Alliance was strong enough and prevailed over Madara and Obito.

And now, most recently, the execution of Sasuke, who had in every way had become his best friend.

All throughout this journey, people he loved, he had lost. His parents in the very beginning. Old man Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. His latest teacher, Jiraiya. And then finally, Neji Hyuuga.

And all of this was just in his own life. He wondered if the Uzumaki really was cursed to a life of suffering and ultimately, their demise.

He remembered the pact that he had made to himself more than anything last night. His declaration of Brainiac's fall by his own hand. And he meant every word of it. Nothing was going to stop him from taking his head, even if Brainiac had a whole legion of those damned robots of his, or any allies he had, it didn't matter - they would all fall if thats what had to happen.

Naruto didnt know what allies Brainiac had though.

….…..

Brainiac was walking inside of his ship, further studying his vast collection. He would go from hologram to hologram, each one depicting a society that he had invaded, conquered, and absorbed. No lives were spared. During the absorption process, whoever was alive simply ceased to exist. The human body, no matter how powerful they were, could not withstand the shrinking and dematerializing as one thing and rematerializing as another. Therefore, all of the cities, societies, and worlds, that he had collected were now depicted as light blue holograms that floated in his ship like a museum. All sorts of areas.

Krypton.

Various alienated worlds.

Uzushiogakure.

Brainiac's studying was never complete, therefore his knowledge was ever increasing. And thats exactly how he wanted it to be.

He heard heavy footsteps behind him that was accompanied by very heavy breathing, like a beast that had just got through running a far distance.

Brainiac said in his near monotone voice, "How are things with you? Is everything according to plan?"

"So far, yes," the deep voice said. "There have been a few hiccups here and there with various so called heroes, but the plan still moves forward as planned."

"What about your own personal followers?" Brainiac asked the figure.

"Still following blindly, as expected," the figure said. "More cannon fodder than anything, but they will be useful when the time comes."

"I expected as much," Brainiac said.

"Our deal still stands, does it not?" the figure said.

"Of course," Brainiac said. "I already gave you my word. Knowledge can never increase by going back on one's promise."

"Good," the large figure said. "The Society is ready to go when you give the order."

"The order is given, General Grodd," Brainiac said. "Head down to our next destination: I believe it is called Konohagakure."

"What exactly do you want?" Grodd asked.

"Almost everyone in that area is able to manipulate the elements of the physical world," Brainiac informed. "I want the knowledge as to how they are able to. They remind me much of that island I collected a while ago called Uzushiogakure. I wonder if they are related somehow. Their abilities are fascinating."

"Understood," Gorilla Grodd replied. "After this is over, I expect you to provide an area where the apes rule, and the humans are below us."

With that said, Gorilla Grodd disappeared via the teleporter Brainiac had on his ship.

He smiled, pleased that his exclusive knowledge was about to yet again increase.

….…

Tsunade Senju was at the local bar in Konoha, having her fill of the best sake on hand. She had been looking forward to her retirement from the Hokage position for __years.__ Dealing with all of that stress on a daily basis was absolutely taxing on the human body. When one was Hokage, an ounce of relaxation was a miracle. Unfortunately, miracles were far and few in between, and with Tsunade…well, lets just say that she was a complete stranger to miracles. Therefore, this was the first time she had been able to relax in a __long, long__ time. On top of that, there was the war. In her opinion, she didn't give a damn what anyone else said, or what people say about keeping the image…tonight, she was getting hammered dammit!

And getting hammered she was! Or, at least she was trying to. All those years of drinking like it was nobody's business had really strengthened her alcohol tolerance. That being said, Tsunade had already downed twenty shots of sake with no effects at all.

She wondered if it was even sake she was drinking.

"Is this stuff water?" Tsunade asked herself.

That was when the sake cup in her hand cracked.

That immediately got her attention. She stared at the crack on the cup, her mind racing.

 _ _Every single damn time I try to relax, something has to happen!__ She thought to herself. __What could it__ possibly __be now?!__

The ground below her darkened. The shadow on the ground stretched out further and further, covering more and more ground. Tsunade got off of her seat and walked outside and looked up in the sky. Was there an eclipse or something going on?

She looked up and saw a skull like ship slowly floating above the village.

"What the hell is that?" She asked herself. Knowing that this wasn't good, she began shouting at the nearest shinobi.

"You, go alert Kakashi! You, ring the village alarm! We are under attack!"

That was when around a thousand or so of Brainiac's humanoid robots teleported onto the ground, filling the streets of Konohagakure. The shinobi that was sent by Tsunade to ring the alarm was stopped dead in his tracks when one of the robots grabbed his face with its harpoon from its hand, instantly killing him. His body twitched as the knowledge was extracted from his brain and stored in the robots central system, like a storage for later use. The robot dropped the corpse and turned its robotic eyes on Tsunade.

Several of the villagers were suffering the same fate as the shinobi. Panic was widespread as the shinobi actively counter attacked. The only problem was that there were so many! There was on way that they could escort the civilians to safety and repel the attack at the same time, so most shinobi chose to fight and repel the humanoids. Fire and earth jutsus were launched all around the village. Explosive tags were set off let and right. Kunais were buried in the heads and necks of the humanoids. Many of them were crushed by earth jutsus. Several more were incinerated by the intense fire jutsus. However, no matter how many were destroyed, many more replaced them via the holographic teleportation from Brainiac's ship.

"This is bullshit!" Tsunade cried out in anger as she knocked away yet another robot with her insane strength. "Just one year, can I go on with my life without any shit happening?! Die!"

Soon afterwards, the village alarm bells began to ring, signaling to all of the village people that they were under attack. The Rookie Eleven members, or what was let of them, were already out and fighting against the humanoid robots. Countless other shinobi were also fighting, along with their Sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake.

During this time, the skull like ship of Brainiac simply floated above the village, as if it was observing the handiwork of its henchmen.

Moments later, several metallic pods dropped from the ship and landed on the ground. When each one landed, rocks and dust flew in the air violently. The shinobi close to the pods were shocked at the sudden arrivals of the pods and eyed them carefully. Soon after, the doors of the pods slightly opened, and then popped off like corkscrew.

Out of the pods emerged Gorilla Grodd, Captain Cold, Poison Ivy, Deadshot, and Atrocitus. The shinobi of the Leaf in the area were shocked at this new development, but shot into action. Kunai and shuriken were launched at the newcomers with haste. Captain Cold stepped forward and shot his ice gun, quickly creating a large ice wall that blocked the projectiles. Green vines shot up from the ground and strangled the shinobi that had thrown the weapons. A moment later, the ice wall was shattered at the hands of General Grodd. He looked at he remaining shinobi in the area and he said in his deep and gruff voice, "You have a decision to make, warriors. Either join me willingly and reap the rewards, or suffer and become my puppets."

One brave shinobi yelled out, "You dumb, stupid monkey! You attack us, then ask us to join you?! Thats why we humans are above you!"

That was obviously the wrong thing to say to Gorilla Grodd. Also it was the last thing that shinobi was going to say.

Grodd launched himself forward and threw his massive fist in the shinobi's chest, immediately crushing his ribs. The blow was so hard and fast that it automatically caused his heart to stop from shock. The shinobi fell on the ground, dead from the sudden fatal attack delivered by Grodd.

Gorilla Grodd turned around and roared, his mind manipulating abilities kicking in at full power. Taking control of their minds, he had them turn around and begin attacking other Leaf shinobi. Grodd chuckled evilly and said to the rest of the members of the Society, "Our conquer has begun. Capture those only in power or in any knowledgeable field. Kill the rest."

With that said, Deadshot's guns were fired, dropping civilians like flies. Captain Cold was making another area a museum of frozen people, dead the moment they were encased in ice. Poison Ivy had carnivorous plants and vines sprout from the ground, strangling and consuming numerous people left and right. Atrocitus was using his red ring to either blow people into pieces, or conjuring up red, ferocious looking animals that would crush everyone. No one, be it shinobi or civilian, was out of reach of the Society members.

Kakashi Hatake was fighting against numerous humanoids like they were nothing. He saw the newest members arrive and begin killing off more people from the village. Using another chidori to blast away yet another humanoid robot of Brainiac's design, he thought to himself, __We could really use your help right now Naruto. Please hurry.__

That was when he got an idea.

He performed several hand signs and yelled out, "Chidori Stream!"

He copied the jutsu used by his Uchiha student, and was grateful as to how effective it was. All of the humanoids around him were toasted from the inside out. Once the area was clear, he withdrew a scroll from his robes and laid it out on the ground. Using a kunai to draw a little blood, he performed a few more hand signs and placed a long line of blood across the scroll.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A moment later, several dogs appeared. Pakkun the ninja pug said to Kakashi, "Hey Kakashi, whats up?"

"Sorry Pakkun, no time to talk!" Kakashi announced. "I need you to go track down Naruto! The rest of you, help me repel the enemies!"

One loud, collective bark was heard, and they all dispersed from the area, carrying out their missions.

Kakashi said out loud, "No one attacks my village and just walks away. I will end you, one way or another!"

He charged another chidori in his hand and charged into the battle once again.

….….

A/N: there you go guys! Let me know what you all thought. Who else should be in this arc of the story? More Society members? What do you think should happen next? Tell me what you think, it just might appear in the story! Until next time, Roku out.


	22. Chapter 22 Employment Change

A/N: hey there everyone! Sorry for the late update. Enjoy!

What Happens Now?

Chapter 22

Employment Change

Kakashi was running very low on chakra. He had been fighting the humanoid robots sent by Brainiac left and right, destroying each and every one that had come towards him and then some. However, the problem was that no matter how many he destroyed, three more took its place.

"There's no way we are going to get through this unless we destroy that skull in the sky," Kakashi said to himself. "But its just too damn high! Only Sasuke or Naruto could reach that thing now. Dammit…"

He ducked under another one of the many harpoons that attempted to take his head. Throwing yet another explosive tag, a few more of the humanoids exploded, giving him some more breathing room.

"Choji!" Kakashi yelled out. "Smash these things now! Shikamaru, hold them still! Tenten, light them up with your explosive kunai! Make it one solid attack! If we take out a large enough force in one blow, we will have a better chance! Go, now!"

"Hai, Hokage Sama!" Shikamaru, Tenten, and Choji yelled out simultaneously.

Choji clapped his hands together and yelled out,"Expansion Jutsu!"

A large shadow covered about half of the humanoid robots. Shikamaru got down on one knee and performed the necessary hand signs and yelled out, "Shadow Style: Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

Tenten was running up the side of a large building within the village, heading to the top. As Choji crushed many of the humanoids within the shadow trap created by the present members of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Tenten landed on top of the tall building and summoned one of her biggest looked at the area of humanoids that were not in the shadow trap, and she had her target.

She jumped up as high as she could and threw her summoning scroll of weapons far and wide as she yelled out, "Explosive Kunai Barrage!"

Thousands upon thousands of kunai laced with explosive tags rained down on the robots sent by Brainiac, and were completely and totally obliterated. After the smoke cleared out, very few humanoid robots remained.

"Heh," Tenten said with a smirk. "They werent so difficult to take out after all."

Unfortunately, that sliver of hope was for naught.

The areas surrounding them were suddenly filled with the holographic, teleporting blue light, and thousands more of the humanoids appeared. Tenten face faulted and said, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Dont give up guys!" Choji yelled out. "this is just like the war, with those white zetsu things! We can take them out! GOOOOOOO!"

Choji jumped up high and did a belly flop on the ground, crushing numerous amounts of the robots in one blow. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile at his friend's antics.

"Shadow Style: Shadow Strangle Jutsu!"

"Explosive Kunai Barrage!"

The attacks were relentless, and no matter how many the Konoha nin destroyed, no matter how the humanoid robots were destroyed, more and more always appeared.

"Dammit!" Kakashi cursed out loud, "We need to take out that ship!"

A harpoon pierced his arm as it pulled him away. He yanked it out before it could do mare harm and he removed the head of its owner with a swift strike of his kunai. However, the distraction served its purpose: he was pierced once more with several harpoons in the arms and legs, and then they all pulled tightly, forcing Kakashi to spread out his limbs, unable to move.

The harpoon cables were then cut into pieces by a rain of kunai and shuriken, courtesy of various ANBU operatives. They landed behind the humanoids and cut them down quickly, then surrounded Kakashi as a couple of the medic ANBU began to heal Kakashi.

"Are you okay Kakashi sempai?" one of the medics asked him.

"I'm fine," Kakashi said. "Thanks to you, I'll be ok. Its all these damn robots Im worried about though."

"We have numerous ANBU around the village, taking these down sempai," one of the two medics told him. "They are neutralizing them as we speak."

Kakashi shook his head and said, "That doesnt matter, they are constantly replaced by even more of those things. We need to take out the source."

"Its the ship, Kakashi sempai," one of the ANBU guarding him announced. "We have noticed that every time more arrive, the skull ship in the sky sends out a barley detectable wave of energy. Seconds after it does, those things appear. If we take out the ship, they will stop coming."

Sure enough, the skull ship that belonged to Brainiac gave off a slightly detectable wave of energy, but Kakashi really had to focus in on it in order to feel it. However, just as the ANBU nin said, more of the humanoids appeared.

"Do any of you have a jutsu that can reach that far?" Kakashi asked.

"Unfortunately not, Hokage sama," another ANBU said to him. "We could get maybe halfway at best."

It was at that time that more pods were dropped from the ship and landed on the ground heavily, sending dust and rocks flying everywhere. The doors to the pods exploded forward, and Cheetah, Bane, Scarecrow, Joker, and Darkseid emerged and immediately began killing anyone and everyone in sight. Scarecrow would cleave people in half and in various bits with his sinister looking scythe. Darkseid would incinerate people with his extremely hot laser vision as he walked calmly throughout the Konoha streets. Cheetah would claw and bite throats as she ran rampant through the area. Joker cackled like a maniac as he shot people with an assault rifle. Bane would activate his serum, causing him to become a monster of a man and begin smashing people to paste left and right.

"Shit!" Kakashi said. "Where are these people coming from?!"

"I'll take care of them sempai!" one ANBU yelled out. He charged forward towards Joker, kunai at the ready, ready to slit his throat from behind. However, a light blue force field appeared once the ANBU attacked him. The shield immediately incinerated the ANBU. Joker laughed even harder at the man's misfortune.

"Whaaaat, you thought you could kill old uncle Joker?!" he yelled out like a maniac. "Uncle Joker's here - to - stay! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The remainder of the ANBU operatives launched explosive kunai at Joker and the others. All of their shields activated, and the explosions did absolutely nothing. In fact, they all just laughed at their expense, relishing the fact fact that they were currently untouchable.

….….

Pakkun the ninja dog summons was racing through the trees as fast as he could possibly go. Even though he was much smaller than most dogs, he was still a ninja. The ninja dog was able to use chakra, and use it very well. To the naked and untrained eye, one might see a brown blur if they really concentrated. If not, they would just feel a blur of wind pass them by. Pakkun was known for his loyalty and his speed. He could outrun any dog, any size, with no problem at all.

That being said, even though he had Narutos scent and was following his trail expertly, it was taking a long time to get to him. Although he was closing the distance fast.

Sure enough, about forty five minutes later of intense chakra enhanced running and sprinting, Naruto came into sight in a clearing in the midst of a forest. He also saw that Naruto wasn't alone, either. He had a strange man with a wide and pointy hat, a woman with long flowing red hair, another woman with her face painted in a strange manner, a very strong looking man with a large red cape, another younger looking man with a cape and a hood with a sword on his back, and another woman with raven black hair, armed with a sword and shield. He recognized Ino, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Sakura, and Hinata. When did Naruto get all these people to follow him?

"Naruto!" Pakkun called out.

Naruto, now clothed in his black cloak with his hood down, turned and looked at the direction of the voice calling him. He saw his sensei's ninja dog summons, Pakkun, running towards him.

"Hey Pakkun, hows it going?" Naruto called out with a smile. "What are you doing way out here?"

Pakkun stopped at Narutos feet and panted heavily and said, "Kakashi…sent me to…get you and…return to the…Leaf village. Village…invaded by…robots and need…your help."

Narutos face darkened. "what did these robots look like, Pakkun?"

After he caught his breath, Pakkun said to his summoner's student, "They are blue and have skull like things where their faces are. They also have what looks like fleshy parts on their bodies too. They shoot spears or harpoons from their hands. The village cant seem to get rid of them because every time they are destroyed, many more just replace them. There's also a huge skull in the sky."

"Brainiac," Superman concluded out loud.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, thats him, that son of a bitch," Naruto said. "Superman, I think its time for us to go get some well needed vengeance, what do you think?"

Superman smiled and said, "I couldn't agree more."

"Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Rock Lee," Naruto called out, "It looks like you're going home early. Everyone, les get ready to go!"

"I shall return to my realm and retrieve reinforcements," Raiden said to Naruto. "Brainiac, over the ages, has acquired mass amounts of knowledge and poses a threat to all of the realms and their balance. He must not be treated as a light threat. I will return shortly."

Naruto nodded and said, "Understood. Do you know where Konoha is?"

"I will find it," Raiden said.

Again Naruto nodded and said, "Alright, lets go everyone!"

Raiden held up his hand and was gone with a flash of lightning.

Within minutes, all of the tents and whatever other supplies they had out were packed up and sealed into various sealing scrolls. Once everyone was packed up and ready to go, Naruto turned to them and said, "We are going to leave with Kurama helping us out, alright?"

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura asked him.

Naruto smiled as his body was suddenly enveloped in golden flames and chakra. Black circles and lines formed around his body. Then, Naruto clapped his hands together, and an enormous amount of golden chakra erupted out from Naruto and carried everyone into the air. A few seconds later, the large, golden chakra form of the Nine Tailed Fox appeared.

Kurama stretched his limbs and said out loud, **"** ** **AAAHHHH, IT FEELS GOOD BEING OUT OF THAT DAMNED SEAL. YOU LOT READY TO GO KICK SOME ASS?"****

Naruto chuckled and said, "Yeah, lets go Kurama!"

The golden form of Kurama leaned down and opened his giant jaw and allowed everyone inside. Starfire, Harley Quinn, Wonder Woman, Robin, and Superman were all amazed at the giant chakra beast.

Next, Kurama shot forth like a bullet, back towards the godforsaken village that had torn their lives apart piece by piece over the years.

It was strange, the same village that had caused so much heartache and trouble for them in the past was now pleading for their help. The same village that turned a blind eye when his true village called for help, the same village that beat, abused, ignored, and starved him.

A part of him was literally screaming at him to actually help Brainiac with his conquest. At least, help conquer Konoha, anyway. A part of him wanted to rip that forsaken place apart, piece by glorious little piece.

However, there was another part inside of him that was telling him to actually prevent what had happened to Uzushiogakure, from happening to Konoha. Whether they deserved it or not was out of the question. This more logical side was telling him that even if ninety percent of the village deserved to be wiped out, there were several children and infants that did not.

It was this reasoning that won him over and decided to fully and wholeheartedly to protect the village at all costs. If for no other reason, it was to protect those innocent children.

"Kurama," Naruto called out.

 **"** ** **I KNOW KIT,"**** Kurama said out loud. " ** **I'M A PART OF YOU, SO I CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS, REMEMBER? BY THE WAY, I AGREE WITH YOU. LETS RIP BRAINIAC APART."****

Naruto smiled to himself. He was glad he had the fox as his partner.

….…..

Kakashi was getting really worried at this point. He had sent Pakkun out over an hour ago. He knew that Pakkun was his fastest ninja dog summons by far, which was why he had sent him on the little retrieval mission. Pakkun could run all the way up Konoha one way and be back at the starting point in less than five minutes.

That was damn fast.

So, he knew that Naruto wasn't out of the Elemental Nations, so he shouldnt have been that far. In fact, they should have been back by now. He was worried that one of the human robot things attacked Pakkun and took him down.

Kakashi shook his head. He knew Pakkun was better than that. He knew he wouldnt be put down by some robot without a conscience.

However, what was really worrying him was that he and his village shinobi, while they had, finally, successfully gotten the civilians to safety, they had been fighting back in full force. There was only one, major, detrimental issue going on:

The damn humanoid robots wouldnt stop coming!

The combined might of his village shinobi had wiped out at least a good couple hundred thousand of the abominations, but no matter how many they destroyed, three more would take their place every time. So while his shinobi were tiring out from so much battle in such a short amount of time, the robots just kept on coming like nothing had ever happened.

That was when he was suddenly very cold. He looked down and saw that from the chest down, he was encased in a large block of ice.

"For a ninja," a voice behind him said, "You arent very good."

The one who spoke came around him and revealed himself to be Captain Cold. Suddenly, he was surrounded by Gorilla Grodd, Poison Ivy, Captain Cold, Cheetah, Bane, Deadshot, Atrocitus, Joker, Scarecrow, and Darkseid. Gorilla Grodd stepped up to him, his heavy footsteps thudding on the dirt ground.

Then, he spoke in his deep, rumbling voice.

"You are the leader of this place, is that correct?" Grodd asked menacingly.

Kakashi remained silent.

"So, you refuse to speak," Grodd said with a toothy grin. "So be it."

He then roared in Kakashi's face, activating his abilities to take over one's mind. He looked inside of Kakashi's memories and discovered not only that he was indeed the leader of the village, but everything about the village as well.

That was not good at all.

Moments later, Grodd ceased his ability and laughed. "He is a weak minded fool. He is indeed the leader, called Hokage," he said to the rest of the Society members there with him. "He will be of use to us."

"Fuck…you…" Kakashi said while gasping for breath. Damn, that mind thing hurt! Not as much as Itachi's Tsukuyomi, but it still hurt dammit!

"Hahahaha…" Grodd laughed some more. "At least you have some backbone in you. For a human, anyway. You will serve as entertainment as well. When you are whipped by more ape forces. The Apes have been under human oppression for far too long. We will flog any and all humans!"

"Will you just get on with it!" Deadshot said, his voice muffled by his mask. "I wanna get paid!"

Grodd growled at him and said, "You'll get your payment, human," Grodd said. "After the task Is completed, and not before!"

Kakashi thought to himself, __A mercenary huh? Maybe I can turn this guy against the rest of this amateur crew.__

"Hey," Kakashi called out, "You're a mercenary, right?"Kakashi asked Deadshot.

"You will be silent!" Grodd yelled out.

"Yeah, so what?" Deadshot responded.

"How much are they paying you?"

"Ten million bucks. Whats it to you?" Deadshot said.

"Ten million? Thats it?" Kakashi said incredulously, although he was faking.

"What do you mean, thats it?" Deadshot asked.

"If I pay you twenty million, will you help set me free?"

"You don't have twenty million bucks," Deadshot said matter of factly, but he was indeed interested.

"How do you think I can keep this village running without a huge sum of cash on hand?" Kakashi said. "Tell you what, set me free and help me repel these bastards, tell me how to defeat these damn robots, and ill pay you twenty five million. Deal?"

"Thirty million," Deadshot said.

"Twenty five, take it or leave it," Kakashi countered.

"Deadshot, be warned," Grodd said, "If you betray me, I will have you killed and feed you to my apes!"

"I've had enough of this," Deadshot said. He loaded his pistol on his forearm and shot Grodd in the kneecap and said, "Our contract is null and void. You don't pay me enough."

Deadshot then immediately whipped out his assault rifle and blew off huge chunks of ice that was immobilizing him. A couple of seconds later, the Sixth Hokage was free.

"GET HIM!" Grodd screamed out in both rage and pain.

The remainder of the Society members charged at Deadshot to relieve him of his head. But before they could, Kakashi threw a flash bang tag that blinded them all. He quickly grabbed Deadshot and shushinned out of there. They reappeared on the roof of a building not too far away from their previous location. Deadshot, expectedly, was a little dizzy from the after effects of the sudden movement.

"What the hell was that?!" Deadshot inquired loudly after he regained his composure.

"Ninja secret," Kakashi said. "thanks for helping me back there."

"You just better be ready to pay up after the job's done," Deadshot said threateningly.

"Dont worry about it," Kakashi said. "After this fights over, you'll get your payment."

A large red portal opened up a few feet in front of them and Atrocitus stepped out, ready to kill.

Kakashi turned to his newest employee and said to him, "Get to high ground and pick these robots off. I'll take care of this guy."

"Got it," Deadshot answered before he left.

Once Deadshot leapt away from them, Kakashi performed a few hand signs and held his hand out to the side, his famous lightning blade sparking in the air.

"Reveal your rage!" Atrocitus yelled out in fury.

"I'll reveal your death," Kakashi countered. He charged forward, his jutsu looking for the blood of a Red Lantern.

….…..

A/N: there you go everyone! don't forget to review please! Also, don't forget to send your ideas in, they just might make it into the story! Until next time, Roku out.


	23. Chapter 23 So Close

A/N: hey there everyone, I know its been forever since the last update. I told you guys that the more reviews there are that the faster the chapters would come out, right? Two reviews isnt cool. Anyways, that and school and work will get in the way too. Anyways, this story is almost done! I really don't see more than two, maayyybeee three more chapters and thats it. Soon after that, I will get onto the next story, if time and opportunity allows. Now, enjoy the chapter!

What Happens Now?

Chapter 23

So Close…

Kakashi charged forward, his famous Lightning Blade ready to tear into his new opponent, Atrocitus. He charged forward and was about to attack, but Atrocitus thrust his fist forward and a large red energy wave blasted throughout the area, knocking Kakashi back quite a distance. Kakashi rolled off of the roof of the building that they were on and luckily was close enough to the building that he could latch on with his chakra. He looked up the side of the building to see the Red Lantern staring down at him.

"Show me your rage!" Atrocitus yelled out. "Your past pain and suffering screams from your soul. I am able to read it clearly. Embrace it, and unleash your rage upon the world! Become a Red Lantern!"

Kakashi quickly through a kunai that bounced off of Atrocitus's shoulder armor. He looked at it smiling in amusement, but then saw a piece of paper on it.

BOOM!

Atrocitus was blown back by the blast. He rolled on the roof a few times before he got up again.

"Yeess!" Atrocitus yelled out. "Thats it! Show me your anger! Reveal your rage! Assist me in making the world burn!"

Kakashi flipped up on the roof, another lightning blade charged and ready to go.

"Like I said," he began, "I'll reveal your death."

He shushinned out of sight, then reappeared directly behind the Red Lantern and thrust his lightning chakra covered hand forward, directly behind his heart.

Atrocitus's little red cat came out of no where and clawed at Kakashi's face, throwing his attack off target, and instead of hitting his heart like he had intended, it instead went through his ribs.

"AAARRRRRGGGHH!" Atrocitus cried out in pain. He reached behind himself and grabbed Kakashi's head and threw him a few feet in front of him. The angry being gripped his ribs in pain as he scowled at his attacker.

"Your chance at being a Red Lantern has passed!" Atrocitus screamed out as his red cat jumped up and perched itself on his shoulder. "Now, you shall be another Red Lantern's victim!"

Kakashi scoffed at the threat. "Please," he said, "I've fought enemies far stronger than you, Kakuzu, for example. And we won."

Kakashi performed a few hand signs and slammed his hands on the ground and yelled out, "Earth Style: Mud Prison Jutsu!"

A massive amount of mud began to rise from the roof and surround and encase Atrocitus. Atrocitus used his rings power and blew the mud away. However, that was exactly the distraction that Kakashi needed.

He threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it straight at Atrocitus's face. Just before it made contact, it exploded in his opponent's face.

BOOM!

Atrocitus was blown off of the roof and fell straight to the ground. Atrocitus landed with a heavy thud and a pained grunt as he tried to get back up. Kakashi landed not too far from him. He removed his Hokage's robes and threw them away, revealing that he was now in his old ANBU outfit.

"Let me show you how I became the ANBU captain…"

Kakashi donned his dog mask and charged forward, another lightning blade charged and ready to go. The evil looking at leapt at Kakashi once more but he just swatted it away like a fly. Atrocitus thrust his arm forward, shoothing out yet another blast, but the copy cat ninja dodged it easily. Atrocitus was tying to get up, but he was far too slow for the former ANBU captain.

With a blazing speed that would make any Leaf ninja proud, he was in front of the Red Lantern in seconds and shouted his signature move, shooting his lightning chakra covered hand in the form of a knife and pierced his opponent's chest.

"RAIKIRI!"

Blood spurted from the back of Atrocitus, a huge exit wound in his back from the assassination jutsu. Atrocitus looked at Kakashi's sharingan as it stared in his soul. Kakashi yanked out his hand none too gently, spraying even more of Atrocitus's blood everywhere. Atrocitus looked up in the sky, then fell over to the ground, dead.

Kakashi heard a loud hiss and turned around and saw the evil looking cat leaping towards him, its fangs wide open, intent on tearing off his face. With a quick swipe of his short sword, Kakashi cut the annoying feline in half, a little more blood spraying everywhere.

"Weak," Kakashi said as he shushinned out of the area to fight more of the enemy.

….…

In no time at all, the golden chakra form of Kurama appeared on the outskirts of the village.

Several leaf ninja shouted out in glee and relief.

"Look! Its Naruto!"

"He's come to help us!"

"Alright, Naruto!"

 **"** ** **QUIET YOU IGNORANT FOOLS!"**** the chakra form of Kurama shouted out. **"** ** **YOU LOT BETRAYED MY FRIEND FAR TOO MANY TIMES! I AM NOT HERE FOR YOU, I AM HERE FOR MYSELF AND MY VERY FEW FRINEDS AND THE CHILDREN THAT ARE IN THIS VILLAGE! THE REST OF YOU CAN BURN FOR ALL I CARE!"****

Kurama turned and smashed a huge crowd of the humanoid robots with his massive fists. He roared as he killed thousands upon thousands of them within seconds. It was as if he had appeared in the village that night and attacked all those years ago.

Kurama looked up and charged a smaller bijudama. He aimed at the large skull ship in the sky and fired an accurate shot that blasted the side of the ship. The ship was on fire on one side and slowly crashed to the ground. Because the ship was now damaged beyond repair at the moment, every single one of the humanoid robots fell to the ground, deactivated.

The Society members looked at the large form of the chakra Kurama slowly dissipated and Naruto, garbed in his black cloak with his sword on his back, fell to the ground like a skilled warrior. He slowly stood and eyed them all and said, "Today, you all die."

Gorilla Grodd came forward and, in an attempt to strike fear in Naruto, pounded his giant and muscular chest like the ape he was. "You will die here today, boy!"

Seeing that didn't work, he attempted to use his mind altering powers on the blonde shinobi. Obviously, it didn't work because Naruto's mental strength was far too strong. On top of that….when he did try, instead of entering Naruto's mind, he came face to face with Kurama, who roared in his face with anger and hatred.

In the outside world, Gorilla Grodd fell back in fear. Naruto kept walking forward, and he slowly drew his sword.

"So…you tried to manipulate my mind right now, didn't you?" Naruto asked eerily as he slowly walked forward, his sword gleaming in the light. "I take it you just met my friend Kurama?…"

Grodd got back up and, in a false show of bravery, banged his fists against his chest and roared at him. In the middle of him doing this, Naruto flashed past him then turned around and flicked the blood off of his blade.

No one moved a muscle. Grodd simply stood still, then, ever so slowly, his large, ape body began to slide apart, revealing that Naruto had cut him clean through, through the waist. His top half fell forward with a wet sloppy noise on the ground, and his thick legs followed soon after.

"You killed him!" Captain Cold yelled out. He pointed his gun at Naruto and yelled out, "Im gonna put you on ice, you bastard!"

However, Captain Cold's legs and waist were encased in ice. A strong grip grabbed his neck from behind and pulled the top half of his body from his frozen lower half, then tossed it aside.

"Where is the one known as Naruto?" the newcomer said.

Naruto, still garbed in his black cloak and hood, "turned to face the newcomer and said, "I am. Who are you?"

The man bowed low and said, "I am Sub Zero, Grand master of the Lin Kuei. Lord Raiden explained to me and the others that you could use some assistance in dealing with this Brainiac."

"Others?" Naruto asked.

Bane was charging forward at Naruto from behind, aiming to knock his head clean off. But before he could, a kunai with a chain impaled the side of his head.

"GET OVER HERE!"

The kunai yanked Bane's head off like it was nothing, and Scorpion moved out of its path. He drew one of his swords and threw it at the decapitated head, and stuck the head to a tree. Scorpion then walked over to Naruto and also bowed to him.

"I am Hanzo Hasashi, leader of the Shirai Ryu," he said to Naruto. "I am also here to assist you."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you Hanzo, Sub Zero. Do me a favor, take care of these wannabe villains over here, I need to go take care of that alien freak named Brainiac."

Naruto turned and headed to the crash site of Brainiac's crashed ship. Sub Zero and Scorpion stood side by side, ready to kill anyone and everyone that stood in their way.

"Our new found alliance is serving us well, Hanzo," Sub Zero said to his friend.

"Indeed," Scorpion replied.

They both charged forward, aiming to show Scarecrow and Joker the true meaning of fear…

….…

While the battle at Konoha was going on, Naruto, after about an hours walk, had finally arrived at the crash site. He went down in to the medium sized crater and watched as the green skinned alien with all sorts of technological advances on his body emerge from his ship, not really harmed at all.

"So…you're the son of a bitch that needs to die," Naruto said through grit teeth.

Brainiac simply looked at him. He eyed Naruto up and down, analyzing him.

"Quit staring at me you faggot," Naruto said. "I don't swing that way."

The insults didn't bother Brainiac in the least. "Who are you?" Brainiac asked, curious.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Through the darkness of his hood and his lower face mask on, all Brainiac could see were red eyes with black slits in the center.

"I…am Naruto Uzumaki. You…you son of a bitch…it was because of you…that everyone in my clan died…"

Kurama could feel his demonic chakra being siphoned through the seal, reacting to Naruto's rage and hatred.

 ** **KIT, YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN,**** he tried to mentally say to his container, but it was no use.

On the outside, Naruto's frame was forming a three tailed chakra cloak that formed into the shape of a fox. Brainiac looked at him in awe.

"Fascinating…" he said to himself. "What is allowing you to do this? I must know…"

 **"** ** **Like I'm going to fucking tell you, you piece of alien horse shit!"**** Naruto yelled out.

Brainiac's metallic tentacles sprouted out from his back and aimed at Naruto in a threatening manner. "then I will have to extract it from your brain during vivisection."

In a burst of speed, the likes that Brainiac wasn't prepared for, Naruto in his Kyuubi cloak charged forward and sliced off all of Brainiac's tentacles from his back. He then kicked the back of his knees, forcing him to kneel on the ground, broke one of his shoulders with a chop, broke a shoulder blade with a knee thrust, picked him up by his throat, slammed him on the ground really hard, then threw Brainiac across the crater in a matter of seconds. Naruto then roared furiously, a powerful shock wave of sound and chakra coursing over the ground. Brainiac was hit with the blast and scurried across the ground like a pebble across some water. Finally coming to a stop, Brainiac looked up at Naruto and eyed him, purple blood coming down the side of his face. He stood up straight and held up his hand, and about five hundred of the humanoid robots appeared between him and Naruto.

Naruto simply countered this by performing his signature jutsu.

 **"** ** **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"****

About two hundred shadow clones that also had Kyuubi cloaks appeared in the air and rained down on all of the humanoids. Within only a couple of minutes, every single one of the humanoid robots were completely and utterly destroyed either by a fist through the torso, a rasengan to the face, or simply being ripped apart.

 **"** ** **Brainiac! You will NOT get away from me!"****

The original Naruto charged forward once again, his cloak flapping in the air. Brainiac, for the first time in a very, very long time, began to panic. He could only remember one time that he had panicked like this and that was when…

Then it hit him.

"You…you are an Uzumaki! From Uzushiogakure!" Brainiac concluded.

 **"** ** **That's right, you bastard! And I'm here for your blood!"****

Naruto jumped high in the air and dived at Brainiac, a clawed hand poised and ready to tear the green skinned alien to shreds. Brainiac dodged the swipe just in time as Naruto landed in front of him. Like a wild animal, Naruto charged and swiped at Brainiac, his lengthened and sharpened nails desperately wanting to tear out Brainiac's throat.

 **"** ** **Stop moving and die you murderer! FUCKING DIE!"****

Naruto threw a shuriken that struck Brainiac's knee, forcing him to stop moving. Naruto charged forward and shoved his clawed hand through Brainiac's stomach all the way up to his armored elbow. He turned his arm and yanked his arm out, spraying purple blood everywhere.

The body of the alien fell to the ground as Naruto stood over it. Then, the body shimmered a little, and was revealed that it was instead a highly advanced one of the humanoid robots. Naruto growled in frustration and anger.

 **"** ** **DAAMMMIIIT! WHERE ARE YOU?!"****

….….

A/N: REVIEW PEOPLE! until next time, Roku out.


	24. Chapter 24 Epilogue

A/N: Good afternoon everyone! Heres a quick note: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY! I'm sorry to all of those who may have wanted more, but I could literally not think of absolutely anything else to the story. Have a few questions though:

Ive been getting a LOOOOT of more followers and favorites and the like for my other story, A Lost Soul, which was a Naruto/Spawn crossover. Would you all like a sequel to that? If that happens, im gonna need some help with coming up with ideas.

What other stories would you like next? Ive been talking about a Naruto being banished into the West type of story for a little while, but am honestly not really feeling it.

So, you all tell me which one you maybe another Naruto/Mortal Kombat crossover?….

What Happens Now?

Chapter 24

Epilogue

Naruto looked around in his black cloak and hood, his Kyuubi cloak still at three tails but dangerously close to four. He looked around frantically, thirsty for some purple blood from a certain green skinned alien. His rage and hatred were damn near uncontrollable at this point. Everyone within a mile radius could feel the oppressive aura of the Nine Tails chakra.

 **"** ** **BRAAIIINNIAAAAAAC! SHOW YOURSELF!"****

Naruto crouched low, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He gathered an enormous amount of Kurama's chakra into a small sphere around him. Then, he stood up and threw his arms out with a loud roar, unleashing the red, corrosive chakra in a massive blast. Everything was destroyed. What humanoid robots remained were incinerated instantly. Leaf ninja and the society members alike were blown away. After the blast subsided, Naruto was seen slumped forward a little, like a zombie who had stopped walking. His head lifted up, peering through the dust and the smoke, eyes blood red.

"It is a demon…" Hanzo said. "His rage has consumed him."

"He must be stopped," Raiden said. "If he is not, he will destroy everything."

"I wouldnt do that," Kakashi said to them all. "Naruto may be pissed off like none other right now, but he isnt crazy. He has a controlled fury. He knows what hes doing."

Cheetah ran up to them from behind and tried to attack them from behind. She leapt forward and tried to impale Raiden with her claws. Before she could land her attempted fatal blow, Wonder Woman flew down and impaled her with her sword through Cheetah's stomach. Wonder Woman flew up higher and pulled the transformed woman further onto her blade and said in her face, "I should have killed you a long time ago. Naruto showed me a way to protect others against all of my enemies. He told me what it was."

She held Cheetah by her throat and yanked the blade out of her stomach, literally making her blood rain, and said, "He said to kill your enemies. They cant attack if theyre dead."

Wonder Woman let go of Cheetah's throat and she fell to the ground, he stomach having a huge hole in it from Wonder Woman's sword. Cheetah fell on the ground with a splat, dead the instant she hit the ground.

Scarecrow came up on the side and swiped wide with his insane looking scythe, aimed directly at Sub Zero's chest. Sub Zero suddenly glowed white as they blade pierced his chest, but instead of blood coming out, he dissipated into a cloud of snow. (Like when Takeda fought him in MKX). Scorpion draws one of his swords and cuts Scarecrow's scythe in half.

Sub Zero appears behind Scarecrow and spins him around violently. He thrusts his hand into Scarecrow's chest, grabs his spine, and rips out his spinal column and skull in one hard pull. With his other hand, he freezes the rest of the psychopath's body, then, adjusting his grip on the removed spinal cord and skull, Sub Zero slams the now frozen body with the spine and skull, shattering it into thousands of little pieces. Sub Zero then slams the skull on the ground and smashed it with his foot.

The Joker runs up to the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu assassins and aims his assault rifle at them. "Time to die, now! Bye bye! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sub Zero formed a thick wall of ice in front of them just in time to block the several bullets that flew towards them. Scorpion disappeared, using his flame teleportation. He reappeared directly behind the Joker and spun him around. He drew on of his swords and, swinging the sharp blade in a wide arc, cut the Joker in half at the waist.

The Joker's eyes went wide. Then Scorpion swung again in another wide arc, and severed the connection between the head and the torso. Scorpion kicked the torso off and swung downwards, cutting the head of the Joker in half.

"Pathetic!" Scorpion said in disgust.

A little distance away, Starfire, Wonder Woman, and Harley Quinn were fighting against Brainiac. He had shown himself between the three and was trying to take them out. Due to his knowledge of Starfire from her attempted capture much earlier before she had escaped and Naruto helped her, he knew how powerful she was. Also, he knew how extremely powerful Diana of Themiscyra was as well. The Amazons were not to be taken lightly.

He thought that if the hardest hitters were taken out first, the rest of them would be very easy to deal with.

He wasn't even the least bit concerned with Harley Quinn.

So far, he was holding up very well, and beating the three women with relative ease. Diana had gotten a few good blows in, as did Starfire, but they were fairing far worse than he was. He had already knocked out Harley, and he had made Diana lose her sword and shield, along with her lasso.

"Without your weapons," He said to Diana, "You are no match for me. Surrender now, and your execution shall be swift before I explore your mind. Fail to surrender, and you shall go through excruciating vivisection."

Diana wipes some blood from her lips.

"Why don't you go vivisect your ass!"

"You have made your choice," Brainiac said. He launched his four tentacle arms forward and hit Diana hard in the chest, knocking her back.

Starfire tried to come back from behind him, her fist charged and ready to make a killing blow. However she had forgotten how extremely aware he was of his surroundings. All four of his tentacle metal arms grabbed her arms and legs and slowly brought her to him.

Reaching out, he slowly caressed her face with his green hand.

"You had gotten away from my grasp once, Koriand'r," he said to her. "You shall become mine, and you will bear my offspring. Together we will make a superior race."

Starfire spit in his face. "Get your filthy tentacle things off of me!"

Brainiac, now frustrated, had had enough. He held out his hand and a large needle emerged from the palm of his hand. He held the needle mere millimeters from Starfire's throat as he announced out loudly, "Uzumaki! I have had enough. You will surrender yourself to me, or Koriand'r dies here and now. Afterwards I will reconstruct her DNA to create a new, more obedient version of her.

Suddenly, the arm with the needle to Starfire's throat was severed off cleanly. Purple blood sprayed everywhere as Brainiac screamed in pain. He looked around and saw Naruto land right in front of him, one of his hands formed flatly, like a knife. His black, elongated nails due to Kurama;s demonic chakra were coated in Brainiac's purple blood. Naruto disappeared and reappeared in between Brainiac and Starfire and cut her free. He grabbed her and shushinned out of the immediate threat of Brainiac's reach.

He turned around and stared through Brainiac's soul with his red slitted eyes.

 **"** ** **IIIIIII foouunnnnd yooouuuu…..hahahahaha…"**** Naruto chuckled as he crouched low. **"** ** **PREPARE TO DIE!"****

Naruto made several shadow clones and they all ran around the intelligent alien very quickly. Since they were all enhanced by the Kyuubi cloak, there was just a massive red tornado going around him, suddenly, it stopped, and each and every one of the Kyuubi cloaked clones jumped forward and landed a solid hit somewhere on Brainiac.

The first clone came out and roundhouse kicked him in the face, making Brainiac see stars for a moment. Then another clone jumped out and, using a hammer fist move, stunned the green alien once more with a blow to the back of his head. Another clone yet again jumped out and shoved a right palm upwards on his nose, breaking it completely. Another clone ran forward and kneed him in his armored gut. A few more clones jumped out and attacked his body in various places.

For several minutes, thats all that happened. Over a hundred Kyuubi cloaked clones jumped out and each took a turn in whipping the alien's ass for all of his crimes.

Soon several clones came out simultaneously and performed one of Narutos oldest moves yet.

 **"** ** **NA-!"****

 **"** ** **-RU-!"****

 **"** ** **-TO!"****

Each clone shoved a Kyuubi cloaked foot on Brainiac's body, sending him high in the the air. The original appeared above him, his own foot raised high, poised for one hell of an axe kick. Sure enough…

 **"** ** **UZUMAKI BARRAGE!"****

Brainiac's stomach and midsection hurt like hell from Narutos brutal and amazingly powerful axe kick. He slammed into the ground really hard, sending dust and rocks everywhere.

Naruto then was seen diving towards him with a vermillion rasengan, fully charged. He landed, rasengan first, into Brainiac's chest. The grinding noise of Brainiac's armor being shredded to tiny bits by the high powered jutsu.

 **"** ** **DDIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"**** Naruto yelled out in rage.

It was at this time that about a thousand or so of the humanoid robots charged at Naruto, trying to save their creator. As they were charging though, Sub Zero and Scorpion interfered, with the aid of other Leaf shinobi and the god of thunder himself. They all combined their efforts and completely and utterly annihilated.

Sub Zero focused his energy…thrust his hands forward and unleashed what could only be a massive ice storm, freezing at least half of the humanoid robots.

Scorpion had his hands ablaze, and then shoved them into the ground through two small portals to the Netherrealm. Within the group of a thousand or so humanoids, two large, lava red hands raised from the Netherrealm, grabbed a chunk of the group, and brought them down to the lave pits below. He raised his hands back from the ground and launched his kunai with chain forward and destroyed several of the now frozen humanoids.

Kakashi jumped in front of the group and yelled out at the enemy, and also pronouncing to his allies behind him,

"I am Kakashi Hatake, son of the White Fang, sensei to Team Seven, the Copy Cat Ninja, and the Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure! this is MY village! Face…my…wrath!"

He performed a very complicated and lengthy series of hand signs, and put his fingers in front of his face….

"Fire Style: Dragon's Flame Jutsu!"

He crouched low and breathed out an absolutely huge torrent of flame that instantly incinerated a few hundred of the large humanoids. He stood up straight and the immediate forefront of the battle field was absolutely tarnished, burnt to the ground. About six hundred or so of the thousand remained.

Several Leaf shinobi then humped over the three and charged forward, cheering for their Hokage.

Raiden flew up in the air and shouted out. The sky darkened somewhat, and a huge rain of lightning hailed down and the remaining members of the large group of humanoids. Many of them were fried. Then, several of the leaf shinobi hurled earth and fire jutsus at their enemy.

Since their leader, Brainiac, was occupied and clearly about to be taken down, the humanoids were not reappearing anywhere near as fast as they were, if they were at all. Therefore, the Leaf wanted to eliminate whatever was left of the forces completely in one fell swoop.

Meanwhile, Naruto, covered in three tails of his Kyuubi cloak, was busy shoving a vermillion rasengan through the armor of his newest enemy.

While it was shredding the thick armor, Naruto grit his teeth and fangs.

 **"** ** **You killed my ancestors….you destroyed my village….you destroyed my entire family! I WILL DESTROY YOU!"****

In the seal, Kurama was on his ass laughing and having a good old time, watching the terror that was in Brainiac's face. Right now, he was proud of his container! He only wished he had a bucket of popcorn to enjoy the show!

Then, the rasengan faded and dispersed. Kurama was confused until he heard something that sent chills up his spine…

 **"** ** **No…I want to have the pleasure….of ripping you apart with my bare fucking hands!"****

Kurama held up a fist in pride and wiped away fake tears.

 ** **I'M SO PROUD….****

Naruto lengthened his claws and began clawing through and ripping off the remainder of Brainiac's armor. Brainiac was so weak at this point that there was really nothing that he could really do except wait for the end to come.

Finally, the armor was gone, revealing the bare green skin of Brainiac's chest. Naruto raised a clawed hand and plunged it deep into the tyrant's chest, felt around, grabbed his heart, and ripped it out as it was still pumping the thick and disgusting purple blood. Naruto used his other clawed hand and cut the veins and arteries that were still connected to it. Brainiac had breathed his last.

With Brainiac's last breath, every single one of the humanoids shut down for good and fell to the ground like puppets with their strings cut. The shinobi nation of the leaf, Raiden, Scorpion, Sub Zero, Robin, Superman, Diana, and Starfire all looked at Naruto who had the throbbing heart in his hands…smiled ferally, then squished it in his claws, covering himself and the surrounding area in the purple life giving liquid. He then threw the heart on the ground like trash, then picked up Brainiac's body up above his shoulders, and pulled apart tightly in opposite directions. After a second or two, the corpse gave, and Naruto successfully ripped the dead corpse of Brainiac in half. Naruto looked at everyone, then looked in the sky and roared in victory and a successful vengeance.

….…

(Five Years Later…)

The island of Uzushiogakure had finally been restored for the most part. It had been hard…hard work, to bring everything that was torn and destroyed back up to working order.

Thank god for shadow clones.

Naruto and Starfire were now officially married. They had married at Konoha, in order to make it official. They would have done it in Uzu, but they were impatient and Uzu was not up and running yet. Kakashi ordained it himself and personally wished the newly weds well. He had given them a large and hefty sum of money for them to start their lives.

That night….had been pretty hot and steamy.

A few days later, Starfire revealed to the Nine Tails container that she was pregnant. Naruto had NEVER been happier that day!

Everyone had been happy for them that they were going to start their own family. But, Starfire wasn't done. She also revealed to him that she, Wonder Woman, Hinata, Ino, and Harley Quinn had all agreed to share him and be a large, happy family.

Naruto was a little shocked. Granted, they had all been together intimately, he didn't expect them all to be a family. If the night with him and Starfire was hot and steamy, this night with them all was a volcano erupting.

From that point on, Narutos life had just gotten much…much better!

….…

A/N: alllllllrighty then folks! Thats it for this story! Thank you to all of those who followed this story until the end. Remember the story options up above! Hit me up with any ideas you may have. Until next time….Roku out!


End file.
